


Chanced Meeting

by Black Raven (BrokenAngelsMind)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: 6 beautiful children, AU, Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because villains are unfair bitches, Character Death, Couple goals, Hints of Past Depression, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, King Asami, Kingdom disagreements, Kingdoms, Kings & Queens, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not who you're fearing for, Omega Takaba Akihito, Omega Verse, Painful Pregnancy, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Protective Asami Ryuichi, SIX!, Slave Trade, Stressed writer, True Love, Two against one, Wars, it's three against two, keep that in mind, painful birth, scratch that, slight angst, the happiest ending of all though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-05 15:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAngelsMind/pseuds/Black%20Raven
Summary: Asami's eyes widened as he came face to face with the misfortunate captive. What surprised him though, wasn't the godlike beauty the other presented, nor that he was in heat.What happened to come as a shock to them all was the fact that he was reacting to him. But while the shock faded away, it gave way to possesiveness and his eyes narrowed, a growl sounding from his throat.Mate!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
Thank you for deciding to give this story a try ^^  
As much as I'll try to keep chapters long and updates frequent, it still might be a long time from one update to another as school will start soon enough and my screen time will be limited to 30 min-1 hour a day. Please bear with me, I know it's a lot to ask, but if you're willing to wait for updates, then I'm willing to work twice as hard to write. 
> 
> So, enjoy!

Asami's golden eyes widened, his breath hitched as his senses were filled with the smell and sight of _him_; the captured omega, a would be slave of some alpha, someone other than him.. another _alpha_…

“Agh!” He bit into his forearm in attempt to get back to his senses, although looking away from the enchanting youth was the hardest thing to do, and called for his right hand man. “Kirishima! Get the beta squad!”  
He forced his limbs to move, to get away from the naked beauty in front of him before he did anything he might regret. Still biting his flesh, the raven made two steps back, turning his body away from the run down carriage but that is all he managed to do before his control slipped away when hearing the whines of the young omega.  
A hoard of men came after him as he stepped foot once more inside the makeshift prison, restraining his limbs and forcing him away from the other, from his mate.

“Sire, please calm down! Don't give up on your beliefs now!” His right hand man's voice rung in his ears, bringing some sort of tranquility to the chaos in his mind. Reluctantly, he let his body be dragged out of the way as many betas went inside the carriage, tending to their soon to be queen.  
Once he was far enough for his thoughts and body to cooperate, the just ruler shook his comrades hands off of him and straightened his clothes, the alpha in him still burning with the desire to tend to their mate but he held back. Harming an omega was where he drew the line, where he would rather die than make such a creature suffer. No matter what, no matter how strong his inner feelings were, he wouldn't do anything, he wouldn't mark and claim the omega as his without the other's consent.

But it was new, this _feeling_… the feeling of being _complete_, like he was finally whole. This burning desire in him towards another. It was the first time he experienced it, and, he often wondered, whether there was something wrong with him; why he didn't react to omegas in heat like the other alphas did. Now the answer seemed clear, he had a destined partner, a _fated_ one.

His eyes then traveled to the ones responsible for his omega's captivity, a group of betas who would've most likely sold the young blond to some sleazy king.  
Had he not run into them… Ryuichi feared the consequences.

“Sire,” Suoh called as he slowed his mane to a halt beside his. “The enemy troops have been dispatched and defeated, there has been a large number of prisoners, around a hundred or so, and about fifty omegas freed from their clutches.” He reported. “The casualties on our side were few, and they are already being dealt with properly. The belongings of our soldiers will be taken back to their families and their bodies are being cleaned and prepared for the trip back home, so they can be given the true honor they deserve.”

Asami nodded, humming in thought. “Question the prisoners and split their numbers in half, leave an example for the opposite armies when they return. I will not tolerate anyone who dares try and harm my kingdom. Make sure they get the message.” He spoke coldly. The bulky soldier bowed and went to do as told, his face passive as always. Not long after, the raven ordered his horse to move from the cliff as well, knight Kirishima soon joining him.

“Sire.” He greeted his superior and the male nodded in turn. His golden eyes scanned the sky and, surely enough, his long time companion and guardian of sorts was breaking through the clouds. He whistled, a sign that he golden creature had to return, all the while the bespectacled man watched in amazement, the phoenix's beauty always entrancing him. As the creature begun to fall towards them, Asami sighed a gave his final order.

“Gather the troops, have them ready to leave by midday.”

“Hai, Asami-sama.” His right hand man bowed and left him alone with his companion. The bird sat on his shoulder and rubbed its head on his cheek, the familiar tingling of its feathers making him chuckle. The creature always was a bit clingy.  
His eyes then scanned the battlefield and all that remained, his heart clenched, there was this bad feeling following him around since their earlier victory. Something would happen, and he wasn't sure _what_. “You can feel it too, can't you Nyx?” He spoke to the flame wielder. “_There shall be storms up ahead_.”

~

It was nearing nightfall, the sun was about to set and leave the place in darkness. The air got chilly and other than the noise of the moving army, all was quiet. Asami stood at the front of his troops, Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi stood behind him. Nyx soared the skies up ahead, its yellowish feathers gleaming brighter in the last sun rays. The phoenix's large view of sight being their trump card to winning most battles as it would let them know if danger was near. Whatever Nyx saw, Asami would too.

_That was the reason number one which caused their meeting. The second reason being the group of betas'betas' foolishness._

As they were nearing an open clearing, out of the woods and in close distance of a river, where they would be at the advantage should any surprise attack happen (Asami doubted it, but it was a possibility nonetheless), Nyx suddenly screeched and stopped its flight. With the phoenix's halt, the entire legion stopped its movement, waiting for their leader's orders.

The man himself had an unreadable expression on his face. “Sir?” His most trusted questioned as the raven's eyes became fully golden. Unresponding to the surroundings he was in now, his vision changed and he was looking at the ground from afar, in Nyx's point of view.  
In his yellowish colored world he could make out three more carriages not too far away from where they were standing, if they continued walking straight ahead for another half an hour they'd probably cross paths. However the clearing was more to their right, a good distance away from the other party, and they would be too busy setting up camp for the night to notice them pass by.  
The small carriages got bigger and bigger as Nyx flew close to them, hiding in the long dried grass and peeking at the males that sat outside. When the creature moved a little closer, Asami could hear someone crying and sniffling while a lowly guard of some sort sneered and kicked at the bars of the carriage.

“Shut up you little bitch!” He yelled, making the King growl from where he stood. “No use in crying, besides,” A sickening smile made its way on his face then. “_You'll feel good soon won't you?_”

“Hey!” Nyx turned its head in the new voice's direction, allowing Asami to see a bulky man sitting with another near a makeshift table, some papers on his hand. “Don't _comfort_ the slaves!” He laughed alongside the other two. As the laughter died down, he turned back to the paper on hand. “Hm… the nearest selling point is two days away. What a bother… think we can get a higher prize for all the hard work?” He questioned.

“Maybe so,” The man beside him spoke up. “Especially for _that_ omega.” He smirked. “He'll be quite wanted in the market. Good looks and everything, plus the _heat_.” Hearing his words, Nyx quietly slipped away and neared the carriages. Sure enough, other than the crying of some, pants and moaning could be heard as well, they got louder as the phoenix neared the third carriage. Passing the other two, Asami noticed that there weren't just one or two omegas trapped inside, there were more than six in each carriage. His morals kicking in, the leader decided he'd give those three a good lesson when he freed the pronounced _slaves_.

Changing his field of view to turn back to his soldiers, Asami gave his commands. “There are slave traders up ahead, all of you, go set up camp as planned. Kirishima, Suoh and a beta squad will come with me.” With that, everyone went to do as told, Nyx returning to his side.

The sun set when they were just a few feet away from the traders, so the phoenix lit up the way, serving as a moving light. Two of the males, betas, he noticed, were setting up a place to sleep, while the other, the bulky one, ate contentedly near the fireplace. “'Ey, boys!” He yelled, “Haven't ya ever gotten curious to know what it'it's like to respond to an omega's scent? I mean, if so many alpha's want one so bad it'it's probably 'coz of their scent right? Must be good, since they such money makers.”

As he droned on, Asami made his appearance. Purposefully making noise so he could alert the betas of his presence. “Greetings.” He jerked his chin a little bit, there was no need to show these bastards any sort of respect. Nyx, following his lead, glared them down from head to tow as they gathered in one place.

“Right back at ya.” The bulky man, their idiotic leader, Asami decided, replied. “Who might you be, my good sir?”

“Merely a humble knight of this kingdom.” The king lied. “My fellow knights and I are out on patrol, King's orders.” He explained further, scanning the area with his eyes. Seeing as they weren't that close to the carriages, he couldn't hear anything that would raise suspicion. What would the man say?

“Ah,” The trader stood straighter. “W-well, must've been a long day for you gentlemen.” He stuttered, hinting at some sort of panic arising within him. Asami smirked, this would be like child's play. The traders were so caught up on his words that Nyx didn't even seem suspicious.  
_A phoenix served only a king, and only with a king would one rest._ Looked like the betas were insanely stupid to not even know and notice that much.

“It has.” His right hand man chose to spoke up, those words being actually sincere. “We were hoping that this would be our last task of the day.”

“Oh?” One of the betas was heard. “And… what might that task be?”

“We need to check those carriages.” The blond knight said, making all three betas frown and begin to sweat. “Too much trafficking these days, so, if you got nothing to hide, then you wouldn't mind.” He elaborated and the others tensed even more.

“I see… But um.. As-As you can probably guess, we're just some hunters.” The bulky man took over once more, sweating bullets and stuttering, yet pointing at the different skins draped over the carriages' doors. “Do I look like a bad man to you?” He asked.

_Bad, no. Evil, definitely_. Asami thought, however he smiled and denied breaking the truth to the trader. “No, of course not.” He shook his head.

“See now,” The bulky leader smiled. “Then, there's no harm done right? Continue on on your journey, I'm sure you must be tired.”

“That we are,” The king replied, kicking his battle horse to move forward. “However, we really must check and see.”

“_No_!” The trader dared to charge and block his path with his body. “_There ain't nothing to see!_” He yelled, by now, as desperate as one can be. And, while his actions were understandable, they were still unforgivable.  
The raven narrowed his eyes, the phoenix on his shoulder ruffling its feathers and starting to hiss at the male.

“You dare stand in my way?” His horse neighed as he pulled at the reins, making the tame beast stand on its hind legs and almost hitting the trader with its front ones. Nyx flapped his wings on his shoulders in sign of danger and screeched at the man. “Step aside, _peasant_!” Ryuichi commanded, calming his mane enough to be able to maintain control over the situation and the lowly beta's emotions.  
As the man cowered and whimpered on the ground, his two partners in crime were easily handled by Suoh and Kirishima.  
Not delaying the inevitable any longer, the King made forward and neared the carriages.

  
Immediately he heard the sounds of despair the omegas made, cries for freedom and pleas for help. He hated hearing them. Oh, how he would break those lowly traders.  
Not only were the men cruel enough to imprison the weakest of the weak, but they were so heartless that denied any sort of warmth or bare necessities except some protection from the cold by the animal skins draped over the doors and the side of the bars.  
The carriages were far away from the fire, and far apart as well, the bars (the only way of seeing for the prisoners) faced opposite of the fire, leaving them in full darkness. “_Lowly beasts._” Asami murmured under his breath as Kei approached him.

“Sire.” He stood at attention, waiting for orders.

“Get them out Kei.” The ruler wasted no time saying. Moving himself, towards the last carriage. Hushed words and whimpers mixed in together with the sound of the night and the male realized that this carriage contained the omega in heat. Seeing as his soldiers were tending to the other omegas, he found himself moving towards the small container. To his surprise, every small space to look inside was covered by animal skin. “Damn them.” Nyx hissed on his shoulder as well, flapping its wings to stand on top of the carriage and pick at where the covers had been caught in.  
Asami jumped off his mane and grabbed a fist full of fur, tearing it in one strong pull, a new, sweet scent immediately filled his nostrils. Sweet and tempting… _So tempting_.

He didn't even notice when his soldiers moved to open the gate and free the omegas, he didn't notice all but one stepping out of the makeshift cage. Not when his Companion cried out in a sign of victory. He only saw the blond beauty.

_Asami's eyes widened as he came face to face with the misfortunate captive. What surprised him though, wasn't the godlike beauty the other presented, nor that he was in heat._

_What happened to come as a shock to them all was the fact that he was reacting to him. But while the shock faded away, it gave way to possesiveness and his eyes narrowed, a growl sounding from his throat._

_Mate!_

The man lurched forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as the strange omega's scent has diminished, king Asami decides to restart the journey back home, however, before he can, news that the blond beauty has disappeared reach to him and he sets out to find him.
> 
> It just can't be as simple as getting him back unharmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there's not much progress in this chapter, but you'll have to understand that it is necessary for the story to develop so, I'm sorry if it's too short ^^;

****

“–the saved supplies should last us for about another three to four days, though it would be best to depart either today or tomorrow. Even with the delay, we still have time to head back before the alarm goes off.” The king hummed, listening to his most trusted do his daily report.

“His heat is over?” He questioned, to which the bespectacled man nodded.

“Well, according to Kairi it ended yesterday evening, they're just waiting for the scent to die out completely before moving him to another carriage.” Kirishima said, fixing his glasses as a sigh escaped his lips. It had been a rough week for the man, what with keeping up with his multiple duties as king adviser, his most valued general and the man's butler, he also had to keep the alpha male away from going to see the blond beauty. One thing that he failed to do, however, was to keep the golden phoenix far from the omega. The bird had sneaked in the carriage multiple times, his shared sight with Ryuichi being the number one factor of encouragement the alpha needed to take action. The bird had even become a little attached to the blond, as far as Kirishima could see. It picked out fruits and calming roots and sent them to him.  
_Could it be that…?_ The male shook his head, no, they couldn't jump to conclusions straight away. It was possible that the blond and his sire weren't fated mates.

His attention moved back to the ruler in question. “But, he also said that as long as alphas were kept a good few feet away, it should be fine to move him right away. You may talk with him later on yourself, but as of now, the soldiers are waiting for your command to start packing.”

The king sat on his makeshift desk and crossed his arms over his chest, giving a sigh as he looked at the distance. He closed his eyes for a second, feeling more tired than ever now that he had a mate. “Tell them to get ready, we'll leave by nightfall. Get Kairi to come see me on your way there, and send Nyx here as well.”

“Hai, Asami-sama.” The General was quick to reply, although he soon added, “I will get Nyx-sama to come here, if I can find him in the first place.” With another sigh, the man bowed and left, leaving Asami behind him chuckling in amusement. In the few moments of silence, he chose to take a look around his tent, a makeshift base for the camp and his office, as well as a luxurious moving home. He wondered though, if it really was necessary, to him, it still seemed little to what he actually had. So why did they need to make him stand out?

“Sire?” It wasn't long before the bespectacled man's place was taken over by none other than Kairi, the beta in charge of his would be mate's well being.  
The king nodded in the other's direction, signaling for him to come closer.

“How is he?” The ruler questioned, there would be no small talk made, his time was too precious for greetings and little details. He was a busy man, and he needed answers now so he could put plans in motion. You know, kingly stuff.

Kairi bit back a chuckle, only a slight smile forming in his usually stoic face. “Calm, he's still a bit feverish, but by nightfall he should be back to normal. Well, _exhausted_, but in the right mindset at least.” He explained, to which the king nodded, deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence, the beta spoke up again, deciding to humor himself. “He's been calling for you, non-stop, you know, Asami-sama.”

The man's golden eyes instantly fixated on him once more, an angry spark dancing in them for a split of a second and a grunt soon followed. “Do I need to remind you your place, _beta_?” It was meant as a threat, but the older male just didn't have it in him to be afraid. Sure, their king was respected greatly, however, unlike others he didn't rule with fear as a number one ally, but by equality. So, despite his temper and (empty) threats, some people felt comfortable enough to make occasional jokes about how imperfectly perfect the ruler could sometimes be. Well, that was a privilege only few had, honestly, but it still was a really high one.

“No, of course not sire.” He smiled, “I'm just telling the truth.”

“He doesn't know me, Kairi.” the raven rubbed his temple. “So don't speak nonsense.”

“On the contrary, my lord.” The knight objected. “I'm only saying that which I see. He had more than just a glimpse of you, and ever since we rescued him that night, he's been calling for his alpha. And, as you may have heard, quite a few of that rank had a run into him.” _Oh_, Asami _had_ heard, but, as much as he wished he could punish (or worse) the alphas that got close to the blond beauty during his heat, he couldn't. They were just alphas after all, being normal and reacting to an unmated omega's pheromones. “And he never responded to them the way he did with you, or in other words, for his alpha.”

Asami didn't know how to respond to that, truly he didn't. For he didn't want to raise his hopes too high, and expect them to be fated mates. He wasn't blind to the possibility that they could be just compatible in some ways, so until his physician said otherwise, he wouldn't dare call them mates. “Is it alright for him to move?”

“Well, yes.” The beta leader answered. “Do you plan-”

“It is best for us to start heading back today. I was thinking that we could leave by night fall, Nyx will be watching the terrain and with the extra light gone he could use his full powers without problem to aid us in the dark.” His superior interrupted, getting up from his chair and moving towards the tent's entrance. “We're needed back home, the people will start panicking.”

“Yes, sire, it is better for their king to return but…” He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“Is something the matter?” The alpha asked as the other stood up.

“Well, I have this feeling gnawing at me, my king. Forgive me if I'm rude but, what do you plan on doing with that omega? From what I've seen, he won't take too lightly to being caged up. I fear what will happen when he's finally in control of his body.” Kairi spoke of fears, trusting his king to do what's right if they were to be correct.

The male's golden orbs softened and he found himself sighing. “I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, after all, we're just going to verify whether or not he's my mate.” He rubbed his nose and put one hand in his hip. “It isn't like I could let him go on his own with that heat. Besides, if anything he should be grateful I didn't mark him on the spot. Either way, should he prove to be my fated one, he won't have a choice in moving around as he pleases, one should understand the reason why that is.” He took a deep breath, deciding that this was a conversation he didn't yet want to have. One for another time. “Can you move him without problems?”

“I can.” The other answered confidently. “We will have him take a bath and clothe him in a fresh yukata, then empty another carriage for him.” He moved closer to his king and made to bow, when suddenly they were interrupted by a meek voice calling out to him in a haste of panic.

“Lord Kairi! Lord Kairi!” A female's voice drew nearer and soon a young girl appeared in front of them as they got out of the king's tent. Whatever she had to say seemed to be important, at least her hurried movements said so, yet she had to bent over and catch her breath in shaky pants before any words could leave her mouth.  
The beta leader Kairi, thought this a good time to crack a joke.

“Ah, there you are Hana! I was just about to call for you,” A chuckle left his lips. “Would you be a dear and run a bath for our charge?” He purposefully avoided eye contact with his superior and instead put his hands on his hips and smiled at the small brunette. A growl left the king's lips at those words, really, maybe he should be more uptight around _certain_ people.

“Ugh, _I'm sorry_!” The girl shouted and bowed before the alpha, her whole being shaking as she did so. _“The omega, he's not there!”_ Her teary grayish eyes made contact with his golden orbs. “_He's gone_!”  
Tense silence followed those words. But while the two betas froze in fear, a swirling storm begun in the alpha's head, his surroundings suddenly stopped and a ringing sound made his ears deaf. In two long strides, he moved along the camp and whistled once, then twice for good measure before Nyx came screeching like a shooting star to rest on his awaiting forearm.

“Find him.” Asami growled, and pushed the bird with enough force to have him soaring the skies again in less than two seconds. He didn't need to specify who his companion needed to find, they both knew who was the one that kept him on edge the past couple of days. “And you,” He turned to Kairi, a scowl in his face. “He couldn't have gone far. Tell your men to search around the camp grounds then meet me back here. _Now_!”

“Sire!” The man bowed his head and left in hurried steps, his apprentice in tow. Their leaders furious glare following them till they were out of sight, but he would see to it that they give the full report later on; Something such as this would not be overlooked. In the mean time, Asami moved over to his mane, halfway there, a tingle in the back of his head was the only warning he got before his sight changed and he was looking at the world from above.   
Through Nyx's eyes, he could make out their camp, and a small figure putting distance between them as seconds passed. He cursed under his breath, the omega was fast, he'd give him that.

As he mentally ordered the phoenix to follow the smaller male closely, Kirishima called out to him. “Asami-sama, there-” But the king had no time to spare, he brushed past the older male, already feeling a headache coming the more he talked.

“Kirishima, tell Kairi there's been a change of plans, tell him to find me the way we came from.” _Don't let me do something I'll regret_, he thought while mounting on the battle horse and having it bold into a run without a warning to the poor errand boy brushing its fur. The clearing made way for the deformed trees and long grass, and soon enough all he could see was brown and green as they sped by. Sure enough, there were traces of the blond beauty having passed the place earlier as he noticed small footprints where the path was muddy, _and that smell_…   
He shook his head, _focus Ryuichi_!

The further away he got from their resting place, the more anxious he got. There was something, he couldn't pinpoint what, but he felt more on edge than usual. What if something happened, or worse, what if something happened to his mate?  
The raven gave a strong kick to the animal's rear to have it move faster, pushed stray branches out of the way so he could see, and, he was sure they were a fairly good distance away from camp now, soon enough the familiar smell of the omega got stronger.   
_Hurry, damn it!_

As if hearing his thoughts, a shadowy figure begun forming amidst the trees up ahead of him, and he willed the mane to move even faster, so that they would block the male's (for there was no doubt that the figure was the runaway omega, his smell was all over the place!) path. he stopped the animal a few steps in front of the escapee and hopped down to give him a good lecture for the stunt he pulled off, forgetting all about the lingering scent surrounding his body. When it finally hit though, it was too late to snap out of the trance they both found themselves in. Asami vaguely noticed Nyx seated in a nearby tree, just watching intently with his amber eyes. A small growl left his lips as his entire focus was shifted to the omega in front of him. So small, meek and beautiful... The male was a pretty little thing, his lithe frame covered in a flower patterned yukata which was tied loosely and showed off a bit of his chest and milky skin. A little blush adorned his cheeks, surrounding his shiny hazel eyes and reaching up to his ears. His blond hair seemed to invite him to touch-

“_Alpha_…” And, _oh god_ that voice. The man drew closer, his right hand coming up to the other's cheek. Seeing as the blond made no move to stop him, he took another step closer, bringing their faces closer together so that his lips were barely brushing the corner of the other's lips. One warm hand rested over his while another took a hold of the front of his shirt. This was wrong, it was so wrong, they both knew it... But it was so irresistible.  
He could feel the omega's breath hitch as he brought his head lower and their bodies closer, moving one foot between the male's legs, but that's when it happened.

The sound of a twig snapping brought them both back to reality, their eyes only meeting once as their breathing stopped. Asami had no time to react or even say anything before the younger pushed him away. He stumbled a step back out of surprise, however, when a fist came flying next, the king managed to dodge it. The blond turned to run but he wouldn't allow it, he caught the younger's wrist in a tight grip while with the other hand, he blocked that sweet smell from entering his nostrils. “Let go! L-let go of me!” The omega struggled in his hold, whimpering and panting as exhaustion settled in.

“Stop, struggling.” Asami grunted, feeling like if he wasn't too careful he'd break the other's wrist, it would without a doubt bruise though. “Damn it,” He cursed, grabbing his mate with both hands in attempt to keep him still. It was clear that he wouldn't go down without a fight, and, honestly Asami wouldn't blame him. The boy had been kidnapped and almost sent to be sold off, he was probably confused and terrified but, they didn't have time for cat and mouse play right now. What was taking Kairi so long, damn it! “Hey-”  
His golden eyes widened, for a moment, almost letting go of the youth in shock of what he saw, but he pulled himself together and braced himself for what he was about to do. He forced the struggling omega closer to him, and then pushed him away, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. The king winced, the other would probably have a bruised thigh too.

But at the least he was calmer, whimpering, but not running away. The smaller male looked up at him, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes as th yukata slipped off his shoulder. “I apologize,” The raven breathed in a sigh, bending down to take the other male in his arms. Surprised to see that there was no more resistance, Asami lifted the omega off the ground. _How he fit perfectly…_  
He shook his head, caressing the mop of blond hair and glaring at Nyx, he'd have to have a talk with the bird later on, just because he liked the omega didn't mean he should let him do as he pleased, he moved to get on his mane. One glance at the rising smoke to their left, he now knew what Kirishima had meant to say earlier.

As they quietly (with the occasional whimpers from the blond) rode back to camp, they were met with the sight of the small beta group coming their way on foot. Asami sighed, and stopped the horse in its tracks. “I was wondering what took you so long.”

“I apologize, sire.” Kairi bowed his head as the man came closer with the runaway omega in his arms.

“It's fine.” The raven grunted, handing the blond over to the beta leader. “Take my mane, and get him looked over at camp.” He turned to the others. “Ten of you, go and check out the source of that smoke,” They all knew and felt that, they weren't the only ones residing nearby. “Nyx will follow after you and keep me updated.” He nodded to the bird hovering on a tree. “The rest of you, we'll get back by foot.”

“Hai, Asami-sama.” They all bowed and did as told, Kairi moving ahead to proceed taking care of the blond beauty and Asami felt himself sigh once more.

“_This is going to be a long day..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think ^^
> 
> Also, for anyone who didn't understand, at the end, Asami saw smoke rising from somewhere in the woods and immediately thought that another army might be resting beside them. 
> 
> Also also, did any of you notice how he went from 'maybe mate' to 'mate'?
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter which will hopefully be done by next Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing in the blond's mind when he opens his eyes in a world upside down, is chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeLp! School starts Monday! Q^Q  
I'm not ready yet! TT-TT
> 
> Please read the end notes, it's important. And enjoy ^^

He woke to the sound of hushed whispers, or maybe it was like a noise drowned out by water, he felt light and strangely still tired even though it felt like he'd been sleeping for forever. His ears rung and the ground on which he slept trembled and sent vibrations through his body. Which was weird, _why was the ground so soft and flat? _

Slowly he willed his head to stop spinning around so much, and opened his hazel eyes. Expecting some bright light to blind him, or even pitch black darkness, but never did he expect to be met with brownish walls. “Where… where am I?” _Why_ was the ground _trembling_? 

Forcing his heavy muscles to move, the blond got up on a seating position and held his head. _What happened?_ The last thing he remembered-

He straightened back up, eyes wide in fear and breath coming out in harsh pants. He was _captured_! 

Quickly he scanned the place where he was confined in, but to his surprise, instead of the carriage being filled with omegas or people other than himself, it was just him. There were warm silky sheets and a pillow resting under him and covers over his lower half. Under that observation, he also noticed that he was wearing actually wearing a yukata.

_That's strange, they took any clothing I had…_

The omega bit his lower lip. “I'm forgetting something aren't I?” He brought his hands up to scratch at the back of his head. His eyes traveled to the entrance of his small 'container' where he was hidden from the outside world by yellow-ish colored paper. There were little scratches and holes allowing some light to come in the closed space, seeing that, a smirk made its way to the young male's features. Making as little noise as possible, though maintaining balance was a little difficult, he crawled over to the entrance and put his eye over some scratches to see. From his point of view, many soldiers and more carriages followed suit. 

_Great_, he thought. _Escaping this mess isn't going to be easy.._

“Argh.” He groaned in annoyance, just why did the world like to test him so much? He was just out for a hunt damn it! “They're just so fucking cruel.” Stupid betas, jumping at any chance to get some attention. A sigh escaped his lips as he backed away and curled up against the wall, knees drawn up to his chin. “Think Aki, think. Every problem has a solution.” He just wished he could still be in those betas clutches, they were easier to fool and get away from. But this, an entire _army _standing in between him and freedom?

_It was suicide._

But he would try either way.

He was the lost Takaba Akihito, _for God's sake_. No army would scare him off.

~

It was hours later when the carriage finally stopped, by then Akihito had found many splits and holes in all four walls of his makeshift prison. He studied and observed the people ahead, and the people behind him. He made little to no noise at all, figuring a surprise attack would work much better than trying to fool the knights. It was clear he had been bought, yet, why he was still intact and in one piece was still a question, one that he wouldn't stick around to find out. 

He heard a faint order from what he assumed was a warlord, or at least a general, to stop. And so, everyone halted and begun getting off their horses and starting to unpack, seemingly setting up camp. _This is my chance_, Akihito thought, swallowing his nervousness away and jumping to action. Slowly, at first, he begun moving the covering paper up. When it was about half way up, he jumped through the small space, startling both a passing guard and himself in the process but he couldn't stop there. 

Pushing the other out of the way, he rushed to disappear on the other side of the carriage. “Hey!” Panicked shouts and small squeaks accompanied his movement's and all he could do was will his feet to move faster, which was quite hard considering his left thigh hurt like _hell_. Dodging arms and throwing a punch here and there, the omega could feel his breath quicken as he was almost entering the woods. _Woods, equal more cover, equal safety, equal escape!_

It was a given though, that as quick on his feet as he was, he was no match for a horse's speed. Seemingly out of nowhere, a black mane stopped and got up onto its back hooves, the rider doing it's best to have it calm down, yet it's front legs dangled in the air, forcing the omega a few steps back. Ah, but he tripped just as the animal managed to calm down, sending a wave of panic overflowing his veins as the knight hopped on the ground. With every step the golden eyed man took towards him, Akihito crawled backwards, his movement's panicked and hasty as he tried to get up and make a run for it (where though, was a question to remain, as running away from that knight would only lead him back to camp). But as he got up in a rush, his foot caught the end of his yukata under it and caused him to trip once more and fall unceremoniously to the ground, scraping his hands and ripping the cloth covering his knees. He hated yukatas.

“Nnh.” Damn it hurt, the pain was especially unbearable on his left hand, and it would definitely bruise later. “Ah!” But there was no time to worry about mere bruises as the older male, an alpha at that, stopped right beside him and crouched down. The blond whimpered, curling in himself and shielding his face from any oncoming attack. What he didn't expect though, was for a gentle hand to rest over his head and softly thread through his hair. 

He chanced himself a peek at the strange alpha, he was obviously well built, the armor fitting him perfectly, the mop of black raven hair styled to the side framed his face just right, _and those eyes-_

“Are you alright?” Well, that was kind of triggering. His hazel eyes narrowed and he slapped the comforting hand away, making to get up.

He was the enemy, whatever he said, however friendly he acted he couldn't trust him, none of them. “Get… get the hell away from me!” He shouted, pushing the man away as he stammered to his feet. Once again, turning in his heel and trying to run, but, speaking of _freaking_ headstrong alphas, this raven haired person definitely was one. He caught his wrist in his much bigger hand and pulled him to his chest, flat out ignoring the whimpers of the younger as it was his left one. 

_Fine, big guy, you want a fight? You're about to get one._

Aki wasted no time curling his right hand into a fist, faking going for a right elbow hit and turning around last second to punch the man in his pretty face. The move had always worked for him in times of need, that's why it came as a surprise when the bigger male easily caught his hand mid-attack (though, if it counted as a bonus, the alpha sported a surprised look as well). “W-ha..?” Intelligent stammers came out of his mouth as he took in the situation. “Let-” He pulled, testing just how strong his opponent was, and, much to his annoyance, the grip on his wrists only got tighter. “Let go, damn you!”

*But the other didn't listen, a small smirk gracing his features,_ a sign of nothing good that's for sure,_ and pulled him towards his chest, almost as if in a dance, he swirled him around, throwing his left arm over his head in a way that the blonds arms were crossed while in his hold. Using that to keep him unmoving, the raven closed any distance between his chest and Akihito's back, proceeding then to breathe down his neck (a gesture which sent shivers down his spine and made his heartbeat increase) and whisper only two words. “Calm down.”

Needless to say, the effect was only the opposite. Who did the guy think he was? The blond begun struggling even more, doing his best to free his arms but to no avail. The protests did not, however, make the alpha loose his cool as he expected, he kept a firm grip and an even firmer attitude, calm and collected. “Stop struggling.” He commanded in a voice that made his knees go weak, he wanted to. _Oh, how he wanted to._ But he couldn't give himself up now, not like that, not to someone he didn't even _know_!

“No!” He yelled in a scratchy voice, frustrated tears pooling at the corners of his eyes but as the knight tightened his grip on him, he went limp with his head down.

He could feel everyone's eyes on them, on _him_. He hated it, hated being the center of attention, hated being the pray, and most of all, he hated being forced to submission. _That's why-_

“Hey,” The beast lowered his head in concern. “Everything alright?” _-he wouldn't allow himself to submit._

When least expected, he pushed his head back, aiming to get the satisfaction of hearing the other's nose crack. But, the bastard already put some distance between them, devastating him. “Nice try, kitten,” The husky voice returned beside his ear as he grit his teeth, tears already starting to fall while his heart ached. “But you can't get me with moves as _simple_ as these.”

His knees went weak, he felt like his entire world was shattering. “Damn you…” He croaked, “_Let go!_” He cried, tugging at his arms but his movements were weaker, almost as if his energy had left him completely. The older male was worried, he didn't like seeing the youth in that state- _hell_, he didn't wish to see _any_ omega in that state but, this was different. Another weak tug made his heart clench, so he let go of the blond's left wrist, still keeping a tight grip on his right though.

Maybe it was surprise at being let go, or maybe, his energy really had left him, but had it not been for the alpha holding him, the youth would've tumbled to the ground once more.

Seeing as the male wouldn't try anything, the knight knelt down and took him in his arms, cradling the blond's head under his chin. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and, sending a silent apology to his supposed _captive_, walked confidently towards camp. He didn't forget to send a menacing glare to all the soldiers gathered around blocking his path. They failed, they all failed at one simple task. “Move along now!” He ordered in a cold tone, “Nothing to see here.”

It was no use though, he was disappointed, greatly so, but he couldn't take his anger out on his soldiers. They weren't at fault, the small omega in his arms was a slippery clever thing.

The entire walk to the omega's carriage, the blond said nothing. The occasional sniffle and whimper here and there made the king almost decide on letting him free, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it so he forced his heart to remain cold, he had to think like a king, not as an alpha.

However, just because the youth was silent, didn't mean his protest ended, in fact, just as the raven got inside the carriage, he begun shaking and struggling once again. His hands grasped weakly at the wall and didn't let go, making the man stop and try to get him to cooperate, but it was of no use. It seemed like the blond was hyperventilating, his breathing coming out uneven and the way he desperately clung to the end of the wall was crumbling the older male's resolve. “Let go, kitten. It's of no use to fight,” He gently whispered and sighed as the omega shook his head rapidly. He _could_ always forcefully drag the younger inside... he had no wish to drive him into a corner.

So, with another sigh, he set the male down, earning himself a squeak in the process. The guards outside wouldn't allow a repeat of events, he didn't need to worry, plus, Kairi stood at the entrance, ready to tend to the omega's needs. 

Nodding to the man, he jumped down and left to help the others set up for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Did I describe it in a way that was understandable? If not, please tell me and I'll do my best to fix it.
> 
> Ok, I know I'm a little late (in my defense it's still Friday!) but it was one of those days when mom disappears and I have to do everything in the house. Like seriously, I wanted to break down. And guess who just gave up on her health>  
P.S; I think I have some inner issues. 
> 
> Also, a thought occurred to me. Do you guys hate Mondays? Yeah, me too. So, to help make it a better day for both you and me, starting from the next week (23 September) I will be updating every Monday! YAY~  
There's a catch though- you HAVE to comment. Pwetty pwease Q^Q I need some encouragement to face this mess of a year head on. 
> 
> Also, also, I was thinking of taking my dad to prom? Good idea anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blond would have to remind himself again, to //not// wander off to dangerous and, not to mention, awkward passionate and unwanted situations just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
Here I am this Monday evening to update you on my current life and give you a new chapter ^^ I hope it's to your liking.  
School is a mess, and it's only the beginning of second week. I can't take all the classes I want! I'm stuck having a great subject with the worst teacher ever and, for the first time in my life where I don't have to wake up early, I am! In the mornings I'm doing chores and in afternoons homework. I barely have time for myself and it's all the government's fault! DX  
And don't even get me started on all the book ideas I'm getting :CCCCCCCCC

“Are you calm now, omega-kun?” The black haired man asked him, earning himself a one sided glare and silence in response. He sighed, getting in the carriage, never missing the tensing of the other's muscles however not commenting on it. “You know, you have to let go of that.” He said calmly, “You'll only hurt yourself and damage your health in the process. Nobody here wants that.” 

The omega only continued to glare from his spot, his mind already beginning to work on another escape plan, though he realized that it was pointless. The element of surprise was lost, they would catch him on the first step. Him not having chains around his neck was another surprise, were they so careless as to let their prisoners run free?

_Still_, he thought, _I can't just do nothing._

Again, the beta continued to speak, ignoring his irritation and wish to be left alone. “You shouldn't have tried running away, nothing good would come from it,” This time though, his words had the desired effect.

The young blond growled and stood up, still holding on to the end of the wall for dear life. “Shut up! Stop mocking me you bastard!”

The man had his back turned to him so the small smirk that graced his feature went unseen. He continued working as if the younger's outburst never happened, fixing his makeshift bed and setting down some fruits on a small bowl over a box in the corner. “Why, I'm not one to mock others, omega-kun. Did I offend you, by some chance?” He went to take two more bowls out of a small drawer, alongside two pairs of chopsticks, and set them down in the middle of the small space, purposefully masking his intentions behind a fake kind smile. 

“No, of course not.” Akihito's voice dripped with sarcasm. “Except when playing with words about a situation you don't really care about.” He absolutely hated betas, they had the privilege of not being the prey of pheromones, of living a normal, calm life without the dangers of being forced into a relationship neither wanted. And yet, they jumped at every opportunity to get themselves involved, deciding to play matchmaker, to sell and trade. To earn on the pain of others. He hated them, absolutely _despised_ them.

“And why would I not care about your situation, hm?” The older male hummed as he cut some apples and put them in the bowl. He raised his chocolate colored eyes to meet his hazel one's and a sincere smile graced his features, a strange twinkling in his eyes. “It is, after all, my job to care for those in need. It's a leader's duty, assigned to me from the king himself.”

Aki scoffed. “Some _caring_ alright. First you buy me, imprison me and now you mock me? You must be good at your job.” His venom filled words didn't have the desired effect though, as his babysitter only laughed in response. With each passing second, the more the melodious sound kept going on, the proclaimed prisoner felt his temper rising. “What's so funny?!” He yelled, face flushed in anger and frustration, his fingers digging further into the wood where he held on for dear life. 

“Bought you? Imprisoned?” The beta leader wiped an imaginary tear as his laughter died down. The smile never leaving his face, he breathed out a few more giggles and rubbed at his face, then messed up his hair as he made to stand. “Omega-kun, you don't happen to be delusional, do you?” Before another outburst could happen, and it would soon judging by the stiffened and trembling posture the other adorned. “You weren't bought.” He explained softly, observing every little change in the omega's body, such as the clenching and un-clenching of his hands (he briefly wondered whether or not he'd have to tend to them later). “You were _saved_.”

There was silence after that, none of them uttering a single word, one from shock and confusion, the other to give him time and space. It passed a few minutes until the younger spoke up. “Wh-what do you mean?” His hands almost went to tug at his hair, everything was so wrong and it didn't make sense. “What do you mean _saved_?”

“Just that,” The beta kept a neutral expression on his face, not wanting to make things harder on the panicking male. “You were saved, you probably don't remember a lot, since your heat had taken over you by the time we came across those traders.” With a sigh, he gestured to the bowl of apples on the floor. “But, I'm sure that you're hungry, I'll explain everything over some late lunch alright?”

“No!” The blond shook his head, forcing his body to still, he didn't even dare breathe anymore. “I don't believe you! You might as well be spewing lies!” The fire and hate burned in hazel blue eyes, he stood his ground however flinching as the beta came closer.

“And why wouldn't you believe me?” He asked.

“Why _would_ I?” The youth encountered. “What proof do I have? For all I know, you could be making stuff up.” His words made the older man smile as if he'd expected it.

“Well, for starters,” The brunette held up a hand. “Had you been bought, you wouldn't have had all the energy to cause all the havoc you did earlier.” One finger went down, making Aki believe he was counting five reasons, and he wasn't exactly wrong on the first one, he had wondered that himself. “You wouldn't be a free omega, you'd be marked by now.” That was also another good point, leaving three more reasons. “You'd be flocked with powerful alphas trying to force you into submission.” At the end he wore a smirk on his face, knowing that all three statements were right, and even knowing that too, that look on his face still creeped him out. 

“A-and the other two reasons?” Aki questioned, frowning as the other moved closer and closer. A whine was caught in his throat, he wouldn't let any sort of weakness show, yet imagine his surprise when the beta just brushed passed him. He turned around, waiting for some sort of attack to happen, but to his astonishment, there was only a hand extended to help him down. He doubtfully locked eyes with the knight, hesitation clear in his orbs.

“Well, I'll have to show you this next one, since you'll definitely not believe just my words.” He explained, patiently waiting for the younger to come out of his shell. The guard's at each side eyed him skeptically, frowning as they shared a look with one another and, honestly he didn't blame them, no one wanted a repeat of the earlier events. He only winked to ease their worries away, his gesture having an immediate reaction from the two who instantly calmed down as the omega pushed his hand away and hopped down on his own. 

The blond kept on guard as he waited for him to guide the way, after flashing all three a last smile, he put a hand over the youngster's shoulder and took him away. “As for my last reason,” He begun halfway there, breaking the almost comfortable silence and shifting the omega's focus on him. “Had you been merely a prisoner,” His hands clenched into fists, he himself hating the images that popped up in his mind. “A plaything, I wouldn't be trying to prove you otherwise now would I?”

It was a rhetorical question, yet Akihito couldn't help answering with a low growl. “Are you falling off your game now, beta? As if I'd ever believe such a reason,” He grunted, still following the strange man. “Haven't you heard how most fall into a trap just like that? Omegas are whisked away by pretty lies and empty promises, they leave their homes with vivid dreams to never be seen again. Don't think I don't know how this things go.”

The older man stopped to look at him in the eye, and Aki could've sworn there was a strange emotion dancing in those calm eyes before they turned away and he started walking again. “Think what you will, omega-kun.” He ended on a happy note. “You'll see I'm not lying.”

And he did, it wasn't long before they arrived in a bigger, metallic carriage, though this one looked more like a cage. “Hello my lovelies~!” The beta grinned from ear to ear, a mad glint dancing in his eyes as they stood at the entrance, where Aki had the most surprising event of the day knock him off his feet. “How are you today?”

The cage was full of people, alphas and betas alike, some better kept than others, some he thought had seen better days and some, some he recognized. The group of betas that had kidnapped him were also in their midst, gags tight over their mouths an arms tied behind their backs by chains that also went around their necks and ended fixed on the ground. The omega's knees went weak at those hateful, crazed gazes he received. His mind stopped functioning and he could only see the three devils in disguise. The pigs thrashed about and yelled profanities which he couldn't make out, but, something inside of him, something he couldn't name, made him feel restless, _afraid_. The clings and clangs of metal hitting more metal deafened his ears and raised a newfound fear. 

What if… _what if they escaped?_

_He'd be forced to_\- “Omega-kun!” 

A large, warm hand caught his shoulder and forced him to take his eyes away from the captives. His senses slowly coming back to him as he gazed in dark colored eyes. 

“Hai?” He answered, unsure what had come over him as he realized he'd fallen on his knees a few steps back. “I-I'm sorry.” He apologized, getting on his feet with the older male's help.

The latter shook his head. “Do you believe me now, omega-kun?” He asked, to which the addressed slowly nodded. He was being pulled away from the mad dogs' cage, into some open space where he could breathe. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine.” Was the quick answer, after that, an awkward silence resumed. The blond followed him to a secluded place in the camp, one that would make for a great scenery and made Aki's fingers itch to paint. They sat on one of the smaller (but still large) rocks that made up the area near the water stream. “So…” He begun to talk. “You said you saved me, and you proved it… what-” He paused, letting out a deep breath. “What _exactly_ happened?”

“Well,” The other chuckled. “Long story short, Asami-sama saved you and chased you around _twice_.” It seemed like an inside joke, but he couldn't understand. Who was this _Asami_?

“Asami… he's the general that took me back to the carriage?” He wondered, tilting his head to one side.

“Yes, yes. He's the general that-” The knight suddenly stopped talking, staring at him with wide eyes for a moment before bursting out laughing. “_Yeah_! Yeah, he's the one!” He admitted while repeatedly hitting his thigh, and honestly, it made Aki annoyed as he didn't get the joke.

“What's so funny?” He inquired with puffed cheeks, forcing the beta to straighten up and gulp down his laughter immediately. One look at his face seemed to send him back to a fit of badly hidden giggles. He coughed to mask it and yet, the smile could never leave his face. “What?!”

“Nothing, nothing!” The man raised his hands up in surrender. “It's just an inside joke between us soldiers.” Came the fast excuse, but it still didn't explain his behavior much. “Anyways, when we found those betas, you were already in heat. The _general_ was the nearest to your carriage, with all the rugs and animal furs covering it, he didn't feel your heat and got inside, he found you then and got immediate help from us,” He gestured to himself, “the beta squad.”

“He wasn't affected from my heat?” Aki tentatively questioned.

“No, of course he was,” The black haired male said. “He just has very strong morals, and an unstoppable will.” He elaborated. “He forced himself to hold on enough for us to step in.”

“I… see.” The omega was lost in thought.

After sometime, his companion slash guard continued. “We took care of you, fed you, kept you hydrated, washed you. After you had calmed down, Asami-sama decided to head back home. However,” He snickered. “You just had to go on and run away that day. You should've seen his face as he gave frantic orders for us to find you.” What could be described as a fond look but with a weird kind of vibe to it adorned his features. “Well, in the end he found you, and here you are, not more than a day later, causing trouble again.”

The blond flushed, embarrassed of his actions being called out. “S-shut up!” He lightly hit the other's metallic arm, which caused him to laugh out once more. Akihito huffed, _what a strange beta he'd come across._

~

It was later that day, when the sun begun to set that he found himself spying on one _Asami-sama._ It was a weird feeling, a pull if he had to say, that had him following the older male. He felt that he owed the other an apology, as Kairi, as the beta had called himself, told him just how much trouble he'd caused the man, an innocent in this mess, his savior at that. 

He let out a sigh, biting his fingernails as his shy side started kicking in. For some reason, he was too intimidated to approach the alpha, he kept himself hidden behind some rocks and watched as numerous soldiers surrounded him and talked business. What they said, he couldn't hear, but it looked serious, and he couldn't bring himself to even try and get close, let alone interrupt. 

He sighed once again, closed his eyes and leaned against the rock for support. “I should stop being such an idiot.” _Why would it matter anyway, the general probably heard and faced worse than just a bratty impulsive omega like him right?_ “I'll just head back,” He _did_ promise Kairi-san to not stay out too late. 

Just as he made out his mind to leave the knight be, he heard a noise behind him. And then, sending a shiver up his spine, something brushed against his leg. Aki quickly pulled away, almost tripping on a branch when taking a few steps back, but much to his surprise, it wasn't a snake as he had first thought, it was a beautiful golden phoenix. The creature had shimmering yellow feathers, a few red strands stood out on its head, the beak a darker shade of his sun-like colors and his legs the same color. Its mesmerizing eyes followed his every move carefully as its head tilted to the side, as if it was studying him. He let out a small breath of relief, hand over his heart as he crouched down to have a closer look at the majestic being. “Hey there,” He spoke slowly, a gentle smile on his face as he extended a hand out to pat its feathers. The other eagerly leaned into his touch. “What are you doing here, hm? Aren't you supposed to be with a king?”

The other tilted his head slightly more, as if to nod at him without breaking contact. Akihito snorted. “I'm no king buddy,” a sad look danced over his eyes as memories threatened to flash in his mind's eye. “Omegas can't be kings after all…” He added in a depressive note. 

In response, the bird seeked for more skin contact and rubbed its head on his arm, making him chuckle. “You're surprisingly affectionate.” He stated. “I should head back now though.”

He stood up, brushing some dust off his knees and taking his earlier position once more. As expected, the alpha was still there, discussing with his men. “Doesn't he take breaks?” He angrily murmured, the night was already shielding the place with its cloak. He turned his eyes to the phoenix beside his feet. “What a busy man, don't you think? It's a wonder how he has time to breathe.” He snickered and raised his hands up in a shrug. “Well, that's what the army does to you I guess.” He peered behind the rock once more. Focusing on the male that supposedly saved him, how his hair swayed in the wind and the way he engaged himself in deep conversation with the other knights. All that ability to stand so proud and confident ticked him off. Like, just _how_? “What a show off.” He murmured angrily with an eye roll, turning to check on him one more time, but never expecting the man's golden eyes to be on him. 

“Gyah!” The blond quickly hid again, muffling his cries of surprise behind his hands. “He _saw_ me!” He informed the mythical being, tugging at his hair as panic settled in. What would he think? What would he say? Would he be in trouble or worse… _what if the man came over? _

“I have to leave!” He turned to run back to his carriage, but a wall blocked his way, or better said, someone made him crash into them from hurrying. “I'm sorry-” _Shit_! 

Of course that it would be the golden eyed alpha.

“Are you alright?” The older male asked as he sneaked his hands around his waist to steady him, forcing a blush on his already rosy cheeks. 

“I'm fine!” Akihito answered quickly, hoping to be let go as soon as possible. “I'll be going no-”

“What are you doing out here alone?” Asked the predator (at least he looked like a predator to the blond). “Where's Kairi?” His brows furrowed and an angry hue added to that perfect gold. 

“I-um.. he-” The omega struggled to find an excuse, no way would he tell him the truth in that position. “Le-let go!” He struggled to buy more time, but before either of them could do or say any more, a loud screeching behind Akihito made him jump and crash into his savior once again, sending them both tumbling a few steps back and crashing to the ground.

_Damn those branches!_ He thought, as he opened his eyes. Though what made him freeze, literally turn into a rock, were the golden orbs too close which were open wide in surprise. 

Just like his own when he realized that they were in a _very very_ compromising position, with the alpha underneath him and his knee between the older's thighs, and, their lips were touching.

_This can't be real!_ His mind screamed at him to move, to get off the man, as far away as possible. Even dig up a hole and bury himself alive.

No way, no way it was real.

_They couldn't be kissing!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments ^^ Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a long day...  
enjoy guys ^^

Asami just finished taking a bath. The water was cold but the man had gotten used to it, there were downsides and negatives to war conditions. He wiped himself off with a sigh as the earlier events came to mind, a soft tingling on his lips made him feel over them again. 

Oh how the omega had apologized, over and over while bowing a ninety degree before running off to heaven knows where (well, he'd gone to his carriage, he'd checked in with Kairi). But that face though, the way he scrambled to get off of him as soon as possible, that blush that'd taken over his features had invited the king in. He wanted him, wanted the feel of the other's lips over his. 

And yet, the raven knew it was wrong. He didn't personally know the blond, he had no real connection to the male and still, he wanted him. Nyx also seemed to want him for him as well, speaking of Nyx. 

“You aren't allowed inside.” He growled to the mythical being, still holding a grudge against his earlier actions.

Kirishima snorted from where he was preparing dinner, something which earned him a glare, the situation was anything but funny, no matter how amused Kirishima was. What added more fuel to the fire though, was the phoenix's response.

It returned his growl with a hiss of its own and held his head even higher, clearly defying his words as it strolled inside like it owned the place. The two stared each other down for a few minutes, the being having an amused glint in his eyes, it was as if Asami became a kid again. That's the way his companion looked at him when he was a kid, more specifically, when he was sulking (not that anyone would ever confirm the sight of a pouting prince). He was not sulking, if anything, the turn of events pleased him if not just a bit, however, the bird was stepping over boundaries. 

His mate would succumb to him willingly, not because of an outside factor, such as an annoying golden feathered _someone_.

Wordlessly, the king moved to the low table, the break of eye contact making Nyx believe that he quit the battle as he begun walking in a regal fashion towards its own seat. Out of nowhere though, the raven turned and spilled his cup of water in the other's direction, making Nyx hiss and screech, quickly moving to safety, outside of the tent once again. Glaring up at the alpha, Asami dared smirk down at the supposedly superior being and pointed with his index finger towards the high trees. “I'm sure you can maks yourself comfortable out there while still looking after me.” With that, the man flashed a grin and swiped the end curtains of the tent close, in a way, putting a wall between them that angered the phoenix to no end. 

Its screeches and hisses were heard well by the men inside, and while neither chose to comment on it, both were amused, one more than the other. 

It took a while though, but the mythical force quieted down and padded away.

“Are you sure that this was a wise move sire?” Kirishima, ever the worry wart, questioned as he set down his cup of tea. 

He wasn't answered immediately, his Lord took his sweet time to relish the taste of badly cooked, but warm, soup.

“Sure, no. I'm not, but it will hopefully teach him a lesson in interfering with my business. It might be a blow to his pride, but he has to learn his place.” He said in a calm manner, not bothering to even look at his caretaker or even open his eyes for that matter. He was tired, annoyed and still hungry, how he missed the palace. Everything was so right in there, the food delicious, the water warm, his robes clean and fresh. 

He would get back soon, he reminded himself, at the moment though, sleep sounded good. “You can check on him in the morning, if there is nothing else we need to discuss, i would like to be left alone.” Finishing the rest of his soup in one long gulp, Asami rose to his feet, muttering a ‘thank you for the meal’ and lying down on the far corner of the tent, where his futon was place.

“Goodnight, sire.” His trustful right hand man said, and didn't even think to bother waiting for a reply before collecting the empty dishes and walking outside, he had matters of his own to deal with. But of course, one could never be too lenient on security. “Suoh,” He greeted the blond giant as he stepped outside.

“Kirishima.” Came the curt nod. “Rest easy, I got him.” Followed the promise which would ease his worries for the night. Exchanging farewells, the bespectacled man left the other to guard at their lords doorstep. 

~

As tired as he was, the raven couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept on going back to that kiss.

Honestly, who would've known? Him, _the_ Asami Ryuichi, staying up because of a mere kiss. And it wasn't even that ceremonial, just a little accident (as far as the omega, and everyone else, was concerned). He had been surprised, to say the least, when Nyx had forcefully changed his field of vision, allowing him to see the back of the runaway omega, staring at himself from behind some rocks. He had felt eyes on him, but to think that it would be the blond watching him… 

He'd turned his head just as the other male made to steal another glance at him, from Nyx's point of view, he could see the way the younger male had panicked and thought of getting away. Such a haste on the youth's part, also made him panic, and he'd moved to block the omega's path.

He had been taken over by the fear that the male would try and run again, but that was never the case.

His fingers ghosted over his lips, just for a fraction of a second, before he reprimanded himself to calm his beating hard and get a grip on himself.

It was annoying, the way the younger made him feel, it was making his job as king and the enforcer of the low against hurting omega's all the more difficult; since this one didn't seem to want to settle down quietly. 

_He will though, whether he likes it or not_, came a fleeting thought just as his eyes begun to close. An image of a sleeping blond beauty coming to mind.

_Those locks of hair laid out on the small pillow as his arm supported his head, the dark blue yukata he wore slightly rumpled, showed off some milky skin. A view that would make any alpha's mouth water, yet, it wasn't just an image. His mind kept on going over how his chest rose up and down and how he tossed in the sheets, mumbling about god knows what. Asami felt something pulling at his heart as the boy's hand moved over so close, so close like it felt he would touch_, but only when they didn't, only when the blond just kept murmuring about nonsense did he realize that this was not his minds doing. With a start he threw off the covers, an angry yell sounding all around the area not too long after. “Nyx!” 

He grabbed his katana, his jaw hurting from all the tension he felt as he hurried out of the safety of his tent, ignoring his guard's startled sounds and heading where he knew the wild omega's carriage was. “When I get my hands on him-” He continued, promising dark times ahead for the phoenix. _How dare he?_

Clearly he was too soft on his companion, as he hadn't learned his place, and had gone further into the forbidden zone.

And his people thought he was the evil mastermind behind their sufferings.

“Asami-sama?” The blond knight had followed him, worry lacing his voice if only a little bit. “Is everything-?”

“I'd advice you to stand back Suoh.” He grit out, his destination coming into view. The sound of his steps and growls jerked the sleeping figures awake, both surely going red in the face at the sight of their angry king catching them snoring in duty, and yet, no punishment came. Without so much as a greeting to the guarding knights, the alpha forcefully pushed away the covers of the entrance and stepped inside, where he immediately spotted the golden feathered bird, seemingly sleeping curled up over the omega's head. “Nyx,” He hissed in a whisper, noting just how lazily the being cracked one eye open at his name being called. He then quirked the ends of his beak upwards before settling down once more, inching even closer to his mate.

Asami growled, he didn't like it one bit. “Nyx.” His voice held a commanding tone to it that nobody would dare disobey. No one but the one right in from of him it seemed, as the phoenix merely ignored him as it ruffled its feathers against the boy's blond locks. “I swear, I'm gonna..” He cursed silently, dropping his weapon and moving two steps closer to the mythical being. And the sleeping omega, he reminded himself. “Get over here you pispot.” He hissed, taking yet another step. For a moment, he felt as if the battle had been won, the phoenix rose up to its feet and made a step closer. Then sat back down, even closer to the youth than before, being conscious of that factor, the raven's anger reached new heights. “You little…”

The phoenix was definitely mocking him. He knew that the omega's scent was more than alluring, it was honestly kind of annoying, because even now he could barely control himself. The sweet scent inviting him, and the damned brat didn't even feel it, he slept away as if his pheromones weren't working his alpha to the bone. “Damn you Nyx.”

He cursed for the umpteenth time, moving another step closer. 

“Hn..” His body stilled as the smaller male moaned in his sleep, turning so that he was now facing the intruder in his carriage. From this angle, Asami could see how the strands fell over the other's eyes, the small sigh that escaped those parted lips drew him in and, if only for a moment, he forgot all about the troublemaker standing beside his mate. 

_Shit_. He put a hand over his nose, blocking more of that sweet scent from entering his nostrils. His pupils dilated and his breathing came ragged as the omega's alluring nature hit him full force. “I'll get you back for this,” He promised, whether to the omega, or the phoenix though, remained unknown. His will to force the mythical force out of his mate's carriage was both becoming stronger and weaker as it felt like more trouble would arise if he stayed in there for longer than necessary. 

Asami took another tentative step forward, then two, and three to the silent laughter his companion let out. On his fourth step, he deemed himself close enough to reach down and grab the troublemaker by its wings, but the clever little thing already jumped out of the way, causing the mighty to fall from his grace and ground on his knees. With a growl, he pushed off the floor and made to grab him again. Once more, the phoenix, jumped out of the way, but this time, the man got his feet tangled in the sheets and lost his footing, thus falling over the younger male and startling him awake.

_Well.. fuck. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how does one balance out two different personalities?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna kill someone. The person who created our school schedule. Who in the world starts the week with two hours chemistry, two hours maths, and then two and a half hours of physics?!

He could process nothing yet everything all at once, the heat of the body beneath him, the sweet scent emitting from it, as well as the way those eyes glared at him with fierce determination. He took it all in, and yet, nothing registered other than the soft lips his left hand covered. For a moment, he was stunned, un-moving, caught in a trance by the god-like beauty the other presented. Still, he forced himself to get down to earth, no doubt, the blond would want answers and some explanations, but _just how could he explain this?_

And there was the problem with the knife as well, his right hand gripped the other's wrist even tighter at the thought.

“Well, this is a surprise.” Stated Asami, a smirk playing on his lips. “Who was the idiot to arm you with a weapon, kitten?”

The boy made to kick him with his knee, the glint in his eyes growing darker. How it enticed the alpha in him, that fight in the omega. Low, muffled growls came from the younger's throat as none of his attempts at overthrowing Asami worked, and the knife on his hand was slowly slipping from his grip. “Shh,” Asami made to soothe him, trying to keep his body as still as possible as he moved his fingers to push the knife out of the blond's grasp. This however, only caused panic to grow stronger within him, the pheromones of distraught oozing from every fiber of his young body in alarming speed. “It'll be fine,” The king tried once more, succeeding in taking the knife away, but the flying fist that aimed for his face next stopped him from taking a look at the symbols on its hilt.

Instead, he felt a new feeling arise within him, surprise if you may, when the smaller form got the upper hand by freeing both his hands and clawed at his arm and chin, a wild look in his hazel eyes.

With a grunt, Asami threw the knife away and used his free hand to recapture both of the omega's wrists over his head, and this time, he didn't bother soothing his fears. “Look, I know it seems like it, and the timing adds more to your fears, but I'm not here to hurt you in any way.” The struggles of the body beneath him stopped for a split second, and then resumed, even though at a slower pace. 

Well isn't this a nice reminder? The alpha thought. It was, what, the _third_ time he had to deal with a struggling omega? “Stop it!” He grit his teeth, the glare returned full force and it was aimed at him.

The raven swore, if Nyx thought he'd get out of this unscathed, he couldn't be more wrong. “I'll release you if you behave yourself.” He promised, “Just stop struggling.” 

The body beneath his ceased its movements, pondering over his words. Then, ever so slowly, nodded its head. Asami breathed through his nose, hovering over the young male a few seconds longer before stepping away and releasing him from his hold. Immediately, his hand flew to snatch the small knife away before the omega could have it in his grasp again and stashed it in his belt. “This,” He said, pointing to it, “Stays with me.”

The blond gave a pout while pushing himself to the far corner, where the traitorous Nyx stood watching with amused eyes. “Funny how you'd say that,” he murmured under his breath, “Since you're _not_ here to hurt me.”

“Oh, I'm not.” The alpha smirked. “That's precisely _why_ this stays with me.” His remark was met with a low growl from the youth, and Asami found a strange sensation building up inside of him again. _When was the last time a being such as this treated him as an equal?_

That egotistical know it all look from Nyx and he had his answer; _never_. 

“What's-”

“So, why are you here?” The blond interrupted, making the golden eyed alpha sigh internally. There goes the chance to find out his mate's name.

Nevertheless, he pointed behind the blond. “I'm here for him.” He stated, glaring at the mythical creature dead in the eye when the other wasn't watching. He let an evil smirk fall over his features when that lithe frame turned its back on him. Before he could have the satisfaction of seeing the creature cower however, the youth's hazel eyes turned to him.

“Why?” Was the simple question. Simple, it was, yet, unanswerable. What could he possibly say? Nothing, for explaining how the creature hiding in his carriage was in fact a troublemaker seemed stupid to even think about. The omega was already skeptical of him, he was walking on thin ice and, should he not choose his words carefully, one wrong move could make his mate run away, again.

“Because, the phoenix only stays with the king.” Asami replied, hinting heavily yet not quite revealing his high status, he didn't want to scare him or crush that carefree attitude.

“So? He came to me by himself.” The blond scoffed, crossing his arms over his clothed chest. “And, that still doesn't explain why you were on top of me earlier.” It was dark, so the alpha couldn't see for sure, but judging by the small waver at the end of the sentence, he would assume that the younger was blushing. 

He smirked, crawling two steps closer, and humming in pretense thought as he sat down near the covers. “Hm, well you never explained what you were doing spying on me earlier kitten.”

A sense of pride and victory washed over him as the younger sputtered and struggled to find an excuse. Asami already knew the answer to that of course, Kairi had filled him in earlier how guilty the young omegan beauty had seemed before running off to see him. There was the matter of flaming pride that drew him in more, that excited him. “I wasn't-” The blond stopped, huffing. “I wasn't _spying_. Who'd wanna spy on you?”

“Little runaway omegas, or so it seems.” The king replied arrogantly, a small smile on his lips making the other scoff.

“Yeah right, keep thinking what you want.” He grumbled, but didn't protest further (it would be futile anyways), opting instead, to petting the mythical being by his side, who in return gave off a soft glow in happiness, lighting up the darkness enough so Asami could make up most of the blond's features. It amazed him how beautiful he could be.

“I, also didn't get your name.” Asami said in a soft tone, almost afraid to disrupt the calm atmosphere that now surrounded them.

“Oh!” Those glowing hazel eyes turned to him, the plush lips forming an 'o' at realizing how rude he'd appeared to be by society's standards. “I'm Tanaka, Tanaka Akihito.” He offered a small smile to which Asami replied with one of his own.

“Pleasure to meet you, Akihito.” He gave a small nod in acknowledgment, testing the name on his tongue for a few more times to get the feel of it. “Akihito hm.. it suits you, kitten.” He concluded.

“D-don't address me so informally you brute! It's Tanaka to you!” He said, his cheeks coloring a soft pink that blended in well with the rest of his clouded features. “And don't call me kitten either!” 

“And who are you to command me?” Asami taunted with a raised brow. “Last time I checked, omegas had to be respectful to those superior.” It was a joke, of course, but only those who really knew him would be able to tell, the youth not making an exception.

The blond glared at him for a few seconds, bowing his head then and murmuring an apology. This turn of events not only surprised Asami, but made him feel exceptionally guilty. That wasn't what he wanted to happen. “Hey,” Before he could take it back though, the other was slowly crawling towards him on all fours. 

His golden eyes locked with Nyx, who was just as confused, before moving back on the lithe frame nearing him. It took no time at all, for the small shelter he could provide omegas with in war wasn't big, for the younger to reach him. With the phoenix's help in lighting, he could see those eyes harden and melt at his features, then a hand rested on his knee. “Won't you punish me for my mistake?” The youth whispered in his ear, letting his weight fall over the older male and forcing their bodies on the floor. “I've been bad haven't I?”

It was tempting, so _so_ tempting that not only was the alpha in him howling in excitement, his body was slowly losing control too. The breath over his neck caused his skin to burn and other places of his body beg for attention. He was still in his right mindset though, and he would put an end to it. “Oh, _alpha_~” Akihito whispered, his hand wandering from his thigh, upper and closer to his nether regions. It made him go mad, instead of stopping the hand he raised his own to caress the other's face, playing with the strands of hair falling over his forehead. He could've stayed like that, had it not been for the many alarm bells ringing in his head when the other searched higher, where his belt was, yeah, he could've really enjoyed those few moments. 

He pushed the younger off him before he could steal the small knife and hovered over him for the second time that evening. 

The omega growled, pushing against him to get up. “Don't underestimate me!” He yelled, to which the alpha nodded.

“I wasn't about to. Didn't peg you for the easily hurt type, kitten. Can you not separate a joke from seriousness?”

“Easy for you to say. You haven't been the laughing stock for ages.” The youth's melodic voice cracked in the end and he gave up, letting all his weight to the floor and looking the other way. “Stuck up bastards like you have their heads way up their asses to actually know anything.” He scoffed, and Asami willed every protesting muscle in his body not to lash out at the blond for such disrespect.

It was fine, he didn't know who he was talking to, and he'd obviously been through something. Showing superiority wouldn't help things anyhow. With a sigh, Asami pushed himself up on his feet and marched to where Nyx still stood in the corner. The creature glared in disapproval but otherwise didn't move as he grabbed him, putting him in the crook of his arms (a difficult task given the bird's size but he could do it). He turned to the omega, barely saying anything as the other arranged his clothing. “I'll take my leave then.” 

Aki didn't look up at that announcement, merely swiping his hair away from his eyes and looking at the entrance as his arms hugged his knees close to his chest. chest sighed once more, willing his feet to move forward. “I assure you, this won't happen again,” He glanced at the omega from over his shoulder, meeting the other's hazel eyes and giving the smallest of nods. “Have a good sleep.”

With that, Asami left, hopping out of the carriage, startling the once again sleeping guards. Not two steps later, Akihito's voice called out to him. “You bastard! Come back and apologize properly for one!”

He winced, internally, deciding it was better to not answer at all. “You two!” He turned to the two betas. “We're supposed to leave first thing in the morning,” His golden eyes turned cold in color. “I'm considering putting up a nice discipline show before that, hm?”

The two visibly gulped and shivered, shaking their heads no in sync. Their leader sighed, Nyx wriggling out of his grasp and strutting forward, deciding the conversation too lame to be a part off. “I'm leaning towards not doing it as well, so, don't make me change my mind.” 

With that last warning he retired for the night, hopefully he'd be able to catch a few hours of sleep before the sunrise. And there was _that_ problem as well.

The alpha growled, sleep would have to wait. He walked back to the tent with an aching hard on and the intent to hurt a _certain_ phoenix badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's smth wrong with my writing.. Is it broken?  
Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed ^^ don't forget to tell me what you thought of it alright?  
Also, I might update once every two mondays, so that I have more time to edit the chapter and make it more presentable. So if I don't update next moday, it's alright k? You have no reason to worry ^^


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I'm late XD sorryyy  
But since smth came up last minute last monday, I decided to give you a little scare for halloween and then come back from the dead XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter, please do let me know what you think. See you guys tomorrow ^^

Asami gazed at the engravings and carvings on the knife, he had forgone sleep that night once again, first of all having to take care of his body needs, then a long talk with the cause of his troubles. Nyx had huffed and hissed at first, as the strong head he was, but then again, his view of things mattered a lot to the mythical creature. In the end, they sorted things out somehow; having a one sided conversation wasn't exactly the easiest thing ever, yet they made it work, thousands of kings before him had as well as his own father. Though, not all had to deal with the phoenix's matchmaking whims. In the end, what mattered to him was that Nyx understood where he was wrong. “I don't wish to make you upset.” He had said then, “But, however close in both mind and heart we may be, my personal affairs are my own. You can't meddle or force yourself into playing a big part in it, as in the end, should he be the right person, you'll still be there, a major part in it.” 

You can't force something that wasn't meant to be, he'd told the wise creature, mimicking his father's teachings, who lost himself in a forced unhappy marriage while trying to make it work. And that's why, he just couldn't bid another to the same fate, knowing what it's like to grow up in such households.

Nyx had looked down, knowing full well how it had been, then ruffled his head against the alpha's chest as a means of both comfort and apology. Then, the both of them had stared each other down, Asami knowing what he had to do, yet not wanting it. Nyx on the other hand, complied without even being told to. He'd walked out of the tent without looking back, taking his cold punishment head on for the sake of his master.

It was nearing dawn by that time, so the ruler found it pointless to catch on to some much needed sleep, opting instead, to decipher the markings and engravings on the small knife he got from the blond beauty.

It seemed to be made of fine material, so it was safe to assume that this 'Tanaka' household was of noble blood, if it actually existed. He couldn't explain why, but he had this instinct that the name Akihito gave him was a fake one, no matter how easily it rolled off his tongue. Other than that, there was little the golden eyed male could decipher under the candlelight. The engravings were foreign to him, yet somehow, he'd seen them once before. “Where?…” He wondered. 

The handle of the small weapon was colored a nice shade of gleaming yellow, the small engravings making out the shape of a cat-like figurine, its hind legs touching the black hilt, while it's forearms reached up to where the sharp metal begun. It wasn't big in size, and it was fairly light, maybe that was the reason why he hadn't noticed the blond carrying it before?

The first sun rays had settled at the top of the sky when Kirishima came to wake him up, as he was mindlessly feeling the blade's textures. Most of the soldiers were up, the man reported when he got up and changed into better clothing, they were already packing up the tents and materials to go.

“I'll be out in a few, don't bother with breakfast.” Asami replied. “Call Kairi, tell him it's urgent.”

The bespectacled male left with a bow, leaving him to strap on his dark colored armor and throw on his cape. Next, the alpha rolled up the makeshift bed and arranged maps to put away, he couldn't let the others do all of his work after all. He them looked through reports on his desk. 

“Sire?” It was how the beta leader found him, humming softly to himself as he searched for possible mistakes or solutions to the problems written in the paper.

“Come, Kairi.” He gestured with his hand, golden eyes never leaving the documents on his hand. “It has come to my attention,” He begun, swirling a soft pen in his fingers. “That you've either failed to do a splendid job as usual,” Asami sighed, setting the pen down after signing the sheets, finally turning to look at the person in charge of Akihito's well-being. “Or you hid something from me, on purpose.”

His underling gulped, standing up straighter with his hands behind his back. “I fail to understand what you mean, Asami-sama.” He fidgeted under his boss' scrutinizing gaze.

With a smirk, expecting such an answer from his most capable beta, the king set the paperwork aside completely, picking up the knife from where it was buried under the maps in swift movements, and showed it to the older male. “Does this look familiar to you?”

Kairi blinked, unmoving as he played around with the sharp weapon. His silence was answer enough in itself. “Thought so,” The alpha nodded, stating the truth if to confirm it one last time. “So, you hid it from me on purpose.

“Why?”

“…” For a good few minutes, he beta chose to keep quiet, an action (one which was more of a gesture) that Asami recognized immediately. The male was trying to find the best wording, to not dig his grave a little deeper and save himself from the situation. Had there been other circumstances, Asami would say the man was a traitor, but he knew better. Kairi had served under his father for many years when he was young, and now, he stood at the top ranks serving under him too. Kairi was a good man, with good intentions, but sometimes, he overstepped his boundaries. “I was trying to protect you sire.” He said at last. “At first I thought you knew, but then, when you didn't press matters further, it became clear you had no idea of its existence. I… was worried, that should I even bring the subject to your attention, you wouldn't judge without playing in favoritism-”

“Do not,” Asami growled, feral. “Do not even think for a moment to finish that sentence. Both I and Nyx are perfectly capable of taking care of one single person. An omega at that.”

“And yet you're both blinded by the possibility of him being your mate, not for once thinking he may be corrupted.” Kairi stood his ground, his stance faltering if only a little bit. “You didn't notice him carrying at first glance, despite the knife being in clear sight.” 

His words rang true, the alpha couldn't deny, yet the other still had no right in making decisions without his knowing.

He sighed. “Kairi, I may not have noticed him carrying it. But no there should be no worries in me being able to protect myself, with of without beforehand notices, though, the warning would have been appreciated.” The cold, unforgiving gaze he pinned the man with next had the beta bowing his head. 

“Forgive me, sire.” He said, but didn't end it there. “However I am sworn to protect you, and if need be, I'll do it all over again.”

“And you shall face the consequences every time.” The king replied without missing a heartbeat. “You're in charge of setting up my tent next time, cleaning the stables for a week, and taking care of Nyx's needs for until the full moon.” 

He smirked, seeing the barely noticeable slump of the man's shoulders and headed out after giving him a pat on the shoulder. “You're free to continue this sort of protection, but I promise you, next time I won't be so forgiving.” He paused for a moment by the entrance, thinking. “Oh, and do pack all my things, I'll be busy elsewhere.”

He left, leaving poor Kairi groaning internally. “Well that went well..”

~

Asami gazed at his troops, all of them gathering their valuables and weapons, preparing the horses for a long road. Strong as the animals were, they wouldn't be taking any breaks till they reached the kingdom, so everyone needed to replenish their energy. Soldiers, saved omegas alike. 

The sun was barely past the mountain peaks, and as unlikely he thought it to be for the other to be up, the male still searched the crowd of people for one blond omega.

To his surprise, Akihito was up, chatting away with some lower rank knights with a smile on his face. The man looked flustered, awkward even, as he stood there, with his arms fumbling over the falling weapons on his shoulder. It somehow irritated the alpha, why is he so at ease? And what right did the freaking knight have to even look at his mate?

With long strides, he marched towards them, the brown haired soldier noticing him at first, backing away a few steps in nervousness. 

Must be a newbie.

His actions alerted the blond to his presence, and, as he saw him coming, he took off one of his geta and threw it at him, yelling

, "Give me back my knife you brute!" 

Although caught off guard, Asami easily caught the oncoming shoe with his hand, humming thoughtfully as the other alpha backed away completely, before running off to his duties. 

“And that's the first thing that comes to mind when you see me? Hm... makes one wonder if you really were immune to that devilish act you pulled off the other day.” He said, resuming his walk towards the now flustered omega, who pulled off his other geta and threw at his face once more. Asami easily dodged it, letting it clang on the dirty ground before bending to pick it up on one hand. “I'm assuming you don't need these anymore then,” He joked halfheartedly, finally reaching the blonde.

The lithe frame moved back two steps and growled at him.

“I can function without them just fine!” Aki grit his teeth, willing his blush to go away. “Unlike some, I'm used to hardships and pain.” He scoffed, going as far as not to attempt taking the dangling footwear from the man's hand, he meant what he said. “Give me back my damn knife!”

“No.” Asami immediately replied, taking hold of his mate's wrist to pull him close. “And don't think that just because I'm of high status I don't know what it's like to work for your own needs, kitten.” His golden eyes held a twinkle in them, seeing the way the other struggled against his hold with all his might. However entertaining the sight was though, it was time to get serious. “What did that alpha want with you?”

“Why do you care?” Akihito bristled, pushing at the strong chest of the soldier in annoyance.

“I care,” Asami began, pushing the blond's body closer to his own, “Because as your savior, you are my responsibility.” Mine to claim, he thought. He could see the phoenix stare in the corner of his eyes and willed the thought away. “And as such, should anything happen to you, I would never forgive myself.”

“Well, in other words, because of your selfish reasons, for your ego to feel better.” The youth rolled his eyes. “Let go before I cut off your family jewels, and yes, I am fully capable of doing just that. So. Let. Go.” With another push, and an infuriating chuckle on the alpha's part, Akihito was finally let go. He hurriedly straightened out his kimono, the damn thing easily got wrinkled and messed up, and crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you want?”

Asami was caught off guard by the question. “What might you mean, kitten?” 

“You approached me, and I doubt it was because of that poor soldier, so spill it. What do you want?” To emphasize his impatience, Akihito repeatedly tapped his foot on the ground, which wasn't as annoying as it would've been with the geta on, but it still made Asami internally flinch and wince. He set out to find an answer and quick, the inner alpha howling in protest at his mate hurting his feet out of his lack of words.

“Well,” How could he explain that the boy was actually right? “I came to see how you were doing, and also to show you your duties for as long as you'll be travelling with us.” He smoothly lied. Well, it was part truth, the blond couldn't waste their supplies for free after all. “Since there are steadily more mouths to feed when we head back from war, and you omegas can't exactly be left alone to find food or collect wood for fire, you're tasked to help out as much as possible while in camp.” He explained, gesturing for the other to follow as they walked towards the horses. “It can be simple duties, from feeding the battle horses to cooking and cleaning, you decide. How-”

“Great, I was just asking the others about it. What can I do to help?” The younger cut him off quickly with an energetic tint in his voice as he hopped on his feet in front of Asami, walking backwards. It made the alpha fear he would fall, but he refrained from actually showing it. The happy glint in the omega's eyes though, made him stop and wonder; how come there existed someone so willing to do chores? Most dreaded having to work for the army, despite being grateful they were saved. Just how different can you be Akihito?

The spark in him… it was so, so addicting Asami couldn't get enough of it.

That's why, he decided that he wouldn't let it go. “Well, you can help me around if you want.”

A mischievous grin settled onto Aki's face, his eyes widened in glee and it made the alpha wonder whether he said the wrong thing. “Great!” It were the next few words the omega not so secretly muttered that had him roaring with laughter. “This way I can both repay you and get my knife back. I'll beat you up so bad you don't remember your own name, alpha.”

~

It was frustrating, the way the omega kept hissing under his breath, stop to massage his now dirty feet, how he walked three steps behind because of it. It drove Asami mad. 

To make things more interesting between them, he challenged Akihito to a dare. If, the younger managed to snatch his knife, or even one of his geta, away, he would give him the rest of his belongings on his own accord. It had made the blond so thrilled, and Asami was both proud and happy at the male's antics.

He was beginning to regret it though.

Not only was it backfiring in the form of bruised, scratched feet, but it also made the young omega less and less energetic by the second. 

It was now early noon, the sun reaching its peak in the sky, which meant a few hours for Akihito walking around barefooted, over bumpy, rocky and muddy ground.

Really, Asami hated that. But, he couldn't go back on his words without damaging either of their prides, so, when they had almost everything done, and he'd just about had it with the omega's pain, the raven haired king stopped in his tracks and turned to Akihito. The male almost bumped with him, but caught himself in the nick of time.

“Wha-what is it?” He questioned, a little nervous.

Asami's golden eyes pierced right through him. “I hate it how you omegas prove to be such difficult, yet delicate little things.” With a growl to go with that statement, he picked Aki up and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring the startled yelps and embarrassed gasps coming from the younger's mouth.

“Wh-what the hell! You bastard,” It didn't take long for the blond to start pounding on his back. “Let me down! I can walk just fine!”

Luckily for him, Asami ignored that too, instead, silently carrying him toward his small carriage.

“Stay put, we're to set off now so there's nothing for you to do anymore.” He said, letting the lithe frame down on the wooden floor of the carriage as gently as he could. For a moment, they stood like that, neither completely catching on to the intimate position they stood in; with Akihito's hands over the alpha's shoulders, and him trapping the younger with his muscular arms on either side of the small frame, their faces not an inch apart. Only when a cough grabbed their attention, did the runaway omega hurriedly step inside to cover his intense blush. Asami turned to his right hand man with a tired sigh. “I'm coming Kirishima.”

“Actually,” The General cleared his throat. “I came to inform you that I'll be leading the troops for today, you, your majesty, need to rest.”

“Hm?” The king almost 'tch'ed in annoyance. “Don't joke around, Kirishima. I'll lead the way, I'm their warlord after all.” He made to brush past the older man, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder pushing him back.

“You think I wouldn't notice?” The bespectacled male questioned, “You skipped out on a good night's rest again, and heavens knows just how many nights this makes it now. Your highness, you might be their warlord, but it is I, who is tasked in looking after you and your well-being.” He said, leaving no room for arguments as he easily took hold of the situation. “Rest.” With those last words, and a strong push in the carriage's direction, indicating what was actually going on inside the male's head, Kirishima left, leaving a huffing Asami behind.

“Damn mother-hen.” The king murmured, yet still doing as his long time friend and adviser suggested. 

The moment he stepped into the carriage, all that tiredness began taking its toll on him. No matter how many times he faced through it, Asami was only human, and humans needed energy and rest to survive. Still, he didn't like being forced to submit to his needs.

"What are you doing?" The omega's voice reached his ears and he looked up, placing a carefully built mask of arrogance on his face, sure to annoy the other as he moved closer to the blond. Akihito grit his teeth, "This is my carriage. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"

"I was, but that damned mother-hen forbade me from going out. Said something about needing to rest." The king replied smoothly, taking a seat near the arranged futon the younger slept in. 

"Hm? Why, is there something wrong for them to do that?" Aki closed the small drawer and stood up to draw near him, the sudden tremor inside the vehicle when the thing began to move sent him falling right in the alpha's arms. No doubt, the raven haired male caught him and held him there, staring down at him with that molten gaze of his. "U-um.."

"Not really," The other smirked as the youth rushed to get off of him. "Just some sleepless nights slowing down my everyday performance is all." He stretched and leaned against the wooden wall. "Nothing a few hours of sleep can't fix, and besides," He turned to the blond once again. "This isn't your carriage, my little kitten. It belongs to the army, to the kingdom. It just so happens to be your luck that because of circumstances you got to have it all to yourself, and now, you get to share it with me, for a little while." The presumed Tanaka huffed and whipped his head away, arms crossed over the kimono clothed chest. "All the other ones are full." Asami shrugged, justifying his presence with just that. For some long minutes, they just stood like that, and he closed his golden eyes the way he was. He wouldn't push the younger for conversation, not if he didn't want it. Besides, it was too much of a hassle dealing with an infuriated omega when he felt so sluggish. A good day's work does that to you I suppose, he thought. 

Suddenly, small, warm hands rested on either side of his face; the king snapped his eyes open to be met with Akihito's determined, yet blushing, face. The other's fingers curled themselves and tugged at stray strands of hair, bringing his head to rest on the blond's lap. It was... indescribable. His heart pounded inside his chest as if the space containing it was too small for it to fit; the way the omega's tender movements tried to soothe his being and brought covers over his boy made Asami swallow hard and lean into the touch. 

Yes, this was exactly how he imagined a mate to be, how he wanted it to be. But... what, made the younger do that?

"What are you doing kitten? I thought you hated me."

The omega scoffed. "I hate your guts, but you... not really. I can't really bring myself to hate you." He said, leaving his hand tangled in the older male's soft raven locks. "There's this.. I can't explain. You, you're... different." The way Akihito struggled to find words to express himself had the other twist himself so that he could stare him in the eye. Those hazel orbs didn't meet his gaze, but as far as he could see, something was troubling the young male.

He moved his hand and cupped the youth's cheek, forcing him to look at him directly in the eye.

"Different, how?" He questioned, his hand moving to the back of the omega's neck, stroking the warm skin.

"You're..." Akihito bit his lower lip, not managing to hold eye contact for long. "You're different... You're not.. forceful, like any other alpha's I have seen, unlike any beta and you're somehow considerate." His melodic voice lowered to barely a whisper at the end, making a genuine smile fall over the alpha's lips. Seeing this, he stuttered to hide his embarrassment. "A-and arrogant like hell! Ge-get off right now!" 

"You're the one who made me stay like that in the first place." Asami countered with a small laugh, yet doing as he was told, now being to eye level with the younger. He caressed his cheeks and leaned in close, whispering, "Does that mean I'm special kitten?" The other didn't reply, his hazel orbs fluttering close by their closeness, it made the alpha smile in some sort of victory. Closer, he brought their forms closer to each other, until their noses were a hair length away, until he could feel the other's heart pounding erratically beneath his touch. 

In a daring move, he connected their lips in a short chaste kiss.

When he pulled away, the warmth of Aki's lips already felt so long ago, and it seemed the other felt the same, for the blond wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in once again. Asami felt like celebrating, it was a small victory in his part.

Small, and short lived. For when the connected their lips a third time, a sudden change of view had him rushing on his feet, for a black phoenix approaching his own companion was all the warning he got before hell unleashed upon them and cries of war reached their ears faster than lightning.

The drawing of Akihito I made ^

Asami is coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated! And dying...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wanted to update last Monday, but my parents thought it was the perfect time to move our stuff into the new house so here I am now. ^^;;  
Also, I wanted to put so much more into this chapter, but it felt like too much so I will split it in two parts, where in the next one, we finally get to know the identity of Asami's rival and the one who the black phoenix serves.
> 
> SO, without further ado, after some tiny details of my life being thrown in to hopefully make you laugh, lets get on with the chapter!
> 
> -  
me: goes to work one day.  
my dad: But just how were you able to work with those tiny hands of yours?  
me: suddenly feeling all self-conscious and hides my hand with my other hand at twist it out of view while eating.
> 
> -  
my friend: makes a joke  
My friend: Tries to imitate  
My friend: lightly pushes me as part of the imitation  
My friend: "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't do that."  
Me: "What? WHy?"  
my friend *while rubbing my back*: "You're too fragile"  
Me: contemplating whether I should cry, get offended or make use of that statement.  
me: "BrUh!"
> 
> -  
my teacher: Gives out some random file work  
My teacher: "Now for your project as last years i want you to write a book of high school memories.  
me *internally breaking down and malfunctioning*: YaSs!
> 
> -  
me: studies for exam since 1pm to 9pm  
also me: loses it in chemistry exam  
Also also me: still does better than i though i would TT^TT
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy today's chapter ^^

_It all happened so fast,_ Nyx had felt it, a change in the atmosphere, the terrain felt… too guarded, too _quiet_. Though they were nearing the borders of the Dracaena town, these parts of the wild were known for bandit attacks, and no matter how many times Ryuichi _himself_ had chosen the patrol guards, the attacks and robberies kept on coming, even stronger than before.

Ryuichi knew what that meant, so did Nyx, but it was a matter of priorities, which problem was bigger, which one mattered most. He knew, his master was to make his move when they reached the town center but… though no attacks had befallen their king himself, the possibility could never be denied.

The air was too thick for the mythical being to stay calm, from the distance he could see their army march past the clearing and hide themselves into the small forest. His enhanced sight allowed him to see them clearly still, though he'd have to draw closer to the ground than before. 

Nothing. It was still quiet, the blinding sun seemed to scorch down any sound of the wilderness, it was hot and annoying, that awful feeling weighed him down, making Nyx worry more than he felt necessary. _What was wrong, what was wrong? _

The phoenix drew even closer to the line of trees, watching over his master and his mate even closer. The small cracks in the carriage's roof were enough for him to have a peek at the two, the sight of them finally bonding bringing relief to his fiery heart. They both needed each other to live their life as a complete one.

Movement under the crown of a tree caught his attention, then one further away to the opposite side had him panicking. So it would be. 

He made to fly lower and send his master a warning, but a force collided with him from below, making him lose sight for a few moments. Nyx shook his head, one of his wings felt cold, getting his focus back was a harder task than what he believed it to be, but when he could finally see clearly, his vision filled with black. It left him dumbfounded for a moment; the black phoenix. _What was that phoenix doing so close to their second strongest town? _

Before he could wonder, the other being lunged forward, attempting to scratch at his face. That was all the warning Asami needed, Nyx immediately got the gist of it and did his all to attack the other phoenix. Whoever was behind this would surely pay. With a deafening screech, one that would alert all the others from the upcoming danger, the golden phoenix clashed with the black one.

~

Asami rose to his feet before the carriage even stopped, pushing the blond omega to a corner and punching the front wall till it cracked and gave under his strength. “Stop the carriage, immediately!” He commanded the rider, moving back and taking a hold of Akihito's upper arm. “Let's go.”

“W-wait, what's going on?” 

An arrow shot through the air, aiming for the omega's head and, should Asami not have pushed him out of the way, it would've hit its target. Such a convenient gesture was enough of an answer for the youth, who trembled in his arms. Pushing the lithe frame behind him, Asami took out his blade and ducked for cover. 

“Go, go, go!” He yelled over the noise, the rider having already joined the battle, and guiding Aki to the back of the vehicle. There stood waiting a man clad in black, making to risk a lucky strike yet failing, as the omega's reflexes seemed fast enough to block the attack. The youth moved in front of Asami and ducked, catching the attacker's hand in his own and twisting it so the sharp knife would drop. Then he made the bigger male trip and fall to the ground with a loud thud. 

Amazing, Asami thought as a smirk took over his features. He stepped in front of the younger, putting a hand on his shoulder and stepping over the groaning assailant. “I'd question your intentions, however right now I'm running out of time. I do trust you'll await my return will you not?”

Not waiting for an answer, the alpha king bent down and twists both the other's hands behind his back, proceeding to then tie them to one of the carriage's wooden tires. While getting up, the golden eyed male made sure to knock the attacker unconscious before turning back to the blond omega. “Come on.”

Dumbfounded, and a little scared, though the adrenaline running through his veins hid it well, Akihito followed behind the royal. “Where, where are we going?” He questioned, wincing when his bare feet got cut by the small pebbles on the ground. “Aren't you supposed to go the other way?!” Aki stopped, looking back at the frightening scene, a small version of war presenting itself before his eyes. Hell, he thought, that's what it is. But he never was one for fearing that part of life, his hazel eyes didn't waver at the massacre. “Won't they need yo-” 

His wrist was caught in Asami's hold before he could finish his sentence.

“That's for me to worry about, isn't it?” The king stated more than asked, “So just do as you're told and follow me.” 

And so he did, swallowing a lump in his throat he followed after the alpha, ducking under flying bodies and dodging hits, sometimes, even defending his savior himself, Akihito found his heart rate going up as time passed. They were out of battle ground now, Kairi stood waiting with a few other figures behind him, it all made him more anxious; the way his pounding heart seemed to bleed while trying to break through his rib-cage. Just what was going on?

He forced his feet to move and fell in step with the older alpha, already having some suspicions as to what would happen, and none of the presumed endings calmed him, in fact it only made him worry more. 

“H-hey,” He made to ask, yet the beta male beat him to it.

“Sire,” He gave a jerk of his chin, formalities were nothing in the fax of emergency. “These are the last ones, we've sent every omega out of war zone, into the woods where they will be safer. A small guard detail is with them, waiting till I give the signal to leave and head for the city. They'll find a place to stay there, surely.”

“Good,” Asami replied, nodding, the air around him so serious that it made the blond feel sick. The atmosphere was tense, he got the gist of it. They were being separated, Asami would head off to war, while he... he would, he would be taken somewhere _safe_? The ongoing conversation shattered all hope that it wouldn't go that way. “I trust you'll return as soon as possible. And that you'll let the guards know to call for back up. We're still too far into the woods to be noticed immediately, so we're going to need all the help we can get.” That being said, the raven haired male put his hand on Akihito's back, resting it between his shoulder for a moment (the heat of it seeping through the thin kimono), before lightly pushing him forward. Still unbelieving, Aki almost felt betrayed as the beta grabbed hold of his shoulder and gently started dragging him away. “Be good.” The alpha tried to smile as he turned away. Maybe, for good…

But, he wouldn't have any of it. “Wait!” He shook off Kairi's hand and ran in front of the alpha, holding his arms out as if to stop him. _Didn't he realize it?_ The omega's thoughts went on a rampage, there was a _freaking_ battle taking place right there and then. Didn't Asami know, didn't he understand that lives could be lost? What if he died? War, that was _war_ he would head on to! “D-don't…-”

His right wrist was caught by the older male, his left elbow too, being brought down by the gentle hold of the alpha. “Come now, it will be fine Akihito.” The golden eyed male said with a frown. “Go-”

“No!” Aki yelled, pushing at the man's broad chest. “You don't get it! War changes people! It _kills_ them! It destroys every ounce of humanity! You can't-!” Tears ran down his cheeks, broken memories too much to bear, the weight on his shoulders becoming a ton bigger. As the lost Takaba, the one who suffered at the hands of society and its functions, the young male couldn't take it.

Wasn't this sort of thing cruel, having met a potential someone, a mate, and to have him be ripped away. Or God knows what would happen! He didn't want this!

“_You're talking big for someone who's never really experienced its effects first hand aren't you?_” The harsh words of the superior alpha interrupted him. "I do understand your fears to a degree, though i cannot say for sure why you even bother worrying. Do you know who you're talking to, kitten?" The nickname felt wrong with the way he said it, as if now it wasn't a way to tease, but a way of underestimation. "I am Asami Ryuichi, nothing, and I mean nothing, can change that fact. You say war changes people, that it kills them, but you didn't know that the me you know today was born by one?" The grip in which he clutched the frail omega in became stronger, to the point of bruising, but it didn't matter. As alpha, it was his duty to clear the youngster's worries away, even if it was said so in harsh words. "Now **go**." 

He pushed the blond towards the awaiting group, this time, with much more force than before yet the male didn't fall, making him secretly proud. If this person was to be his mate, his _queen_, he would bow down to the lords, to the gods ruling over their live for the first time ever. 

"W... wait!" The blond was desperate by now, trying to get a hold of the other's elbow before he turned away but the firm grip Kairi had on his forearm stopped him. Bandits seemed to have noticed their absence, for more than half a dozen were seen charging towards their direction. The alpha in front of them growled and gave a cry of war, deciding to take matters into his own hand to deal with them. But he was alone-

"Lets go, omega-kun." The man tried to smile to lighten the mood, if only he could do just that. Unfortunately, the blizzard that lived in Aki's soul was too strong to be ignored, to painful to just let go of it just like that. Why didn't they listen? Why didn't they understand? _Asami would die!_

All fight vanished when the male's golden eyes glared at him from afar, it was some sort of warning wasn't it? The blond felt so weak against the world in those moments, all he could think off was _why_. Just why did it have to go like that? He let himself get pulled along the way to 'safety' further and further down the narrow road of the forest. Away from his potential mate, without knowing whether they would ever see each other again. The other four, omegas, he noticed, whispered among themselves, stealing glances at him and his tear stricken face every so often. Judging, gossiping. He didn't care, the world could end and he wouldn't care what they thought. not them, not anyone else. He wouldn't just sit by and patiently listen like some housewife, he wouldn't follow the omega ways because they wanted him to. He just wanted a chance in being happy... Was that too much to ask for?

No, it _couldn't_ be. Everyone deserved a chance to be happy, and he'd most likely just found his. He wouldn't sit by and let it pass. 

The line of trees seemed to grow thinner, the dense forest green leaving way for open roads, no doubt, leading to the fore-mentioned civilization. A knight stood waiting on a horse in the distance, his face lit up when they noticed them drawing closer. "Commander!" He greeted, getting off the tame beast to walk in a fast manner towards them. "These are the last one?" He questioned, grey colored eyes roaming over them, stopping when meeting his broken gaze. Aki felt himself be handed over to the young knight, internally he growled, he felt like a sack of potatoes being passed around. To show his displease however, he only shook of Kairi's large hands with a strangled whine. 

The beta leader sighed, "Yes, these are the last ones. Join with the rest of the group and bring them to safety. I'll be going back to help, and as soon as you take the omegas to safety, you are also required to return, alongside back up. This seems more than just a small bandit situation." 

While the two talked, Kairi saying something about how he, Akihito, in particular should be watched carefully, his eyes traveled to the brown mane standing behind the knight. Just waiting for someone to command it. "So then, I shall trust you with- _Wait! Akihito-kun!!!_"

Without a moment's thought, the omega went and ran past their small group, jumping on the beast and taking hold of its reins. Deaf to the two knights' shouts and commands to stop, he nudged the horse behind the girth area, encouraging it to move forward, and even faster than ever as he left the others behind to head back into battlefield. If he would go down, then he'd go down fighting. "Hiya!" He screamed, pushing the stallion to move forward faster and faster. He held on tightly to the reins with one hand, pushing away branches and leaves out of his way with the other. "Just wait, Asami." He murmured, determination overflowing his being, strengthened by anger and fueled by hope. "I'm coming."

The ride back took almost no time at all, the beast obviously being way faster than a human, and he soon reached the war zone, in a worse condition than when he left it. "Dear god..." He whispered, a lump forming in his throat as he stood there for a few moments. There was so much blood, so many dead bodies and yet, yet the bandits just kept coming. One noticed him, a cruel smirk forming on his lips as he charged towards him, the blond was faster though, having the advantage of being on the mane. He urged the stallion to stand on its hind legs, leaving its front legs dangling in the air in a way to balance their weight. Unconsciously, the beast kicked and neighed in frustration, its legs hitting the bandit square on the chest and sending him flying backwards. 

"Akihito!" He heard his name being yelled and turned towards the voice, his presence apparently noticed by the raven haired alpha as well. The man had a scowl on his face, lips curled down and brows furrowed in anger and stress. He didn't rush to get to him, instead opting to angrily stomp towards him, a foolish mistake which left his back wide open for attacks. And the assailants didn't waste a heartbeat to use the opportunity, coming at him from behind. 

"Watch out!" He warned, taking immediate action and lunging forward to strike at the cowardly men the same way he did earlier. He had the alpha's back, and the alpha had his as they worked together to take out a dozen of them.   
More kept coming, doubling the numbers each time and it became too much. "Asami!" Aki turned the mane around, charging towards the alpha and reaching out an arm. "Grab on!" He yelled. And for once, no matter how angry the king was, he followed through his words and took a hold of Akihito's hand, moving his body to jump and take a seat behind the youth. He wasted no time getting the reins and guiding the stallion away from the mass of growing enemies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, if i'm not able to publish the first part tomorrow, then I'll try my best to publish next monday ^^   
Stay tuned guys, we're nearing the end of this!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, i intended to update monday, but i accidentally deleted all my progress and thus, decided on posting today to not leave it for another decade or so. Just a heads up, I may not be able to post the next few weeks, exams are coming up and so I need to study hard TT^TT
> 
> Am looking forward to hearing your thoughts, and so sorry if it seems a little bland. Turns out I'm not all that good at describing fight scenes >~<   
Btw, I kind off revealed the evil king so, come at me in the comments XD

_It's a little weird, kind of terrifying, how the importance of one person can change and complicate everything in life. Ryuichi used to believe that it was a good thing he was cursed to not being attracted to the omega species, that it would only help him as king. Now more than ever, he felt his earlier thoughts come to life, the worries and fear that came alongside a potential mate were too overwhelming. Even more so when his mate was someone as stubborn and headstrong as Akihito._

Why wouldn't the brat understand he needed to stay somewhere safe? _What if he got hurt?_

“A-Asami,” The lithe frame trembled against his chest as the stallion rode through hoards of men. He held the beast's reins with one hand, in the other his trusty sword was tightly held and slaying enemies. 

“Relax,” He grunted, pulling at the reins to defend them from injury. “If anything you should keep your mouth shut. This was your own recklessness that brought you here so quit whining and man up to your own actions.” From the corner of his eyes he could see more men dressed in black come for them. An arrow whistled just under his chin and over the blonde’s head, making him turn his head at the direction in which it was shot; whoever the assailant was, he either hid himself well or moved on to another hiding place. Shit, he grit his teeth, urging the mane to move a few steps back and then lurch forward in max speed with Akihito's help. “Keep your head down!” He commanded the youngster, his golden eyes straying towards every single movement. 

“I am!” The omega bit back, his small hands skillfully taking back his dagger from Asami's belt. “I'll need this though.” He said as he twirled the small weapon on one hand. 

Asami was shocked to say the least, talk about grabbing opportunities. He watched as the blond sliced the air with the knife, grinning when an enemy made to pass by. Aki drew his arm back for an attack; it was, however, useless to try as the alpha thrust his sword in the male's chest before the omega could make his move. 

“Impressive, kitten,” He commented, “Skillful as you may be, however, short range attacks will only get you killed before you know it. You need a proper weapon.” To prove his point, the alpha clashed swords with another man before killing him with a clean swipe through the chest. Then, making use of the smaller male's distracted look; he swiftly took the dagger out of his hands once again and kept it out of reach. “Couldn't you just ask, darling?”

“H-hey! Asami give it back!” Aki twisted his body so that he could face the older male, one hand over the alpha's shoulder so as not to fall, and the other reaching for the knife over the other's head. It was a fails mission, given the position he was in as well as the leader's height, and yet, he still tried. Both ignoring their surroundings for one moment almost nearly cost their lives, as another arrow whistled just past his ear, missing the omega by mere millimeters and causing him to shrink back into Asami's chest. The alpha cursed under his breath, taking the reins in one hand and urging the stallion to sprint further into battle field, where he knew his most trusted would surely be. He secured one arm around the youth's body, holding him close, both to protect and to comfort him.

Not too long after, their battle horse trotted up to the heart of the war zone, Asami immediately recognizing the bespectacled brunette fighting off two black clothed soldiers with practiced movements; He dodged the attacks of one, and used the moment to turn the allies against each-other before forcing the two bodies to collapse onto one another and fall unconscious to the ground.

As Asami took care of some enemies on his own, Akihito took the time to observe his surroundings; Kirishima got ready for an oncoming attack, drawing his katana back and crouching down and slashing the assailant’s feet, proceeding then to get up and finish off another man. He kicked the fallen man on his side, making sure to have him unconscious, before dragging him off to the side of a carriage and quickly tying up his hands. He took away the man’s weapons and turned around to face more enemies. His hazel eyes moved on to look further, as one may expect, all he could see was bloodshed, men grunting and fighting, it was silver lining against black. These settings served only to remind him of unwelcomed memories, as a reminder of his decisions and the life he decided to take on. It only made his choice to return to the alpha’s side seem as a small thing in comparison to the lives taken.

“Kirishima!” Asami called to his second in command, leaning forward just enough to make the blonde self aware of how close they were.

The addressed grunted in response, grabbing a fistful of hair of his enemy and pushing his head downwards to hit him with the hilt of his katana. “Sire,” He finally answered, turning towards them and bowing 90 degrees, before straightening up and cutting open the throat of a cowardly attacker behind him. Akihito shuddered, gulping and feeling his own throat to make sure it was still intact. How much he wished to vomit right there and then; It was quite the ugly sight.

The alpha hummed in response, twisting his upper half to take out another enemy on his own. “It seems we’re in the need of an appropriate weapon for our dear runaway over here,” He spoke with hidden humor; the omega noticed when he turned to look at him in the eyes that he sported a smirk over his lips, and those golden eyes were fixated on him, as if watching his every move and expression, like a predator to a prey. Akihito furrowed his brows, annoying bastard. “He wants to fight on his own.” He concluded.

“Pardon me, for saying this, Asami-sama,” The general cleared his throat. “But are you sure it is a good idea to let him fight? Can he even hold a weapon properly, let alone fight with it? How am I to know that he won’t kill himself, or you, for that matter, while using it?” He asked, stating his train of thought and distrust for the lithe frame in his King’s arms.

“Good questions indeed,” The alpha chuckled, purposefully ignoring the pointed glare his omega sent his way. “However, they are not for us to answer, but for him. Whatever happens,” Asami leaned forward to speak in the young one’s ear, “It is his own responsibility. Should he hurt himself in battle isn’t for you to worry about, as it’s a consequence of his own choices to stay in battle. And as for hurting me,” His voice changed to a much more dangerous tone. “I’ll make sure to personally deal with him.” The king would’ve licked the blonde’s ear, should they have been in private, they were not however, thus, he had to settle for the much more entertaining expression on the younger’s face; pure embarrassment and disbelief, that shy blush was back on his cheeks as an offended noise left his plush lips. The alpha laughed, leaving no room for the bespectacled general to argue. With that said the man heaved a sigh and turned around, almost looking dejected while he did so, muttering a soft “Very well.”

“D-don’t speak of me as if I’m not even here, and even worse, as if I’m some sort of object you may deal with however you wish.” The blonde growled out through gritted teeth. Finishing off with a threat, he made to jump off the stallion. “I’ll kill you.”

The alpha didn’t let him though, putting an arm around his torso and pushing his body over his chest. “Oh, but that isn’t much fun for me, kitten. You’re so much cuter when you blush and hiss at me, as if what I’ve said is some sort of lie.”

“Ha, ha.” Akihito huffed crossing his arms over his chest and leaving it at that. He could get back at the man another time, for now, he’d have to settle with protecting his ass and proving he could handle whatever they threw at him. He stared ahead of him, chin held high and looking almighty and absolute in Asami’s eyes; he couldn’t have been less than an angel in those moments of silence.

A thunderous like noise broke the calm atmosphere that followed, coming out of nowhere and deciding to break them through to reality. Asami turned around just in time, yet still not fast enough to dodge, seeing a white and black blur crash into them. A series of shouts followed soon after, the king recognizing Kirishima’s and Akihito’s voice calling out his name in panic. Their horse stumbled and fell on the ground, Aki slipping through his hold as he was trapped under the beast, his sword clinging on the ground a few feet away from him. The raven haired leader grunted, it hurt like hell, and yet he had to get up and fight. The damned beast wasn’t cooperating well enough unfortunately for him, kicking with its hooves while trying to get up and failing. His eyes roamed all over the place, spotting his general being held at bay by a dozen or so soldiers, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to help. Asami made to push against the horse, in hopes of making some space to move, but it wasn’t working, he was still trapped under the black mane helplessly listening to approaching footsteps. It couldn’t be Akihito, he was sure of that; his footsteps would have been lighter. As he turned his head to look at their attacker, he locked gazes with a knight whose face was covered by a black helmet. Those eyes were cold, belonging to a killer, no doubt, and left no room for mercy.

The soldier stepped forward, almost passing Asami as if he were no threat at all, and Asami twisted his body to turn in the direction the other was head. His eyes widened. _No way, could he… could he be after Akihito? The sweet, innocent Akihito? His little omega?_ Aki was on the ground a few feet away from them, struggling to get up, small droplets of blood falling from his face and arms.

No, no, he couldn’t be. Asami grunted, pushing against the beast frantically. The footsteps halted, and then resumed, this time turning back to him. The alpha angrily glared at the assailant; the other male seemed unaffected by it, however, instead raising his foot up to hover it over his head.

Just as the black soldier was about to slam it down on the alpha to take him out, there was a cry of war and soon a sword came flying for his head. Asami watched in a trance as Akihito stepped up to protect him, swinging his weapon left and right in hopes of injuring the male. The killer dodged his attacks, though, and tried his best not to be cornered.

The king felt the stallion move again, this time hitting his right side as it put its front feet out in front of its boy, successfully getting up and allowing the alpha to move. Asami quickly got on his feet, charging towards the black knight and, having surprise as an ally, knocked his sword out of his grasp. He punched the man on the side of his face, sending him a few feet backwards. “Akihito!” He yelled, turning to where he was supposed to be standing with his sword. “Go help Kiri-!”

The alpha growled, more men were coming their way, and Akihito couldn’t hold more than three at bay. He was trying, mimicking Kirishima’s earlier movements and twisting his lithe frame to move between the cracks. Asami couldn’t keep his eyes on him for more than a few seconds, for the other male came swinging his own fists at his face.

~

It was cold, it was dark… he couldn’t see. A ringing in his ears annoyed him to no end; he was sporting an unbearable headache than made him grunt in pain. Where was he? What was going on?

“_Saka-ki…Orders… kill him…_” Someone spoke, they sounded angry, but he couldn’t quite tell. He couldn’t quite hear the full version of it.

Another spoke up, almost pleading. “_H-… don’t deserv-…-is, plea-… chance._” He tried to roll over on his spot, to get a little comfortable, but found he couldn’t move much. He couldn’t move at all. There was a loud crash, prompting him to flinch and moan as his head felt like it was about to explode. “_…awake?_” Someone neared him, putting their hand under his cheek and urging him to look up. “_…-on’t worry… be arriving soon_.”

_A sweet smell entered his nostrils, and he could feel dreamland catch on to him once more, and not let go for quite some time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again tomorrow!!!

Asami woke to a ringing in his ears. His sight was blurry but he could make out the outline of a person standing above him, light touches on his shoulders and chest attempting to bring him to consciousness.   
“-sami…” As he blinked his body felt light, like he was barely breathing under water, that's the reason the voice drowned out and rose in volumes again and again. “Asami-” Akihito? He thought, his blurry sight taking note of the blonde head. He attempted to reach out to the other, his fingers brushing away locks of hair.   
“-mi-sama!” It was Akihito right? “Asami-sama!” But… Akihito never called him using his title. “Asami-sama!”

The addressed bolted upright immediately, his golden eyes focusing in on the one standing near him so freely; “Sudou.” He murmured, lost in his train of thought. What had happened?  
He made to move, his muscles protesting painfully against it, a burning sensation stirring up from his side making him wince in pain. Sliding his fingers across it, he noticed two things; firstly, the familiar warmth of trickling blood, and then the feel of bandages around his skin.

“Asami-sama, please!” The omega cried out, hands moving to push him down on the dirty rug. “You're injured, you need to lay down.”   
Perhaps he did, Asami took a moment to ponder over it, but this wouldn't be the first time he'd been hurt during a fight, though that was quite an understatement of what had happened, and he did have to see the damage made to his troops. So, ignoring the prying (and insulting) hands, the king got up and took a look around. 

He had been laid on a dirty rug, out in the open near a broken down carriage. There were little to no casualties in his line of sight and it didn't appear to be much of a struggle as it had been. It was revolting, and it made him angry, to see the small aftermath of that big of a war on their part. What happened to the prisoners, to all those black bandits that fought tooth and nail to keep them at bay? Where did they all go? What was the purpose of it all?  
It didn't seem like they intended to steal any goods, and they certainly would have retreated once they realized who they were up against. Going head on with the king's army would be considered suicide without ulterior motives.   
And there was the Phoenix too, it all made him believe they weren't simple bandits, but neither were they wanting to stir up a war, hence disguising themselves. So, what did they want? “Where's Kirishima?” He questioned out loud, merely glancing at the blonde before turning back to the aftermath. 

“He's tending to the knights in your place sire.” Shuu answered with a tone of finality in his voice, blue eyes narrowed in what appeared to be hurt. His hands reached out once again, stubbornly trying to get his way and yet, the alpha would have none of it. 

In a fit of anger he grabbed the blonde's wrist and pushed him away, harshly enough that the male plummeted on the ground. “I asked you a question, Sudou.” Asami growled out, staring down at the thorn on his side. “Where. Is. Kirishima?”  
He stood there, taking pleasure in the silence that momentarily followed, and the way that the other lowered his head enough to show his neck in a sign of submission. 

“He's holding a meeting near the enchanted tree…”   
Ah, the enchanted tree, Asami, not for the first time, felt grateful for having chosen Kirishima as his second in command, the right hand man as his most trusted. The enchanted tree was just that, enchanted. It had a lovely history to it, showing just how kind and yet, destructive, the Asami's could be. His great great grandfather destroyed and wore off the demons haunting the forest, with a will so great, that the last of the remaining dragons made a pact of alliance with him, the proof of it being the tree; a gift, if one would call it so. As Ryuichi headed for its direction, he recalled his father's words: it was enchanted so that whenever the Asami's needed a safe place, they could go to it, to hide secrets, to make plans and build the underworld. Some even used it to differentiate friends from enemies, as it has been made so, that no one harboring evil intentions against the Asami's could walk past it into the city. It made a protecting line all around the city, but its strongest point was within a mile radius from the tree itself. Enemies couldn't go near it, couldn't hear what was being said, that's the whole purpose of it.   
That's why the city it protected was named Dracaena, in honor of the dragon which gifted the royal family the enchanted tree.

It was a huge asset to their kingdom, especially in times of war and especially in guaranteeing a peaceful environment for years to come. Asami was proud of it, so so very proud of it, of the accomplishment of their family and all the positive effects that came out of it.   
With a slight limping to his step, the man stalked up to their meeting place, confident that his second in command would have all the information he needed. 

They had set up a table where the tree branches ended, taking special care not to step over any of its vines; They were like sacred ground after all. At its head stood Kirishima, a stoic face put on his features as per normal, though his lines seemed sharper than usual. He appeared to be angry, and the scent that rolled off him in waves supported that opinion. Nervous soldiers which stood on edge swarmed on both his sides, and sharp trainees were quick to point out plans and routes on the papers strewn across the table. Asami caught on to some of their conversation:  
“-weren't bandits, clearly. The dead bodies are of no use to us now. Other than their black clothing there was nothing that stood out in particular.”

“I'm thinking it might be the Crimsonarie Kingdom, since the attack seems to have come from the north west areas. We do know they have been trying to expand their territories especially heading more and more for the east.” One spoke up, deep in thought.

“Yeah,” another intervened, “Some say they want to conquer till they meet the end of the world.”

“That's quite some far fetched thinking,” Kirishima sighed out, obviously irritated and wanting to take a break. Luckily for the bespectacled alpha, someone continued his line of thought.  
“No kiddin', lil fellas. As much as some evidence may point towards them, it doesn't make it logical. Our kingdoms have done business t'gether, should they have wanted any of our heads, they wouldn't-a have waited this long.”

“Not to mention the colors don't fit.” A young brown haired beta hummed in thought. His seriousness as he said this, caused some to snicker and laugh;  
“Maybe 'coz they don't wanna be found out?” 'Obviously!' looks were being given to the poor lad, so Asami decided to step in and discuss his own theories.

“No, the Arbatov's wouldn't do that.” Heads turned in his wake, young trainees staring with mouths agape, and older, far more experienced soldiers looked almost relieved of a burden. He slapped a few on the back for support, then stood beside Kirishima looking down at all the plans, maps and numerous reports thrown out on the table. Dismissing his most trusted from a bowing position, Asami hummed. “If they do something, they're not afraid of taking the responsibility. Had this been their doing, there would have been a red flag standing over our heads.”  
There were a few moments of silence as everyone processed this.

“So then…” A meek voice spoke up. “Who is after all this?”  
The alpha hummed once more.

“Someone close, definitely. No one would go through troubles of travelling far for a small attack such as that, and especially not for a small prize.” He turned to Kirishima. “Weapons?” A shake of the head was his answer. “Casualties? Higher ups?”

“None, sire. The soldiers had nothing but small scratches on them, other than you, there weren't any major injuries that needed taking care off.” The alpha pushed his glasses over his nose, nervous.

“Back up?” Asami already had a gut feeling, but hoped that he wasn't right.

“Arrived a little while after you were knocked out. The last of the bandits,” Because that's what they would call them until they found out the source of it all. “Were leaving the war zone, and strangely disappeared.” Something was off with that, he'd have to check later with Nyx.   
Speaking of which…

“And, Nyx?”

“Kept busy by the black phoenix, frustrated and annoyed, is patrolling and watching over us like a hawk.”

That wasn't good, if Asami had ever seen Nyx so upset before, it had been only before he was crowned king, after the battle which immobilized his father for good. They were a few hard days, where the mythical being became almost transparent, and his health dropped a few degrees. It had taken a lot of begs from his side to get him to come inside, let alone eat and rest. “And the omegas?” His gut twisted and he felt like throwing up.

“…All taken to safety.” At hearing that, Asami almost sighed in relief. Almost. “All, except for one…”

The king closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, then clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. His nails dug into his palms so deep that droplets of blood trickled down the cracks of his fists and fell on the ground. “Akihito.”  
It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement that needn't be spoken anymore.   
When he opened his golden orbs again his underlings gulped and looked down, submitting to the superior alpha. “There are,” He began through gritted teeth. “Three possibilities on why was behind this attack. It was either arranged by the Baishe, The Mistfier or The Suzuki kingdom.”

“Liu Fei Long does have some motives to wreck havoc on our lands.” Asami's head turned to the bulky alpha so fast he could have gotten a whiplash. The other male raise his hands up in surrender. “But hey, who doesn't?” When his leader's sharp features formed a frown on his face, the soldier grinned and continued. “I mean, who wouldn't want to get the great Asami Ryuichi's attention, or try his own hand at defeating the great destined ruler.”

“Futai!” The raven haired alpha growled. “Not another word.”

“What?” The other also took a defensive stance, his muscles tightening in concealed anger, at the ready should he step too far with his boundaries. “You know it's true, you know you're the destined one and that omega is your pure hearted queen. You two are to bring the new world and you know it!”

“It is just, a fucking belief Futai. People need somewhere to hold on, even if they have everything one could hope for, and this,” He slammed his hand down on the table, “Is what they've come up with. Now, if we can get to the matter at hand and find out who sent that ridiculous army after us, that would be great. For I would love to pay them back a visit.” He said as he pointed to the maps lying around, hoping the other would catch on and push the topic behind.

And yet, Futai had other plans. “And why is that huh? Why do you want to pay them a visit so bad? So… fast mannered?” The male shrugged and gestured wildly with his hands as he struggled to find the right words to explain the situation. “It's almost as if you're charging in blindly-”

“Because,” His leader interrupted with a hiss. “They dared as to stoop so low as, not to only charge into my territory, attack my troops with such little interest in mind, but they went after someone I had taken under my wing. They decided to enslave a freed omega and if there's one thing I wouldn't tolerate, this is it! I swore to protect him, and I won't let that promise be broken no matter what.” He raised his head so the their eyes would lock, alpha on alpha, each one trying to force the other to back down. “This, has nothing to do with your mother's teachings, so either focus on here, or leave.”

Futai straightened up, nodding over a fierce look and yet, knowing the conversation was over, he couldn't resist throwing one last comment. “My mother doesn't lie, sire. And with all due respect, I'll stand by you and our future queen.” With that, the alpha put a fist over his heart and lowered his black orbs in sign of respect (and in hopes of avoiding that terrifying gaze ). 

“The Baishe may have strong reasons to ambush us,” Ryuichi spoke, pretending the earlier conversation and the murmurs that fell over amongst the youngest soldiers didn't exist. “And they are a strong suspect, however taking into account Fei Long's pride and character, he wouldn't have sent over such a small amount of soldiers.”

“Not 'ta mention, fella wouldn't stoop so low, eh?” The male from earlier spoke again, his confidence however, deflating at his ruler's impassive gaze. “Right? He wouldn't, right?” He searched for some kind of affirmative from his peers, from anyone really, but no one dared to either agree, nor disagree with him.  
Asami sighed, _he would_. He knew Fei Long would actually stoop so low, and even lower, as to kidnap an innocent under his wing. All to get back at him.

A screech from the skies had them all looking up, the distant, yet, easily recognized, form of the phoenix hovered over their heads, circling around before diving down at the speed of light. Some even yelped she the creature suddenly stood on the center of their table, with papers messing and flying off of it.  
“Nyx,” Asami gently called out, dreading to see eye to eye with his companion; its feathers hadn't lost color, in fact, they shone brighter in an angry golden, but he didn't know what that meant.   
Nyx turned to him in sluggish movements, and stiffly, made his way towards him. His eyes were narrowed and something held tightly in his grasp slowed his hopping to get to his charge. Once he reached the edge of the set table, the being flapped its wings and seated itself on Ryuichi's left shoulder. Everyone watched as it rubbed his head against the alpha's cheek before handing the man the small black thing it held.

They were dark feathers, soundlessly dropped on Asami's palm, however, having a big impact over the silence that followed. The soldiers stared confused as their king turned from the phoenix to the feathers in his hand, then back to the phoenix.

It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders when the golden eyed leader exclaimed in a tone strangely similar to disbelief, “_You know where he is!_”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I'm late, but technology hates me and god said "To hell with your career"  
Anyways, I am super late! BUt merry late Christmas to everyone who celebrated it and I hope you had many amazing gifts! And to those who don't, happy holidays and happy New Years!
> 
> Let's get right on to it! I hope you guys enjoy ^^
> 
> ~
> 
> Me and my otaku friend: *analyzing yaoi pictures*  
Me: They're definitely doing it in here  
My friend:... Nah, there's no indication to it.  
Me: ...  
Me: Nah, they're so doing it.  
Our christian friend: *sitting right next to us* FoR THe LoVe Of GoD!!!

For a moment, the phoenix didn't move whatsoever, then, he slowly nodded its head. Flopping down on the table once more, Nyx dragged a map of the three aforementioned kingdoms alongside theirs towards his charge, proceeding then to graze a cross over a kingdom with a sharp talon. Asami's eyes widened, the gears turning in his head as everyone else went slack jawed. The Suzuki had dared…? 

“B-but that can't be right?” A beta gasped, “The Suzuki hasn't had disputes, or even any business in our territories!”

_No_, Asami thought, _they hadn't_. But they had been too quiet, eerily so, and not only did they not try to invade his territories, but they made sure to keep everyone else out. The borderline between their kingdoms being heavily guarded and locked behind walls. If anything, their involvement fit perfectly. 

The alpha had only met their ruler once, when invading and conquering the Kanchikoku Kingdom, their neighbouring Kingdom and a close ally. Their king, if Asami remembered correctly, was a few years older than him and a complete coward. That didn't mean he didn't have some brains on him though, his retreat and decision to stay quiet and not avenge his fallen ally only now raised suspicion. His name was… Sakazaki? Yeah, Sakazaki. _The black caracal of the south._

But… “No, it makes total sense,” He said; he kept tags on Fei Long, Yoh would have reported if something was going on, the Arbatov's had a deal with him, and they also had business and good relationships with the Mistfier Kingdom. “We took over their neighbouring Kingdom, their ruler may have held a grudge. Yet, that doesn't explain how they knew about Akihito, being he was just another omega saved from hundreds, not only a few days ago.” Silence met his words, each soldier pondering over it and coming to the same conclusion as him. 

“A… a traitor?” Kirishima tentatively suggested, not wanting to believe it, but understanding the high chances and possibility. 

His king nodded, brows furrowed. “But, how…”

“I don't know. But I will find out,” Asami grit through clenched teeth, “Right after I save Akihito and destroy that pig with my bare hands.” With that, he marched away from the enchanted tree, Nyx following suit, and gave orders for someone to have his stallion ready for travel.

At that, Kirishima stumbled after him, worried. “You get the royal troops on the ready and follow as soon as possible,” His king said, moving back to where back up was still doing damage control. He followed the raven haired alpha to the carriages where the weapons were stored, merely glancing at the blonde that hurried to their side.

“Sire, please,” He began, hoping to bring the man back to logical thinking. “Think this through! We can't charge in blindly! You may get wounded- you _are_ wounded! You'll only get yourself killed!”

“What- what's going on, Lord Kirishima?” Sudou Shuu turned to him confused as Asami began picking out the best weapon to use. 

“I'm going there, Kirishima. I can't wait and plan out an entire attack right now, or it'll be too late for Akihito. Whether you like it or not, I will enter the Suzuki kingdom.” The golden eyed male growled, marching past a shocked omega once he found the perfect twin swords.

“_The Suzuki Kingdom!?_” The blonde screeched, as if the thought itself terrified him. “Sire! You can't! You are hurt!”

“Shut up Sudou,” Ryuichi replied, strangely calm as a trainee handed him the reins of his trusted stallion. “Had you done your job right, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Why don't you go tend to the damages made instead of wasting your time here?” His golden orbs took in the way the other turned bright red in anger, tears already starting to form in the corner of his eyes and his bottom lip jutting out like that of a child's when upset. He raised a perfect black eyebrow and the obnoxious omega turned on his heel and left him and his trusted General alone. “Worry not, Kirishima. I'll be careful in everything. And, as soon as I save Akihito, I'll be waiting for you in our hideout in the borders of Hiroshima.”

The bespectacled male grunted and growled, still hating and being profusely against the idea, then sighed. “Can't you take someone with you?”

“Of course I can,” The king replied. “And I _will_.” As if on cue, Nyx went and made himself comfortable on his master's shoulder. “Nyx will be coming with.”

“That's not what I-” Exasperated, Kirishima felt like killing someone when his words were completely ignored by the superior alpha, who easily hopped on his black stallion and smiled down a him. “Just, stay safe alright?”

“Alright,” Asami agreed without missing a beat. And with that, he nudged the war horse and set off towards the Suzuki Kingdom, leaving a whole army behind, and one grinning Futai silently celebrating what appeared to be a victory on his part.

~

Akihito felt so, so heavy. His whole being seemed to weigh down on him, his heartbeat even lazily keeping him alive. There was something wrong with his head, he noted, but he felt fine generally. Well, other than the itching of his wrists and the ache on his arms, he couldn't move them, he couldn't bring himself to move at all and it seemed he fell asleep in the wrong position. He felt so bad, so annoyed and helpless that he let a whine escape his throat. He struggled on opening his eyes, but his ears worked just fine, and he picked up quickly on the angry growl somewhere nearby. 

_What? Who-? _

Afraid, the blonde felt his body freeze at the sign of danger.

“So, our guest is finally awake?” A revoltingly silk voice stated in another growl, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. His eyes immediately opened, and yet, darkness reigned over his vision. He realized he was bound with his arms behind his back, a cloth tightly wrapped around his head to block his sight, and another over his lips.

“Be kind sweetheart, he is a guest after all.” Another spoke up, his voice gruff and coated in honey.

“This wasn't what we planned!” The first one shouted, “You were supposed to kill him!” Akihito gasped, his heart rate picking up on his inner panic and turmoil. _What was going on? Was he…. Had they finally caught him?_

“Chill out, sugar cube,” The second voice replied, not worried in the least. “One of my men took pity on him, said he didn't deserve to die. And besides, you told me to get rid of him, you didn't specify how.”

“You fucking _buffoon_!” A crash echoed in Aki's ears. “Do you not get a single thing?! _He is headed this way! He knows it was you who took him!_”

The other merely sighed while a storm of questions flooded the omega's brain._ Who was coming? Who were they? Where was he? How could he get out of this one?_

“Babe, it's fine. I'll just use him. Is that satisfactory enough for you? Surely, your little crush isn't so godly to accept used goods right?” Their fight went on, the sound of a slap echoed off the walls and yet, Akihito could hear none of it. His heart stopped, breathing hitched as he waited for some kind of sign. A sign that this was all just some sick, _twisted_ joke.

But that didn't seem to be the case.

“Do not mock him. I don't care what you do, just, make sure he doesn't take this fucking bitch back!” After all the shouting was over, the male heaved and panted, having used up his energy.

“Sure…” The other replied, dejected. And after some time, continued, “You know… I have let you control my decisions for a long time now. And yet, after all I've done, you still go after him. I am the one made for you, it was decided the moment we were born, Shuu!”

“…” The overly obnoxious male didn't answer right away. “Well, that's too bad now isn't it? What are you gonna do?” When his companion didn't answer he went on. “What? You'll force me?” Again, the other didn't say a word. “You're not, because you know you're just a coward. So, just make yourself useful for once and help me.” 

Akihito heard rushed footsteps, then the slam of a door and silence. When he thought that he was left completely alone, an exasperated sigh left the lips of the second man and he felt him move towards him.

Panicked, Akihito thrashed around, trying to yell, get the blindfold off. _Anything_! As long as he wasn't so vulnerable in front of the (obviously) alpha male. 

A chuckle was the response he got for his struggles. “Well, aren't you quite the prize?” A presence leaned over him, causing his fear to grow tenfold as a hand traced over the lines of his kimono, coming then to rest over his cheek. A thumb played with the edge of the cloth that blocked his sight. “I wonder…” His blindfold was slowly removed, allowing the captive to both adjust to the light comfortably and finally see the face of his captor. They both studied each other, Akihito taking notice of the man's funny looking goatee, his greasy black hair and glasses. 

_Who was this guy?_

In turn, his grey eyes were the only somewhat eye-catching trait the male possessed. Cold and calculating, they were fixated on him. The thought made the omega shiver in fear. He didn't like that look.

“Well, you do resemble him somehow… Too bad you're not him.” The alpha took of his gag and dove in for a short lasting kiss, for as soon as the man's filthy lips touched his, the blond turned his head on the side, feeling suffocated right away.

“Let go!” He knew where this was headed, _hell_, it didn't take a genius to realize it even if he hadn't heard the earlier conversation. He didn't want it! Tears already burned the corner of his eyes as he felt the ropes on his wrists dig into his skin. “Let go I said!”

His attempts of escape didn't seem to faze the other at all, other than amuse him, they had little to no effect over the man's posture, the way he hovered over his small form, on a bed so soft. It made him feel sick to death. 

“Oh but, I can't do that baby.” The alpha's large hands took hold of his shoulders and pushed him deeper into the covers, holding him still as he adjusted his position over him. “The name's Sakazaki, by the way.” He introduced himself, ignoring the blonde's yelps as his hands made quick work of the front of his kimono, exposing his chest to his hungry eyes. “You may want to remember that if you get pregnant from this.”

“No!” Akihito gasped, letting his tears fall at his hopelessness. The cold way the alpha teared the ends of his kimono, freeing his legs. “Please! Please stop!”

His legs were being forced apart, his dignity was being ripped away, the pride he had built, trust on his capability to take care of himself, all of it flying out the window. Gone, whisked away by the wind. An image of Asami came to mind. “Please!” He begged, “There's someone! Please, _I have someone_!” Correction; he had a _potential_ someone, but in the midst of it all, who cared to point out such little differences. No one, and it seems that even the alpha in front of him took that little fact in. He stopped his movements for a few moments, leading Aki to believe he would actually back down.

As if! 

Through his blurry vision, the bound omega saw those grey orbs take on some kind of compassion, the look of pity maybe? But then, his captor grinned, shattering any hope Aki had to save himself.

“Well, then we'll both have to suffer.” He said and turned back to the task at hand, sending the omega hyperventilating in his past, where every face, every ghost he buried deep inside came rushing back, attacking him in sync with the male's hands.

_‘You will marry that boy!’_

_‘See son, this is how omegas are meant to behave. Living off the jewels of their alpha.’_

Sakazaki ran his hands up and down the sides of his chest, oblivious to the nightmare displaying in front of his eyes. _‘Learn your place, you good for nothing slut!’_

_‘The only good thing about you is your body, remember that! You will one day use it to fill my pockets.’_

Akihito sucked in a deep breath, trying not to choke on his own tears as the older male made to unbuckle his belt. 

They say that there's nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal, this statement couldn't have been more true for the lost Takaba than at that point. In that one moment where cold hands and indifferent eyes weren't on him, he lifted his knee a kicked the other where it hurt most. Sakazaki howled in pain, doubling over when his family jewels were crushed a second time, thus giving the trapped omega the chance of escape.

Akihito quickly turned to his side, bending his body so that he could bring his bound wrists in front of him and looked around for a brief second. His eyes caught the glimmer of broken glass by the door and he made to move in its direction. 

Sakazaki, however, had other plans. Giving a cry of war and a growl of pain, he caught the youth by the collar of his kimono and dragged him back, slamming him against the sides of the bed. His hand raised to collide with the other's flesh, the alpha wasn't prepared of the flying elbow that came next, crushing his nose and breaking a few teeth. The blond yelped as he was let go, with enough force to collide on the ground, but didn't rest for a second. He got on his feet in no time and ran towards the exit, crouching down to pick up a shard of glass to cut his bonds with. He noticed a small nightstand by the door, on it were a few glass bottles and some wooden plates, Akihito's eyes darted from the shard in his hand, to the bottles and then to Sakazaki, who tried to stop his nose from bleeding, then back to the shard. He moved it between his fingers, then up and down trying to cut the ropes around his wrists.

There were a series of curses, then he felt the alpha get on his feet and march towards him. “You're gonna pay for that!”

Akihito wasted no time getting closer to the night stand, his hands never stopping their movements until the black haired disaster was within arms reach. He lashed out and thrust the glass piece towards the man's gut, ignoring his cries and yells in favor of freedom, and reached for a glass bottle to break against his captor's temples, sending him to dreamland and possibly towards a painful death. But hey, between hyperventilation, panic attacks, ghosts of the past and having escaped such situations before, murder didn't seem so bad on the short list of crimes he had committed. The bastard did try to rape him for fuck's sake!

As the male sunk to the ground, he quickly cut the ropes (and himself in hasty the process), fixed his clothes somewhat so that he was revealing any private parts to the world, and dashed out the door, running past two patrolling guards in the hallway and through a maze of neverending walls.

A betraying thought, a silent plea, went to Asami as he ran for his life. A plea, he had never pleaded to anyone before, a wish, a way to hold on, a reason to get out of there.

_Asami, please save me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, I may have to explain a few things in here;  
There are five kingdoms currently introduced to you right now. Baishe, obviously Fei Long's kingdom, The crimsonarie, Arbatov's kingdom. You all know that one rules over most of china, the other in Russia. There's Mistfier, Azazel's (The guy who works with Yuri, that's his name right? I don't remember DX) kingdom, it is located in north Japan, reigning over Hokkaido region and some of Tohoku. Next, we have Scion, Asami's Kingdom, ruling over most of Japan's territories from central Tohoku region to most of Chugoku region. ANd lastly, the Suzuku, Sakazaki's kingdom, located in south japan and reigning over Kyushu and Okinawa, and two cities from Chugoku, Hiroshima and Yamaguchi. 
> 
> There were more kingdoms in the past, but the Asami's slowly took over them by the passing of time. Now, Asami and his troops are attacked near Dracaena city, which is basically in Tokyo, or at least outside of it. During the fight, Asami is wounded and passes out for a few hours, in that time, Sakazaki's men have already retreated and started to head back to their kingdom (how you say, well... it's a secret! XD). As soon as he wakes, Asami leaves within the hour to follow them to Yamaguchi, now, there's a distance about 477 miles between tokyo and yamaguchi, and around 5 h/km speed in movements from both parties. Which leads to Akihito and Asami reuniting around five days later. >~< Help me get them through guyssss
> 
> ANyways, that's all for now! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter ^^ I will try updating again later today with the reunion of our heroes and fall of Sakazaki!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I made it in time for once XD  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^ No promises for updates tomorrow, however you can keep on the lookout for monday and tuesday~!

“Stop! Omega!” Knights ran after his form. Oh, just why did those two have to turn the corner right after he escaped that forsaken room! Akihito willed his aching feet to go faster and rounded a turn, purposefully bumping with a maid and (though he felt bad) sending her falling on the ground along with the tray of dirty dishes she held. As he expected, one of the two guards stopped to help her up, while the other growled after him like a mad dog. 

_Not for long_, he thought, _if I'm lucky, I can loose him sooner rather than later._

Turning another corner once more, the blond stopped and breathed in as silently as he could, not five seconds later, the remaining knight made to pass by; Akihito wasted no time in tripping the guy and causing his fall, jumping over him and grabbing his helmet (forcing his head up in the process) and slamming it hard on the ground. Right after, he swiftly stole the male's sword from its holder and banged it on his head for good measure. He stood and leaned against the wall, breathing a sigh of relief. One down, one to go. He waited for a minute before the next prey rounded the corner and tripped over the body of his comrade, in the same time Aki's foot collided with his side, and the hilt of the stolen sword crashed with the side of his forehead. 

Akihito dropped the sword, and got down on his knees, turning both bodies over so that they were facing him. Looking for any small weapon he could use, the blonde ran his hands over the two men's belts and found a small pocket knife. He thanked the gods and took the belt with it as well. 

Leaving his attackers behind, the youth ran in the opposite direction, hoping to find a shortcut, like a window or even better, the actual exit. Passing numerous hallways decorated with vases and expensive portraits. After a while, he managed to find some doors, they were painted in purple and decorated with gold and grey markings, so he assumed that he was passing the guest rooms, or at least the royal family's private chambers.

He marched on, hiding from view of passing servants and knights on the last second, before a thought occurred to him.

Surely, he could follow the servants, and pretend he was lost somehow? 

That's what he did, the hallways he currently passed were crowded and busy, servants with dishes and robes to clean went to his left, going through a plain looking door. Akihito went that way too, crossing his fingers it would lead to the outside.

It hit him as an odd thing when none of the servants paid him any attention, not even a little bit. They all kept their heads down and went their way, even after bumping to him when he hurried to pass by. They only murmured an apology, bowed and continued on with their duties. Odd as it was, he wasn't complaining; checking one last time over his shoulder, the omega made a run for it. To his luck, it was an exit to the outside, the lowly servants exit that is, and he couldn't have been happier to have found it. Turning left and right, Aki pondered where he should head for a moment, before retreating to a corner to fix his appearance so as not to have any moving restrictions when running. His hands let the belt he stole from the guards fall to the ground as he moved and tightened his sash around his waist. Then he tied the belt over it and trapped the small knife in it. Then the blonde grabbed the ends of his kimono and tore them apart until over his knees, then reached behind his ankles to take the longer ends of the kimono, and looped them twice under his belt, tying them together afterwards. This way he also hid the knife well, and moved around freely. Lastly, with the help of the small weapon, he cut off his long sleeves and threw them on the ground. His geta had fallen off during the assault so he was barefoot. “Great,” He murmured. “Now lets hope I won't have to deal with too many nuisances.” 

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. _It's been a while since I've had to run like this_, he thought. He looked like a village boy, would that perhaps help him in escaping?

Aki stored his weapon back under the belt, and glanced around. The property he was about to escape was surrounded by a wall, and a new one at that, so he wouldn't be able to climb it easily, not without slipping and actually breaking a leg in the least. So, the fastest way out would be to find a tree tall enough to reach over and some rope.

“Hn… Where can I find some?” Before he could ponder over it, a crow like screech deafed his ears, and he turned to see a black mist creature diving towards him. The black Phoenix! “Agh!” Aki crouched down, avoiding some really sharp talons, and ran for his life.

“Fuck,” Knife at the ready, Akihito twisted his body to look at the mythical being. Should he want to make it out alive, he'd better keep his eyes on it. The death bringer screeched again, an ugly sound that made his head ache, and charged at him. “Come on,” The omega grit his teeth, standing his ground. “_Come on!_” The feathery mass of darkness closed in on him, having his talons at the ready, and wearing some sort of triumphant look in his eyes until his supposed victim sidestepped at the last second and thrust the knife on its back with a cry of war.

It wasn't too bad of a wound, the beast had been through worse, and yet the shock of it all caused him to forget to dodge the second strike, a blow to his wing which sent him crashing on the ground. 

The commotion of their short lasted fight definitely drew attention, and Aki wouldn't stick around to find out how many soldiers would come running after his ass. He rushed away from the scene, ducking his head in fright, before raising his eyes again, determined to get out. He followed the curves of the wall, keeping as far away from guards radar as he could. Undoubtedly, a few saw him from the higher floors and called for him to stop, but they were too far away to do any real damage. 

It looked to be around midday, so even if he wanted to he couldn't hide in the shadows, out of danger's way. There was only so much luck gifted to him that day, however, and he was bound to run into guards standing outside. What he hated most though, was that he had to fight them off right near the exit he was looking for. But what did he expect, really? It'd only be a miracle of one was to find to find the entrance free of any enemies.

And, that was just what he was looking for honestly, a miracle. Some way out of this nightmare. “Damn it…” The blonde sunk to the ground, catching his breath for a few moments. “There's no way I can fight them all off,” He felt tears form in the corner of his eyes; he was tired, energy wasted from running around, and there were even more guards coming after him, the ones that noticed him, and perhaps even those two from earlier. And the phoenix too, he probably was gonna come after him too.

“I want to go home!” He sobbed, though, there was no home to return to, just empty streets and forest trees he could sleep in for the night. 

“Hey!” Someone yelled and Akihito raised his head to see a soldier pointing at him. “Get him!” Panicking, the blonde got to his feet, ready to fight off but to his surprise, the knights ran right past him, going after someone at the entrance. 

“What's… what's going on?” He wondered, almost taking a step forward (his first instinct to help) before arms grabbed him from behind, one hand covering his mouth so he couldn't scream, and the other trapping his arms at his sides. “Mhm!” Aki clenched his eyes shut, letting loose of a few tears, and thrashed in the other's steel arms.

“Move,” He calmly commanded, pushing the lithe frame forward with ease and nodding to the other knights. “I'll handle this one,” The knight stated, moving past the entrance, ignoring the commotion and the young male screaming profanities in the other knights' arms. Akihito noticed his captor was taking him in the direction of the nearby woods. With Akihito grunting and kicking along the way, the alpha male's strength seemed to raise in levels, his determination to take him away stronger than ever.

“Stop! Struggling!” He grunted once, when the omega kicked his shin and dragged his feet. 

Akihito would have none of it. Sure, he felt dead tired, and could drop any minute now, but he wouldn't go down without a fight even if it cost him his life. He moved his head around, trying to free his mouth. It wasn't working on his favor, as the other's grip only got tighter. “Mnh!” In one last effort, the omega let his body go limp in the other's arms, catching him by surprise. Then, right as the grip the other had on his body slipped, he shot up and bumped the back of his head with the knight's, making him grunt in pain and release him.

As soon as he got free, Akihito lunged forward to put distance between himself and the alpha. “Alright here, listen buddy!” He panted, clenching his hands into fists. “I don't know where I am, or how i got here. I don't know who you are, but if you think that I'll let you push me around and toy with me however you like, you're dead wrong!” He yelled, “_I'll kill you_!” 

It was as if his screams called out bad luck, for the silence on the knight's part drowned out by screeches and howls. The alpha cursed, “Get down!” He ordered, taking out his sword to face the oncoming threat, the black phoenix returning to finish his earlier task. Akihito took a defensive stance, noticing branches and rocks on the ground, but nothing useful enough to hold the other off. The mythical being charged over, evading the knight's attack and lunging at Akihito's throat.

Aki thought that was it, but in the last moment something dove from behind, coming to tackle the black beast in a blur of black and gold, and the omega soon came to realize that it was another phoenix. “Th-the golden phoenix?” _From Asami's army?_

Akihito's hazel eyes turned to gaze upon the knight he though as an enemy, thrusting his sword deep in the black creature's chest, making it howl in pain. 

“Damn it.” The knight murmured over the black phoenix's cries. “Five days aren't worth for this little shit,” he pushed the sword deeper into the ground, then stepped away from the wounded animal, the golden phoenix hovering over his form. He pushed his helmet up with his hands, the alpha's golden eyes, meeting with the omega's surprised ones. “Kitten,” He greeted with that godlike smile. “Ready to get out of here?”

Akihito fell to his knees, the muscles in his tired body relaxing unconsciously knowing who stood in front of him. “Asami…” He let out a shaky breath, was it real?

The other came closer, kneeling in front of him and caressing his cheek with his hand. “Are,” Asami swallowed, “Are you alright?”

Akihito felt his chest begin to hurt, now that it was over, he was allowed to cry wasn't he? 

“I-I… yeah!” He nodded aggressively, tears spilling from his eyes. “I'm _fine_.” The other's strong arms circled around him, pulling their bodies close and petting the blonde's hair. “I… I thought I was done for!”

“Shh,” Asami soothed him, “It's fine, I'm here now. You'll be safe, kitten. It's alright.” Nodding, though not really bringing himself to believe it, Akihito let the rest of Asami's words go in from one ear and out the other, let him take him away from the black phoenix's promises of revenge, over to where he had hid his black stallion, past a knocked out and tied up guard, and far, far away from the nightmare he would have gone through. _Akihito let it all happen, because he finally felt safe enough to close his eyes and let sleep take over, he was safe, resting on his savior's back, on his way to freedom and back to dreaming for a better life, a better future... a far greater reality._

_"Asami... Thank you..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to share your thoughts! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! My vacation ended so I'm here with another chapter, exclusively for you! I hope you enjoy reading! Don't forget to leave your comments down below! Peace! <3

If he'd dare say, his sleep wasn't restless; that it wasn't filled with haunting ghosts and darkness chasing after him, grabbing him by his clothes and ripping his dignity away, he'd be lying. And yet, sleep was too much of a precious thing to give up, even if it came with its own aftermath.

He's, of course, had worse rest before, when on the run, back when every shadow could be an enemy, but it was different now. Having a taste of reality now when things had actually begun to settle in his life. _What went wrong again?_

It was all that damned beta's fault, the one who dared call herself a diligent parent, a hard-working mother and his friend. She was the cause of all his problems, coming and going as she'd pleased, and dumping her four year old kid on him whenever. And then blaming him when he refused to look after him, when in the first place, she let the child wander the bazaar's streets on his own two feet 'after her'. Still, he supposed that his own self was partly to blame.

How he wondered,_ was the child safe now? Had he fled when he was captured?_

“Do you see them, Nyx?” That silky voice entered his ears, forcing consciousness onto his mind alongside the annoying warmthness of the sun on his face. The bright light, combined with the stubborn sleepiness which refused to leave his hazel eyes, had him blinking a few times to clear his vision. Soon, as the blurry images cleared out, he was met with the unfairly angelic- no, godlike, posture of the alpha he knew as his savior. 

The male was standing by an open window, his raven locks ruffled by gentle winds, and sun rays making his skin glow a warm hue of gold; how it made the omega's heart swell and clench painfully in his chest. 

“Asami,” He whispered in a wistful sigh, unconsciously alerting the older man he was awake.

The ruler turned to him, un-moving, silent, merely staring at his laying form, as if waiting for him to speak. Then there was the Phoenix, whose head was tilted sideways, looking at him curiously while he was perched on the windowsill.

_So, he actually is a king_... Akihito thought, but decided to address this little fact later on. “How-” He swallowed, putting a hand over his itching and dry throat. “How long was I out?”

It took a moment for the alpha to reply, moving away from the window with the mythical creature following after him, flapping its wings gently as if not to disturb the two. “For about a day, it doesn't seem like you had much rest though.” Asami sat down in front of him, with the Phoenix standing at his side, and thumbed the area under his eyes, frowning in hurt. “Your eyes appear puffy, and have black circles under them,” He then trailed his fingers down his cheekbone, thinking out loud. “It's as if your own demons returned from the dead…” He looked like he wanted- needed to say, ask more, but Akihito never gave the male a chance to.

The silver haired boy finally made an attempt to sit up, brushing his savior's warm hand away as he hid his face to the side, his own fingers under his eyes. _In a way_, he thought, _they have._ But he never discussed it with the other, opting to divert the topic instead. “Where are we?”

He looked around the room they were in; with the exception of some incredibly detailed sketches that littered the walls and floor, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It appeared to be a normal room, with bright colors of red, yellow and hues of purple- a terrible combination (from his point of view as an artist) fit in a perfect way. He wondered whose house they were in, for it to be so well kept.

All the trance and tranquility its walls brought to his young mind shattered the moment Asami replied.

“We're in my hideout near the borders of Hiroshima.” He relied.

“What?!” The blonde turned to him so fast, shrieking louder than a banshee and scaring the golden phoenix in the process. “But-but that can't be!” He rose to his feet, making a run for the window but was quickly halted by the young king who stood up right after him. 

“Calm down, Aki-Akihito!” He raised his voice a few pitches higher when the omega struggled violently in his arms. “Akihito, calm down, someone might see you. Just allow me to explain.”

“It can't be true Asami. Hiro- Hiroshima is located at the end of the world!” The youthful beauty broke down and trembled in his chest. “There's no way, we were in Dracaena- how could they have taken me here? It's not possible, I would've woken up, I would've fought back, how? How is it possible?” With the alpha's muscular arms around his lithe frame, and the comforting scent the other unconsciously emitted, the young man let himself slump against the bigger body, resting his head over the broad chest and listening to the king's erratic heartbeat. “How?…”

Suddenly, Asami untangled one arm from him, while still holding on tight with the other, and pulled out a small pouch from his pockets. Carefully opening the bag he tightened his grip around the omega as its contents forced his would be partner to a drowsy state- one that got heavier each second. Aki immediately tried to pull away, grunting and moaning in protest as his sight got fuzzy and he felt light headed. His hands flew to his nose, what a terrible smell! Just what was it?

“A-Asami-” He whined, feeling his face get scalding hot and his head pound as if gongs were repeatedly banged right next to his ears.

“You were most likely under the influence of this,” The older male explained, forcing him still as he worked on closing the pouch. “Drugs, specifically made for omegas. Very effective.” He elaborated further as he set it back in its place and held the younger one close to his chest, supporting him when his legs couldn't and gave him a moment to regain his senses. “I found it on the bastard I stole the uniform from. It took me five days to get to you, Akihito. Five days, you were held prisoner, under drugs.” 

His cold tone made the younger shiver in fear and disgust, Asami noticed this, and yet, he couldn't make himself soft; the omega in his arms was far too precious for him to be lenient with him. “Akihito,” He sighed, his hands pushing the smaller body further into his embrace as his hands rubbed soothing circles on the small of his back, in hopes, that it would ease his trembling. “I, it was merely luck, that I made it on time, kitten. Had I not been able to reach out to you in time, I fear of the consequences.”

“'m sorry…” Came a soft murmur from the boy's lips, so soft that he could've missed it, between hiccups and ragged breathing. The king sighed, resting his chin over the younger's head and holding him like that for a few moments until the omega suddenly yelped. He let him go and they both looked down to see the golden phoenix by the blonde's feet, ruffling its feathers in a hopeful sign of comfort.

“Hey there,” Akihito knelt down, petting the bird's head. In turn, the Phoenix, much like a cat, snuggled closer to the human. 

Asami smiled, the scene made his heart swell. “His name is Nyx.” He introduced the blonde. “He likes you _a lot._” It was said as a partial joke, and still the younger male got red in the face, so much so that even the points of his ears became red. 

“U-umm…” The hazel eyed beauty fumbled to find the right words, “Th-thank… you?” 

His potential person snickered behind his fist, avoiding his heated glare, though seeing that red face would be actually worth it. “Shut up!” Akihito burst out, gathering the phoenix in his arms and turning his back to the older male.

“I didn't say anything,” Asami pointed out; he didn't mind in the least when the other didn't reply, the sight of his exposed neck far more enticing than any quarrel. He had to hold back, however. He had neither the confirmation that they were rated ones, nor the omega's consent. And his consent, more than anything, mattered quite a lot.

“So, umm,” That sweet voice got him out of his own daydreaming, “You really are a king?”

The raven haired ruler raised one perfect brow. “Have I ever led you to believe otherwise, kitten?” It was true that he hadn't outright told him of his status, but he was sure the omega had figured it out by now. 

A sigh, then those hazel eyes were trained on him, filled with an emotion he couldn't quite decipher. “No, not you…”

“Not me,” He stepped closer, “then who?”

“Uh, umm… your beta, Kairi-san, was it?”

The king felt like facepalming, no, like going back and manhandle Kairi himself. Of course he would do something like this, the alpha thought, that clotpole really has a sick sense of humor. “What, exactly did e tell you?”

“That you were a general… well, technically, ” The youth began to ramble, “I was the one who thought that, since well, you look nothing like a king- I, I mean, I thought you might be some higher up, but not on that level! Like, like, you're young! And-and, well, kings aren't really supposed to- y'know,” Nyx hopped off of the ranting male's arms as he began to wildly gesture with his hands, sometimes scratching his head, twiddling with his thumbs or pulling at his lip. “Charge into battle and overlook the dangers of death, like, that's insane! I-”

“Akihito?” Asami interrupted, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. Honestly, that was kind of both offending and amusing; _was he really that narcissistic to believe that the blonde would think all high and mighty of him at first sight, or was the blonde that uneducated to think that kings didn't look out for their comrades and people?_

Before he could question the boy over it, however, Nyx screeched his eagle like screech to get their attention, and he turned to see a messager eagle limping towards them on the floor. 

“Shit,” he had a bad feeling about this, quickly approaching the newcomer with Akihito at his toe. 

The animal appeared to be tired, out of breath even and one of his wings seemed injured. Letting the blonde take it into its arms and tending to it, Asami took the note tied to its neck;

_Asami-sama, he have been spotted by a patrolling army from the enemies' side. I hope this letter finds you well and safe, alongside Akihito-sama, however I plead for your presence here._

_War is coming,_

_Kei._

~

War did come, he had expected it, but it wasn't just how he had foreseen it. And it was getting under his skin, damaging his troops, his kingdom. 

The first day, after saving Akihito from the black kingdom, he left in a rush, leaving the omega behind in the care of his hideout servant. Itsuki-san kept the place clean and as normal as possible, per his request, and took an immediate liking to the young blonde. But, oh, how his heart still ached at the memory of the male standing at the doorstep, those hazel eyes filled with longing and worry, lips trembling to, Asami believed, request to go with him, but hesitating, and then giving up on the idea altogether, his hands falling limp to his sides as if the weight over his shoulders had crushed him for good. 

On the way to the battlefield, after hours of planning, Asami crossed paths with his most trusted physician, who had gone there by Kirishima's orders. Tomura-sensei had minor injuries- no more than scratches here and there, as not only was he well protected during battle, but the beta also knew how to handle himself in a fight. The man had squeezed his shoulder and told him to stay strong, that the enemy was well prepared and vigorous.

And Asami agreed, they surely must be, but they were stronger.

For days on end he led his troops through a never ending battle, misery and losses, but most of all, to victory. Sure, the enemy was vigorous, but they lacked one thing; their king. 

“He must be quite the coward not to show up when needed most, you, my friend,” He spoke as he plunged his sword through the enemy's warlord, “May be the greatest soldier, however,” He let the man fall to his knees and slowly die by his feet, “The weight of a whole kingdom on one's shoulders is too much to bear when you don't have a say in what the best decisions are.” 

That marked their first victory, on the eighth day of war, and he knew, they would win sooner than later. To rest for the night, his two most trusted insisted he turn back to the hideout, and to have a proper look at his injuries, minor as they may or may not have been. 

He hadn't wanted to, and yet his heart had longed for the sight of the blonde omega. He wanted to see him and touch him more than anything, and to make sure he was alright. So after a long argument, and after a deep sigh, Asami hopped on his black stallion and rode back to his potential partner. 

War was heartless, but it made yearning and longing for someone so much more meaningful. 

To his surprise, as he entered the territory of the small, hidden mansion, the youth was where he had first left him, at the doorstep, sitting on the steps and holding his gaze towards the gates. A thick cloak was draped over his shoulders- his cloak, which fell down the moment the blonde spotted him. “Asami, you're back!” Akihito ran towards him, stopping within arms reach to let him get down from the war horse. “A-are you ok?” The male inquired the moment he faced him, his hands twitching at his sides.“There were, so, so many soldiers, there was so much blood a-and-” 

“Akihito,” He interrupted, pulling the other in a hug. "I'm alright," He assured, though, in all actuality his injuries stung and burned his skin. Anything to calm his omega. 

The younger nodded, wiping at his eyes with a faraway look. "Come... come inside." And so he did, he followed the young blonde to the common room, where some soldiers were still resting. He immediately halted them when they tried to sit up and greet their king, meanwhile, Akihito rushed to the kitchen and brought back a bowl of water for him, then left once more. A few moments later, he returned carrying a big bowl full of fruits and set it down on the table. “Please help yourselves,” Was all he said as he sat on the ground near a laying knight.

Barely managing to hide a smile, Asami dipped the bowl back and drank in large gulps. He then made to sit next to the omega, when Tomura-sensei joined them.

“Asami-sama, I do hope you bring us good news?” The old man smiled at him, standing by the doorway as if waiting for something. “Well, please come, tell me all about it.” It wasn't an invitation, it was a demand that he follow him, Asami scoffed. Only a physician could hold this much power as to boss around the king.

Well, he glanced at Aki, besides the queen that is. 

He nudged the younger, jerking his chin in a way that told him to follow as well, and they both left the soldiers to eat in peace. Asami knew he had to get his injuries looked at, but since the opportunity was there, he also wanted to confirm his status with Akihito.

“Sensei, you do realize you are speaking to your king, do you not?” He wondered out loud as he led Akihito to the room he had assigned to the old physician. “Honestly, had it not been me-” 

“I would still be the same.” The doctor finished off rudely, hands to his hips. “I am quite the valuable asset to the kingdom am I not? Well,” the beta let no room for replies and measly conversation. “Take off your clothes.”

The alpha shook his head in amusement, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips while the blonde gaped and turned bright red. He didn't miss how the mystery named Akihito turned around the moment he begun taking off his armor and clothing underneath, standing in only his undergarments to hide his private parts and layed down on the futon in the corner of the room.

“Aki-kun,” Tomura-sensei spoke, “Be a dear and close the door for me, will you? Also, bring me my pouch from the table, all my materials are in there.”

“Hai!” The blonde hurried to do as told, the doctor beginning to remove the bandages around his waist and torso. 

“Does it hinder you when you move?” The male asked questions as he went through with the examination, applying pressure and stitching closed open wounds. All the while the blonde omega watched in a daze, his face sometimes being colored red, and other times his eyes drowning in endless sorrow. 

“All done, for now. I'd recommend a lot of rest, so don't move around much, your highness.” 

“Thank you, sensei.” Asami replied, propping himself on his elbows. In a swift move, his right hand enclosed around Akihito's skinny wrist and tugged hard enough to have the boy under his body in the span of the moment. Smiling down at his reddened cheeks, the alpha spoke again, “Sensei, I might have one more job for you tonight.” 

Akihito made little to no fuss as he brought their left wrists out for the beta to see. “Would you mind?”

“It'd be an honor, your majesty.” The physician nodded, sitting down once more and taking out two small jars. “This will only hurt a little bit,” He informed Akihito as he took out a pocket blade, the edge sharp enough to glint in the dim light. With gentle fingers, he held the youngster's hand in his, and slit just over his left wrist, making the blonde hiss in pain as blood surely seeped out from the deep cut. The trickling blood, Tomura made sure to have it fall in one of the jars, proceeding then to bandage the cut area and doing the same to his alpha superior. 

“The results should be out in two days time,” he informed and left the two to their own business.

Once alone, Asami fully relaxed and slid closer to the omega, who turned to stare at him as well. Akihito wore an unsure expression on his face, but neither dared comment on it.

~ 

Next morning found the mansion in chaos, soldiers running about, finding their weapons and getting ready to leave for battle field. Just before sunrise, Asami had gathered them to fill them in on the plan; infiltrate, kill, capture, and win. He would be facing the black king, Sakazaki, and making him a deal he couldn't resist. Then, he'd take everything right under his dirty nose.

It felt like child's play, but they all knew, it was much, much worse than that. 

“Hey, Asami. Asami!” Akihito called out to him at moment of departure, his beautiful face twisted in a frown, yet, determination shone clear in those hazel eyes he loved seeing so much. “Can…. I, I want to come with.” The blond blurted out, hanging his head afterwards, much like a child afraid of being scolded. 

The older man said nothing, his golden eyes merely glancing at the blonde, before he snapped his fingers and had someone's attention. “Bring me a horse, and suitable clothing for him,” he pointed to the youth, whose mouth hung open in disbelief. 

Asami smiled inwardly, appearing cold and unforgiving on the outside as he neared the small frame. Silent, he took his sword from it holder, and stuck it on the ground, in the middle of the youngster's feet. 

“Your decision Akihito,” He said, “But hear this, you,” he tapped the blonde's forehead, “Listen to me. If, and I mean when, I say to stand down. You'll stand down. Understood?”

Akihito nodded his head quickly, a beaming, blinding smile on his lips. Nyx came to rest on his shoulder, and they departed soon after, with the iron willed omega by his side.

It was a decision he wouldn't regret, despite the pointed glares and doubtful looks that came from his men, even as Kirishima hissed for the boy to be sent back immediately, Asami knew, he made the right choice. 

Getting inside the enemy base was no hard task. They had the element of surprise on their side, though, to be frank, The Suzuki were also foolish to not have seen an attack coming. Nyx hit from the skies, and his men had the place surrounded from all sides. He, Kei, Kazumi and Akihito marched inside, a wall of black knights blocking their path inside the walls. And behind that wall, stood the prideful and tall, the cowardly king.

“Sakazaki, king of the Suzuki, the black king. I, Asami Ryuichi, come to bring you punishment.” He said to the raven haired alpha. “Your troops have invaded my territory, you yourself dared to stand against me by stealing what I had proclaimed mine.”

“Punishment you say?” The lowlife had growled out, the omega beside him taking to steps back, the entirety of the situation being a bit much for his young, traumatized mind. “Stolen? Why, my dear friend. How can it be called stealing when the young one isn't marked down? First and foremost, and secondly, I should say that punishment should be headed your way, for your men attacked mine, and that omega of yours tried to kill me with his bare hands.” Asami glanced at the addressed, then turned his gaze back towards the cocky king. “Barbaric, is it not?”

“Barbaric you say? Is that what an action taken in defense is to be called? I think not. Your wrongs cannot be righted, so let us end this once and for all.”

“Lets!” The other replied. “Should a duel for the young one's hand take place then?” The bespectacled male laughed, “Oh, but should we win, he will become mine. It is inevitable, but that should make it official.”

“A duel, you said right. But lets raise the stakes, a duel to the death, you and me, and should you win,” Asami croaked, “I promise you my lands, my armies and my kingdom. You won't be met with resistance, nor will you have trouble conquering. Everything shall be yours.” He ended with a smile, just like a spider waiting for the pesky insect to land on its web.

And the insect did take the bait. “My friend, you have yourself a deal. The same goes for you, king _Asami Ryuichi_.”

_“Winner takes all.”_

It should be quite obvious as to how it all ended, the duel having been the fastest way of victory, and they all hoped. Asami always came up on top in the end of it all.

However, the duel, was in no way a fair one. The scumbag Sakazaki had chickened out at last, and called for help; hoards of men running to his aid, aiming to kill. The black Phoenix also lunged for the alpha, but the black king, wasn't the only one with immediate support. His own men jumped to the rescue, and Akihito. _Oh, Akihito..._

Akihito took the blow meant for him, putting his life on the line so he could live another day.

_“Well then, sensei. Are we fated ones or not?”_

_"No, you are not."_

_The world begun to shatter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Edited and published! Don't kill meeee!! >~<  
Next chap: the long awaited mating ritual!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! ^^ I'm back!
> 
> There's so many things I want to say to you, but first off, I'd like to apologize for the late posting. As you may well know, my phone crashed from a virus and I had nowhere to write comfortably and at all times. It's been frustrating, but I'm sure even more so do you. I am terribly sorry, I hope I can make it up to you guys somehow 😟😟 
> 
> Well, the phone problem is fixed for the time being, I'm using my older cousin's (slash sister coz I love her so much!) old phone, but had to start many times over with writing for most of it was lost alongside other files in my phone, and the beginning didn't satisfy me. I hope it's alright, I made it into a long chapter, there's some cuttings in there where I didn't know how to proceed, so it'll be explained in the next chapter don't worry.
> 
> Also, I may be going on some irregular updates these next few weeks. Due to Corona virus reaching Albania, schools (and even other workplaces, private and not) have been closed down. Let me tell you, online classes have never been a thing in Albania. It's a complete mess! Everyone in my class, students and teachers have access to my number now coz we're working from WhatsApp, WhatsApp I tell you. Ughhh, I may have to block some numbers.. other than that, it's like a dangerous vacation. I have more free time and will be able to write to my heart's content. 
> 
> But... I'm also scared. We've been told that the youth isn't easily infected by the virus but... A lot say it has to do with the immunity system, and mine, well, it isn't the strongest. Plus my dad works into state, they can't close down important workplaces for long, he'll have to go out there and work and it's driving me insane...  
I already left my will to my best friend >~< I'm dumb, but I can't help it..
> 
> I hope you guys are all safe and sound in your houses. Please take care of yourselves and everyone around you. 
> 
> Well, happy reading! Don't forget to tell me what you think ^^

“_You aren't fated mates._” It was expected, honestly, Akihito had expected such an answer. In a world like theirs, finding your fated one was almost unheard of. But, he couldn't deny that it disappointed him and that it opened up the hole in his heart even more. He'd allowed himself to hope, knowing all too well that hope was a coward's desire.. and now, now it was void of any emotion, it left the distance and quiet between the two of them feeling awkward.

“Are you sure, sensei?” Asami questioned the older male, his voice a cold monotone whisper. Akihito really couldn't dare meet the alpha's eyes. The blonde was afraid of what he'd find in those golden orbs; would that usually warm but stern gaze still be the same? He honestly doubted it.

“Positive,” the beta replied, “Granted, the results should be over 95% exact, if, there are no mistakes made.” The physician's words rung in his head now, and the king's response even more so.

“Repeat the test, sensei.”

It was all too fast, and he was even ready for the end of their road together, but here he was now, under the object of his carnal desires, taking all the attention he needed, wanted and deserved. Right there and then, he knew, it was wrong. But he couldn't help but dive into it.

~

The thing was, how he let it go that far was beyond him. After the short, but nevertheless, devastating war, Akihito found himself waking up from deep slumber; his feet and torso screamed in pain and a ringing in his ears wouldn't go away. Two pairs of eyes stood to watch over him, both golden, one pair belonging to the alpha king he jumped to protect, one to the mythical creature. “Wh… what happened?”

It was a dumb question; the blond realized that as all the memories rushed back to his brain like a never-ending stream; how he'd jumped in front of the black soldier and taken the blow meant for the older male. His feet hurt because he was barefoot, he refused to wear those metallic- protective- heavy- whatever they were. But judging by how much it still hurt, and the positioning of the blow, shouldn't he have been dead? 

Akihito glanced towards the one he called savior. “You obtained quite a… bad injury out there,” Asami began, avoiding eye contact for a few moments before taking his thin and seemingly frail hand in his own. “You were supposed to be dead, be grateful.”

“I am,” The youth replied, attempting to sit up without writhing in pain and yet allowing the large and warm hands of the alpha to hold him down in the most gentle manner he's ever been treated with. “But how am I still alive?” His hazel eyes locked with those gold gems, “Is what I'd like to know.”

The raven-haired male jerked his chin towards his powerful companion, the phoenix, “Nyx here helped with that. He... shared some of his life force with you, to make sure those injuries wouldn't kill you,” He coughed into his fist, not quite certain of the following words. “It's an… ah, a once in a phoenix's lifetime opportunity, usually meant and saved for the king or someone belonging to the royal family.” 

Akihito saw Nyx tilt his head innocently, but that tweak of his beak wasn't anything but a smirk. he felt warmth creeping up his cheeks and neck and suddenly felt very self-conscious and aware of the eyes watching him. “I-I, I'm honored. And, umm, sorry for- uh… stealing your once in a lifetime opportunity?” He stuttered over his words, feeling so bare in front of the two held royals. 

He heard Asami chuckled under his breath, but didn't dare turn to look at the man; the phoenix's feet were much more interesting right then. 

“It's fine, Akihito.” It didn't seem that the conversation would end there though, and the youth was far too embarrassed to continue it, he wanted a change of subject. 

“So, uh,” Akihito looked around the spacious room, its design feeling somehow familiar in a weird way. “Where are we?” 

“Still back in Yamaguchi, I'm afraid.”

The blond whipped his head around to gawk at the alpha king, forcing his body to sit up straight on the bed, despite the excruciating pain. “What? Why?!” He didn't want to be there, just the thought of being inside that… that bastard's property still made his skin crawl. Sakazaki's body over his nearly had him traumatized, and though the wannabe ruler was now dead, the memories still haunted him. 

Asami's warm and kind hands were immediately over his shoulders, trying to calm him down enough to stay still. “Negotiating,” Was his reply, “Killing the king and his main forces don't mean we've won over their territories yet, Akihito. I don't want future riots or rebellions or any of that, or a population that's ruled over by fear and terror.”

Their eyes met, Akihito could see only warmth and honesty in those golden reservoirs. 

“I… I see,” Aki replied, shaking off the male's hands and stubbornly making to sit up. Once he accomplished that small task and his back was rested against the headrest, cushioned by the pillows, he turned his eyes once more to watch over the older alpha. 

“You must be thirsty,” The raven-haired gentleman stood and walked over to a small, round tea table to grab a cup and fill it with clear water. All the while the blond watched him, following his every move like a cornered prey and thinking back to the last time he had been inside the enemy's base. A voice in the back of his mind begun ringing away as if willing him to remember something. He had been terrified, tied up and vulnerable to the sleazy king's advances.

If anything, he was actually very lucky to have been conscious enough to fight. 

Speaking off… “Hey… umm-”

“Drink first,” the alpha pushed the glass to his hands. “We can talk later.” That serious face Asami made told him there was more than just a little talk coming his way. And Akihito accepted that, so he drank slowly and tried not to think too much about it. When he finished he handed the glass back to the king, but as he opened his mouth to speak a knock from the doors and a gruff voice spoke up. 

“Asami-sama, we need you in the conference room.” The addressed heaved a sigh, ruffled his hair with a small smile and left the room with an order for him to wait in the room. Then Akihito was alone, alone with his thoughts and the passing of seconds. It already felt like hours of loneliness, but then again, that was nothing new in his life. If anything, Aki welcomed the silence with open arms, it would allow him to think over the turns and twists his life had made since the moment he had decided to run away. 

But then again, the Phoenix was still there, perched on the chair to the left side of the bed, watching his every move with curious golden eyes. 

Akihito chuckled, petting the creature's bright crown, “Aren't you supposed to follow him?” He inquired, tilting his head ever so slightly as if to mimic the phoenix's own movements. It seemed that he took offense to that small curiosity and shook his head with a hiss before jumping off of the chair and flying over to the open window to his far right. “Hey!” Slowly, whilst wincing in pain, the blonde followed him, throwing the covers away. “I didn't mean-”

‘You're the lost one,’ a serene silken voice stops him midway from apologizing. ‘The one that will change everything,’ it takes him more than just a few moments to realize it was Nyx speaking to him all along, the powerful being perched on the windowsill and looking at him over his back with serious, calculating pools which then turned warm and warm a hint of laughter in them as if he was smiling at him. ‘Welcome, my empress.’ The Phoenix actually tilted his head downwards and bowed at him before flapping his wings and flying off, leaving poor Akihito stunned and more confused than ever. 

“Hey! Wait!” The blond called after the mythical creature, gripping the windowsill tightly. What did Nyx mean by that? Ah, how he'd like to know, but the bird was too far away, and didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon. So Akihito sighed in frustration and just walked back to sit on the bed. And he thought hard, about everything that happened to him, about the phoenix's words and how he'd said he was the lost one. Didn't that mean that the powerful being knew who he was in all actuality? Did Asami know? 

The long lost -runaway, he bitterly reminded himself, omega of the Takaba noble family. 

Would the knowledge ruin Asami's image of him? 

The blond felt his brows furrow, his fingers curling to form a fist. So what if it did anyway? “He wouldn't understand what it means to be practically sold off by your own family!” Hot tears began to cloud his vision immediately at the memories. What would an alpha like him know? It was unfair how they were so powerful and had everything brought to their feet from the moment they were born. While omegas like him… omegas like him more often than not had to suffer at the hands of forced, unloving marriage. Omegas were the scum of society that only served for breeding, cooking, cleaning. Like slaves…

The first tear trailed down his right cheek and dropped on his hand, followed by many others. “God, why should I have to face my past? Why do you hate me so?”

He let his grief take the better of him, for even earlier that month he had to face against the cruel reality of things. On every corner, every shadow, every step he had to be reminded of his omegan origins and the uselessness he possessed by it. How he hated it, being born as the weakest of the weak, being forced to submit to his peers. “I should've jumped when I had the chance!”

Akihito sobbed, maybe in the next life he would be lucky and be gifted with an alpha title… maybe… 

But as of now, he was just the useless, lost, runaway Takaba Akihito. The realization of that left him crumbling on the floor of the room he couldn't breathe freely in. Aki let out a shrill scream, his hands to his head, pulling at his hair and scratching his ears. Unaware of the golden eyes that watched him from afar.

~

The rest of the day went by in a slow, painful manner. His thoughts kept on going back to the phoenix's words, his capture and attempted rape. Nothing rang louder in his ears than the dead king's words.

‘Well, aren't you quite the price,’ he'd said. 

‘The name's Sakazaki, you better remember that if you get pregnant from this.’

‘You do resemble him somehow, too bad you're not him.’ The one-sided conversations repeated themselves over and over in his head. Even as some kind servants brought food to him, he couldn't help but delve into thoughts. Now that he had at least somewhat calmed down, he could analyze his situation somewhat. Sakazaki had spoken with someone before jumping on him, they appeared to have been arguing, having different plans for his body. But just who was this other figure? 

Unlike Sakazaki, they wanted him dead, gone before- 

Oh, God… 

‘He is headed this way! I don't care what you do, just, make sure he doesn't take this fucking bitch back!’

That person had been talking of a third party wanting to rescue him, Asami came to get him. He had to have been talking about Asami!

The empty plates shattered onto the floor as Akihito stood up and tipped the table over in the process. 

“A spy…” he concluded, turning around and rushing (as much as he could without jolting his injury) to the door in search of his savior. Fate made it so, that when he opened the door he would meet face to face with the one he was searching for.

“Asami…” 

“What's the matter?” The alpha questioned, taking off his royal cape. “Akihito?”

The blond looked up at the warrior with worried eyes, hesitant on telling the man his thoughts. “I, umm… well…” He trailed off, noticing the ever so loyal bespectacled male come up behind the golden-eyed King.

“Well?” Asami raised one perfect brow, curiosity seemingly gnawing at him from the inside.

So without properly thinking his words, Akihito glared at the right-hand man. “Can your men be trusted?” It left an awkward tension hanging in the air, but Asami finally got the gist that something was troubling his mate, something he wasn't comfortable sharing with anyone but him. The man noticed the way those hazel eyes jumped from him to Kirishima, and how the omega's hands tightened into fists. The knowledge that the young man would go to him for his problems made Ryuichi's heart swell with pride and joy, and so he waved his longtime caretaker and friend away for the meantime. It was time to talk.

Kirishima threw the blond a questioning glance, bowed in his direction and left, closing the wooden double doors behind him. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, Asami faced the blond with a serious expression on his face. “Well, on with it? What has you so worried?” 

“I-” Aki played with his fingers, suddenly very uncertain whether or not he should tell his theory. He decided to risk it, because, honestly, Asami wouldn't hurt him! Right? “I-I've been thinking. About my kidnapping and, well… attempted rape…” 

Asami's eyes glinted like a predator's, “And?”

“And-” Akihito sucked in a breath, turning around and facing the window, hiding his trembling hands. “Before, before Sakazaki had a chance to… defile me… there, there had been someone else in the room.” He looked over his shoulder to the tall alpha. “They were arguing. It was all about how to have me killed, or to have made me disappear. Sakazaki seemed attached to them, now that I think about it, but…” And it was a big but, Asami moved over to lean on the wall in front of him. “The other person didn't seem to care. They spoke in an angry, rushed manner like they had gotten in trouble and wanted a way out of it clean. They said someone was headed there, that they were coming to save me. You showed up not too long after and-”

“You think there's a spy amongst my men,” Asami stated, arms crossed over his chest, one black eyebrow rose to taunt him, daring him to answer. Akihito nodded numbly. 

His savior pushed away from the wall and tapped short of touching noses with him, bending so that his lips were just over his ear. “That may or may not be so, my dear kitten. However, just how can I be sure it's not entirely your fault we had to go after you?”

“Wh…what?” The omega stuttered over his words. Staring open-mouthed at the alpha's retreating back, “What do you mean by that?”

“You were out for quite some time kitten,” Asami commented, huffing his words out. “Gave me enough space to research the object of my desires,” before Akihito could even process what he had said, the king continued, taking out a golden blade, the blond's knife, and twirling it in the air for the younger to see, once again, turning to face him. “Tanaka Akihito.

A very bright young man, charming, full of life. Missing for ages, presumed to be either dead or sold for his omegan genes. Would've suited you perfectly, however,” Asami stopped twirling the sharp-edged weapon and held it up for inspection by both parties. Akihito held his gaze, unwavering. “The Tanaka's aren't a noble family, not even second class, they're a poor family barely surviving the seasons.”

He locked gazes with the blond, “I wouldn't peg you as a thief, so I assumed you were lying about your identity.” No, Akihito, sweet, headstrong Akihito, demanding to help and do the right thing definitely wasn't a low thief. “I dug up further and found some other families you might be from, The Matsuoka's, Taharashi's, Tomura's and… the Akihito's.

I'd go on a full detail description about why you could belong in them but then again not, but I won't bore you with that,” Akihito's heart thumped hard on his chest as if it was gonna burst. Asami knew! “All of them had an omega child they named Akihito, but this emblem right here,” the alpha tapped the knife's hilt, “belongs to the Takaba's. A royal family, whose son ran away from home eleven years ago.” 

The king moved closer, the blade hanging, weighing on his left palm and scorching his skin. How he wished to be wrong about this. “Sound familiar, Takaba Akihito-kun? That's you, isn't it?”

The omega's hazel eyes darkened over several emotions; pain, sadness… anger. His lower lip trembled and his nails dug into his palms. Asami noticed that it made his own frozen heartache, but he didn't comment on it as he awaited an answer.

“So?” The blonde glared up at him. “So what if it is?” 

His lonesome, determined and yet, tear-filled eyes forced the king to grit his teeth to not cry out his frustrations. 

It actually was Akihito... his Akihito... that he swore to kill when he found him. "So what if it is indeed, little runaway." Asami looked more like a wounded beast than a normal human at that moment, his murderous stance sending shivers of terror down Akihito's spine, but he didn't show- wouldn't show. The man in front of him had seen enough.

"Why did you run, Akihito?" He then softly questioned, his golden orbs downcast for once. "Why did you leave your title as crown prince behind to live a life on the streets?"

It was like a face-off, Akihito against the older male like no one had before, hazel on gold. The youth tilted his chin upwards, the most regal posture he'd ever take on, actually daring to look down on the more powerful of the two. "Because I valued freedom more than a life in a gold cage, title means nothing to the happiness I found outside those royal walls." Asami continued to stare him down with the same cold gaze, so Akihito went on, "An arranged marriage some called it. While others dumped it right in front of my face, `someone actually decided to buy you for their alpha son!` Shamelessly, my own father happily sent me on my own in a carriage heading towards my imprisonment. As if I would accept it that easily." The blond scoffed, about to throw in another comment about how an alpha such as the man in front of him would never understand when Asami growled out.

"It wasn't like that!" He hissed, pointing the knife in Akihito's direction. “It wasn't like that…”

It left Ali confused, wondering just what the other meant by that, “And how would you-” his eyes widened, the gears clicking and turning in his head, all that history, the past he had been running from all this time, the past he was forced to remember and relive with his every breath because he was a runaway, that past that begun haunting his sleep once again, the one that felt like a lifetime ago, was actually standing right in front of his being. Asami was that past; The past he never wanted a future for. 

“You're the alpha I was being sold to...” the blond whispered, as if the world would shatter should he cry it out. His breath hitched in his throat, the king's hardened eyes terrified him to no end. He wasn't his savior, he was only his captor.

The man simply hissed, “I told you it wasn't like that.” 

“Then what was it like?!” The blond cried out, tugging at his hair in anxiety. “What?!” Hot tears welled in the corner of his eyes, he refused to let them fall, but even he couldn't force them away.

Asami stared at him with cold eyes.

~

The night was cold and his sleep lost to his thoughts. Akihito couldn't decide whether it was fear, sadness or the image of the golden-eyed male keeping him awake. A combination of all, he supposed; the place they were in had him keeping his eyes open at night, the memories of its former king making his skin crawl whenever he tried closing his eyes. And the news of their bond, if there even was one, as Asami insisted, made his heartache. The blond didn't want to admit it, but he had been wishing… hoping for something. Maybe he was getting old; 23 wasn't the same as 16 after all, maybe he was getting tired of not having a home, a safe place to turn to… or, maybe he was just too easy and weak, falling for anyone willing to be kind to him.

And, oh, how the alpha was kind. He was so, so kind and thoughtful. His chest clenched and ached in response to his needs, for the first time in forever, he wanted to be someone's omega… Asami's omega.

And yet, he knew it was all just an illusion. The discovery of their past shattered all hope for a future together, the king's declaration even more so. 

Hope for the future seemed, now more then ever, like a forgotten dream. 

“Damn you, Akihito!” He cursed himself as tears trailed down his cheeks and fell on the sheets below. “Give it up already…

“He's way out of your league...” As well as your enemy, remained unsaid, but he still thought it. Just like that, he gave up on fighting his tears and surrendered to his sorrow. The night was long, he thought, maybe it could wash away his pain. 

But it didn't, at least the night didn't, but something else managed to calm him down. What felt like hours later, but in all reality were just a few minutes, a sweet, soothing scent entered his nostrils and clouded his train of thought. It made him calm and wore out his energy until all he could think was how sweet and alluring it was. Though his foggy vision barely registered the wooden door sliding open, there was no way he could ever miss the presence that came with it; that powerful smell intensified until he couldn't even think straight anymore, that boiling golden gaze which sent shivers down his spine and caused warmth to spread all over his nether regions locked on him. Pheromones?

What was going on? “A-Asami?”

“Shhh, love, I've got you now.” The alpha's muscular chest came into view right in front of him and suddenly, Aki couldn't link two words together, a hand cupped his right cheek and forced him to drown in that molten gaze. The gesture was sort of soothing, calming even the faintest alarm bells in his head and holding him in a trance. 

Soon, that hand was gone, he almost whined at the loss, and was replaced by the older man's lips tracing lines all over his skin. “Ah!” He moaned when the other began biting and sucking on a particularly sensitive spot. His breathing came out in shallow pants, this was too much. But even a child could tell that it was nowhere near over, in fact, it had only just begun.

Asami's hand wandered lower down his abdomen, tickling his stomach with soft touches and teasing puffs of air. 

“Want me to take this off for you?” His alpha questioned, referring to his sleepwear. Asami didn't wait for an answer, not that there was one needed, working on untying his kimono, in a slow, painful process. Once the alpha had him exposed, he teased and licked all over his belly button, rubbing his inner thighs in an organized fashion. “Mine,” The alpha whispered, latching on to his lips in a demanding way, making his body twitch in pleasure. “You're mine!”

Akihito jerked as the other caught his cock in his rough calloused hands, massaging its tip until it felt like he was going to burst. Then Asami moved, his lips latching on to his neck once more, sucking, nibbling and biting until angry res marks appeared. The older male ground their crotches together, arousing, low moans escaping his throat and clenched teeth. “A-Asami… Ah!” For a moment, Akihito thought he lost his mind, there was nothing more maddening than the friction created by their erections.

He came with a start as the alpha forced him on his lap, calloused hands working him out of his only piece of clothing, shrugging the fabric off of his shoulders and then whisking it away from under him, throwing it somewhere on the floor. The naked beauty shivered in the cool night air, his abused nipples hardening and twitching to match his needy cock. Absentmindedly, while the raven's head ducked to suck on his chest, right over his trembling heart, Aki noted how unfair it was for him only to have his clothing ripped away.

It was a quick, fleeting thought. One that also had him realise how dire the situation really was. The alpha was rutting, and he, the ever rebellious omega, was going into heat because of it. It was wrong, some part of him knew that, but it felt so, so right. His muscles clenched and unclenched as the king's hand stroked his inner thigh, barely grazing his cock, and held his legs far apart from one another, revealing everything in between to those hungry eyes.

His body shook with anticipation while the older male obsessed over every curve, every detail, scratch or mark, every beauty mark and birthmark on his body. His golden eyes took it all in, like a beautiful painting reserved only for him to see, and him to destroy beyond recognition. And that was just what he was about to do, the boy would writhe, scream and moan under him, calling his name over and over again because he was his. 

With that thought in mind, Asami crushed the blond's plush lips with his own, coaxing his tongue into that hot cavern with ease and, with one hand behind the younger's neck holding him in place, he started teasing his cute cock, rubbing it and sliding his finger over the tip. “You belong to me,” he growled between kisses, biting Akihito's tongue to keep him from replying, “Every part of you is mine, this,” he pumped the other's penis faster, “is mine. Your lips are mine,” the king kissed him again, exploring the inside of his mouth with such intensity Akihito felt he might pass out. 

“And this here,” Aki gasped as Asami's hand moved from his dick to his ass, spreading his cheeks wide and teasing his twitching hole with one finger, “Is my property.”

“Hyaa!” The youth shrieked suddenly, it went in! One finger was inside his hole, circling around as if wanting to torment him. 

“Say it, love.” The alpha whispered in his ear, using the moment to lick and nibble on it. His left arm kept him pinned to his larger frame by his shoulders. It was an embarrassing position honestly, had Akihito been in his right mind, he would have jumped off ages ago- but it felt so good, it felt so damn right to be on the alpha's lap, straddling his thighs and rubbing his chest against the muscular torso. The man's s don't enveloped him, marking him, driving him insane. His back arched, jutting his ass backwards in a way that seemed to invite the more powerful male in, to ravage him, to eat him whole. “Say it!” Asami growled, pushing against his inner walls so deep Akihito mewled in response. How could the man expect him to form any words in their position? He was going mad!

“Puh! Please-”

“Say it Akihito,” The raven haired male took his finger out of his crack with a loud pop and smacked his right asscheek. “Who do you belong to?” 

“Aahh!” The harsh treatment continued, the man spanking his ass with an unforgiving force that made him see stars. 

He felt his chin tipped up by the man's hand, his pupils meeting the other's in through a blurry sight.

Asami was surprisingly gentle as he spoke his command, “Say it, Akihito, say it.” 

The way the golden irises burned in the dark of night captivated him, entranced him and had him submit faster than any torture the other could inflict upon him and his body. Before he could even process it, his arms sneaked their way over the Asami's shoulders and entangled behind his neck, he leaned in close and gently, so gently, kissed the alpha like his life depended on it. His legs circled around the older male's waist and soon, Asami's own hands warmed their way on his back and pulled him closer. That kissed passionately, like neither had ever kissed before, like oxygen couldn't provide them life but the other could grant them eternity. And maybe, maybe it was just like that, eternity.

“You,” Akihito whispered as he pulled away, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips, before thinning and breaking off, leaving behind a streak of shine on their chins that seemed to add to the magical atmosphere created. “I belong to you.”

Asami grinned a predatory grin, his primary instincts taking over completely from then on, he rose on his knees, slamming the omega down to the mattress and looming over him like a beast. “Good choice,” He said, licking his lips, as if there really was a choice in the matter. They belonged together, it was as simple as that. The bulge in his pants and the fluids flowing down the younger's thighs were proof of that. “Akihito, I won't ever let you go, you're mine, mine. Now and forever, to the ends of the abyss. You're mine,” he repeated over and over like a madman, lowering himself between the omega's thighs, wanting to taste his delicious flesh and mix their scents together. He felt the youth jerk as he took him in his mouth, something alpha's rarely did, of at all. It was degrading, and an omega's duty, not the alpha's. Many thought of it as a show of dominance, but never him, never. It's an act of affection- of love. And he loved his darling omega, his fated one… his. 

He hummed against Akihito's flesh, swirling his tongue over the tip and then deep throating the boy, sending bolts of pleasure through his entire body. He felt the blond's muscles clench and unclench in an attempt to hold back, soft fingers tugged at his hair, and soon the omega moaned in response to his advances. He sucked, feeling how his mate's cock twitched, until he felt satisfied with his work of art, the needy member standing proud, pointing north. The alpha looked up to admire the younger man's beauty; Akihito's face was flushed pink, tears had already pooled in the corner of his eyes and his lips were parted, panting, gasping for air. And so inviting, just like the fluids coming out of his lower regions, from his finer parts. 

“Ssami…” The blonde whined, drawing him in like a moth to flames; Asami leaned down and kissed him once more, relishing in the way the boy's plush lips felt against his. 

“Shh, love, I'll make you feel good.” He whispered and drew away, kissing the soft flesh of his omega's neck and then biting and teasing his nipples. With one hand he guided Aki's legs over his shoulders, with genuine care for it felt like he pulls break in half otherwise, and the other dove down between his thighs; there, he stroked the smooth surface of his cheeks, before pressing one finger to the tight, twitching, hole. It was already lubricated by the omega's slick, so his digit went in smoothly, so much so that the young beauty didn't even flinch in discomfort. Asami groaned, the body laid out in front of him like a sacrifice for the gods was so pure, but made for such a delicious sight he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. No matter what, he had wanted to make their first time pleasurable, and not painful in any way. He wanted to be tender and loving to his partner, but if he didn't hurry up with the process, it would all be for naught and his primitive instincts would take over.

And so Asami moved his digit around, simultaneously exploring his lover's inner walls and stretching him out, circling and looking for that right bundle of nerves which was sure to drive the omega insane with pleasure. Akihto mewled and squirmed in his grip, feeling heat pool at the bottom of his stomach and his dick. “Ah, hah! Haa, ugh!” He wanted to touch it, his member felt all lonely and discarded and hard, it was tight to the point it was uncomfortable. 

The golden eyed male added another digit to his throbbing hole, pressing, by mistake or intentionally he didn't know, against a certain spot that tipped him over the edge. Akihito's eyes went round and he screamed in ecstasy before coming all over his stomach. Asami smirked, his orbs gleaming in the dark and pressed against that same spot again and again, till the blond's cock fully hardened once more. “No, don't! N-not there!” But the man ignored his cries, scissoring the fingers inside his ass, sure to keep one pressed over his prostate and tapping it at random, sometimes pressing down hard, others just faint feathery touches. He teased ruthlessly and it kept him on edge, his member twitching and his body spasming in need. “A-Asamii…!” He gasped and arched his back, as the older man added a third finger. “I-I'm gonna-”

“Cum.” The alpha grunted and bucked his hips forward, sending the writhing blonde over the edge once more. But somehow, still left him unsatisfied. Akihito wanted, needed something… something….

“Asamiii,” he wailed, frustrated because he was uncomfortable, it hurt now, that weird sensation all over his body. He felt incomplete, he needed something, needed more! “Ghh!” Akihito moved his hand to grab his cock as the older male withdrew his fingers from inside him, his frustration growing. His fingers merely grazed the head of his members, Asami having taken hold of his wrist and pushing his limb away from his aching regions. The omega cried out, wanting to feel pleasure again instead of this… this, emptiness that consumed him.

“Shh, shh, love. My love,” the king blew in his ear, “I know what you need, I know what you want my sweet, you don't have to worry. I'll give it to you, I'll give you everything you need, you don't have to lift a finger.” He spoke soothing words, rubbing circles over his throbbing crack, “Look at me love, Akihito, look at me.” He met that blazing gaze before the other nibbled at his lips, “Hold on to me, omega. My mate, trust me in this, I'll take care of everything.” His warm hands guided Aki's much smaller ones to his raven colored haired, “Hold on to me, only me.

“I'll love you right.” True to his words, the ruler would love him into the night, and into the next days to come. He let Aki grab on to his larger frame for support as he worked on freeing his bulging erection. Asami put three fingers inside once more, and then added a fourth and worked on stretching the younger as much as he could. Then, he withdrew and guided his member to the entrance of his lover's body. Speaking hushed nothings into his ear, Asami sheathed himself inside in one go, groaning at the tightness of it, the feel. “Nnh, so tight,” he huffed out as Akihito screamed. He felt so full! 

“Hhhaah! Asami, Asami!” His toes curled in pleasure, the name of his alpha the only thing he could remember. “Assami!”

"Akihito," The alpha growled and grunted, pushing in and out of the boy like his life depended on him. And,oh, it was amazing... The way the young male's walles clamped down on his sex whenever he hit his sweet spot, his lovely voice crying out his name over and over. It was like music to his ears, a melody he would rewrite all over again; he had his entire life to look forward to Akihito's flushed face and plush lips. His taste, his smell, everything- they would share everything together, their fate forever sealed to one another's. Asami panted, heat pooling in his stomach and blood rushing to his member, with swift, but gentle, movements he turned Aki around so that his back pressed against his firm chest and his neck lay exposed to his hungry being. He would have a bite of it soon enough. 

"Asami, ah-Asami! cum-ming, Asamii!" The blond whined, calling out his name as his walls tightened, practically drawing out his own release as well. 

"Cum, love, cum," The man ordered, "I'm close too,"

He rolled his hips forwards, hitting the younger's prostate dead on, drowning in the sound of his cries as they both came. It was pleasure like no other, a love forever strong. The night was still young however, and the alpha wasn't sure he'd had enough just yet. But his young lover was exhausted, rest was in order.

But before the beauty could slip away into unconsciousness, Asami bared his canines and leaned over his small frame. He sniffed his nape, right over his scent glands, before biting down and marking the boy his. It was a promise, one to tie the both of them together for years to come.

_To the depths of the abyss..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels weird writing smut after so long, I feel way out of my element... Please tell me if it's okay(ish) and maybe give me some advice on how to improve? 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, imagine a sixty-something year old man. He is a teacher. He's taking a picture of a paper full of notes for his students. He believes he's taken the perfect photo and sends it to their group chat, however, he wears glasses, and he doesn't really notice the angle of the photo is crooked, some words cropped out, nor does he notice that he sent a blank voice message. This, my dear readers, is my math teacher. TT-TT
> 
> yes, online classes suck!  
Well... not entirely... I'd be fine doing most of the classes at home, with the exception of math! I need proper explanations! Save meee!!
> 
> Quarantine has made me overthink too much, and now I have this hunch that I'll end up a huge failure in life and that I'll live on the streets. ANd I feel like my writing is shittty TT-TT (my best friend might kill me when she reads this btw) but I feel like I'm the biggest mistake ever DX  
Also, a heads up, this chapter might feel a little rushed... idk...
> 
> Also also, quarantine is at fault for making me feel like going on a writing rampage... I'm tempted to do a fic where Asami is a doctor and Akihito patient who's positive with the virus... As well as starting a ton of stories and going back to my first story and make that a series...
> 
> Also Also also, Has anyone seen Balance: Unlimited yet? Idk why, but it gives me Asami-Akihito vibes.

The first thing he felt when he finally came to was the warmth surrounding him; he lay on a smooth, yet curvy, surface, heavy covers draped over his waist, keeping him still and cozy against that inviting heat. Through a blurry sight he noticed blinding light, the first light of day had fallen over his eyes, making it impossible to see without moving around. However, moving brought forth a sudden ache in his body, soreness in his lower back and had him all tingly, so he'd rather not move. Instead, breathing in the fresh morning air combined with a hint of his own scent and another one he couldn't quite put his finger on, Aki curled in on himself, pressing his body closer to the warmth with his hand laying near his face. It kinda felt like he was floating over water, but the movements of up and down far more serene and calculated. “Mmh,”_ Perfect morning_.

Someone chuckled over his head, the noise annoying and entrancing all at the same time only strong enough to have the blonde open one eye and glare blindingly at the person who dared disturb his sleep. It seemed, though, as what he thought was a threat came out as more of a reason to make the other laugh more. The laughter died down though, as soon as he began grumbling profanities in his sleep filled haze, and the covers moved over his head, stroking his soft hair while a rich baritone voice rang out: “Sleep well, kitten.” 

_Hmph, as if he needed telling. _

Asami merely smiled and let himself fall prey to restless sleep, knowing that morning wouldn't be easy, that his own words would come back to bite him where it hurts. Thus, his mind kept drifting back to their conversation a few days prior, when Akihito's identity was finally made clear.

~

_“Your family bought my family's love with money, and I was the one prize you wanted that they just couldn't wait to get rid off! What do you even mean when you say 'it wasn't like that' Asami?!” The blonde searched his eyes for a flicker of emotion, then held back sobs and focused his gaze on the small knife in Asami's hands; No doubt, disappointed by the two void pools of gold the alpha let him see. No, Asami wasn't a man of weaknesses, he wasn't a man of emotions, not when there was so much more at risk than his own desires. He knew he was hurting the young omega, but that same omega had brought shame upon the Asami family all those years back. _

_“That certainly isn't the way I remember it,” He replied smoothly, “And even if it was, do not forget just who ran away with his tail between his legs and caused a disastrous uproar in my kingdom.” Akihito faltered at that, drawing two steps back and lowering his head in a submissive stance and for a moment, Asami thought he really did hurt him; as far as he'd seen on the battlefield, the omega wanted nothing more than to help, and hated being a liability or causing trouble. But then again, that whole deal back then wasn't his fault. Asami would know that too, if what the omega said and if he'd been in Aki's shoes, he'd probably done the same thing._

_Akihito knew that too, that's why, his stance became rigid with barely contained anger, his teeth gritting and his fists shaking at his side's. A single tear fell from his eyes, hidden behind blonde locks as if building up a wall between them. “And so? What does it matter anymore?” His voice cracked in the end, “You've finally found me!” The youthful beauty chuckled brokenly, his arms raising at his side's as if gesturing for a hug. His hazel eyes shone with tears as he finally met Asami's angry glare, “Asami Ryuichi, you've found the lost Takaba..._

_“What do you plan on doing with him now?”_

_The alpha clenched his jaw, bit his tongue until he could taste blood in his mouth, just barely stopped himself from screaming, shouting- from lashing out on the young omega. “Well,” he began, “Now that I've found you,” I'll kill him, he remembered the words he uttered, the promise made to his mother all those years back once they realized his ‘betrothed’ had run away. The announcement he made to the whole kingdom and the determination to follow through. It was what would make his mother content, maybe even happy… but now, now he didn't know what to do. “Back when you escaped- now that I've found you, I'll wait for the results of our bond.” Stated he, unbeknownst to the blonde, his muscles flexing and fists clenching in concealed fury of emotions._

_Akihito raised a delicate eyebrow; “What of the news of our bond? Why does that matter?”_

_His would be mate couldn't bear to look him in the eye, somehow knowing that the words he was about to utter would kill and damage worse than thousands of knives. “The results matter, based on them I'll take my actions,” He drew a deep breath before continuing. “If you are my mate, then you may do as you please as long as I am aware of it.”_

_Asami caught the other scoffing at his words, and he almost smiled; such a typical Akihito, even for such a short time knowing him, he understood that the kid hated being bossed around. _

_“And if,” The omega emphasized the if, much like he had done, “I'm not your mate? What will you do then, oh great king?” He questioned, clearly mocking the older man. _

_“Well…” Asami replied with a dry throat, the knife in his hand seeming to slip from his clammy palm before he gripped it tight. “I swore I would kill you.”_

_“Is that so?” Akihito hummed softly, chuckling as he made his way towards the king, his hazel eyes burning and clearing like daylight, like calm oceans and disturbed seas all at once, “Well then,” Aki reached down and took Asami's hand in his, the hand that still held the Takaba's weapon. He smiled once, before forcing Asami's hand forward, the point of the knife facing his way and almost cutting his delicate throat had the alpha not gained control fast enough. “Why not kill me now?” His lithe frame didn't tremble under the cold edge of the knife, quite the contrary in fact, Akihito stood still and determined in front of the other. Determined to end his life that is, so that he wouldn't have to suffer again._

_“Akihito,” the raven haired king grit out, “What do you think you're-”_

_“Kill me now, Asami. If you're planning on destroying my entire being, crushing my hopes and all those daydreams under the false actions of a king, then don't even bother waiting.” Aki glared at him and Asami's hand trembled to maintain control in the younger's strong grip. “I refuse to be the mate of someone who puts social status and image over that which is right and actual feelings!” _

_With that declaration, the blonde released his hand from his hold and turned his back to him. Asami would be lying if he said his chest didn't burn at that little action, his alpha instincts kicking in as he felt the younger's scent become heavy and unbearable. When the youth curled in on himself and lowered his head, the king wanted nothing more than to take his words back._

_Oh, how he wanted to comfort his mate. But it was all his fault to begin with, if only he had taken a different approach…_

_Asami drew closer then, his torso almost touch the blonde's back, he raised his hand to touch, to hold the other in his arms, hesitated however, and let it fall down to his side again. “Akihito…” He called out to the younger male. Finding no response, the alpha stood there a few moments more, drew deep breaths and left the room altogether. _

_He knew he shouldn't have, but he didn't know what else to do. He'd been raised by an unloving alpha mother after all, emotions weren't accepted, and blood was merely spilled water to her. He'd messed up big time, but he'd find a way to make it all right._

_When his physician called for the results of their bond, the alpha had made his decision to go back on his word; it would be insulting to many, but as Akihito himself said, as king he had to do what was right. It wasn't just his heart thumping painfully in his chest that compelled him into changing his mind, but the way his best men couldn't meet him in the eye, how the beta he'd tasked with watching the young omega looked so glum whenever he saw him coming out of the blonde's room. _

_He hadn't seen the youngster since that day, and when Akihito came to hear the results he couldn't bear to look him in the eye. The blonde looked worse for wear, his glow seemingly lost as he stared straight at the physician with a blank look in his eyes. “Well, sensei?” He questioned, “Are we fated mates or not?”_

_“No, Asami-sama, I'm afraid not.” The old man answered, his gaze glued to the floor- and that puzzled the young ruler, for the man had always been straightforward and honest with his answers. Why the nervous posture?_

_“Are you sure, sensei?” He grit his teeth, making sure his displeasure could be heard loud and clear from his voice. The man was hiding something, though he'd pledged loyalty to the Asami's long, long ago. He wasn't a traitor, so why?_

_“Positive,” the beta replied, “Granted, the results should be over 95% exact, if, there are no mistakes made.” If he said, if. _

_Asami's temper flared, his eyes widening then narrowing, an idea forming in his head._

_“Repeat the test, sensei.” He ordered, watching as Akihito left the room soundlessly, “I want Kirishima and Suoh to be there the entire time,” With a jerk of his chin and a nod from his best men, Asami also left the room in fury._

_There really was a traitor in his midst._

_Nyx, who up until then was perched on one of the windows, flew over and made himself comfortable on his shoulder as he made his way to his own room, deep in thought. Someone had threatened his physician to mess with the results, but he couldn't do that over prying eyes. It was only a matter of time before he found out who, and this mystery man had better watch out._

Turned out, he was right and they really were a fated pair. As soon as Kirishima gave him the news he could feel all the worry slip away. And yet, another feeling began to take over; with all the stress that came with Takaba Akihito's case and the traitor in his men, that one moment of genuine happiness where he lost control took a turn for the worst and had him bedridden almost immediately. _At first, he thought it was exhaustion, all of them did, but when he woke at night, feverish and needy, with a strong pull in his chest in Akihito's direction, Asami realized it was the beginning of a stress induced rut. _

And he'd already lost control.

~

Akihito awoke sometimes later to gentle fingers threading trough his hair and trailing down his neck and back; the motions repeated and sent shivers down his spine and made his entire being feel hot and bothered. He noticed a sweet scent growing in the air, recognized it as pheromones being released, but what had him bolting upright in seconds wasn't anything but a hard length pressing against his side. 

“Gah!” The omega pushed against what he assumed to be a man's chest and crawled backwards, almost falling off the bed, and he probably would have, if strong arms hadn't caught him. The other person held on firmly, despite his protests and tried to close the distance between them. “Let go! Let go of me!” 

Suddenly, it hurt to breathe; he felt a strange pain bloom in his chest and screamed out in agony, the grip around him loosening, allowing him to fall on the floor with a thud. Once released, the lost Takaba crawled backwards until his back hit a wall and he finally took time to notice where he was and who he was in. Seeing a very naked, still very dangerous Asami getting off the bed in a hunched over position. “Y-you!”

Asami turned to him, erection standing proud at attention despite his outburst, “Akihito!” He rushed to speak, “I can explain-” 

“You _bastard_!” The blonde cried out, making to get up, managing only to wince from pain blossoming on his lower half and backside. “How could you do this to me?!” His eyes burned from hot tears, brows furrowing in anger; the sight before him made him sick to his stomach, it was revolting to the point he almost threw up and had to put his hands over his mouth to keep himself together. 

“Akihito, love, please-” Asami drew closer, wanting to comfort his mate, but the younger wouldn't have it.

“Don't you dare come closer!” His breathing hitched and came out in uneven exhales, his whole body shaking from various emotions running through his mind and soul. It pained the older male how the halt of his steps seemed to comfort the youthful beauty even more than his presence would. 

Of course, he hadn't expected a quiet morning and a willing omega after last night's events, but he couldn't help himself; the scent that haunted his greedy and wanting mind, that hopelessness that hung in the air alongside the stench of fear and tears basically forced Asami out of bed in search of his mate. 

“Akihito…” He murmured softly, wincing as those hazel eyes to glare in his direction, the blonde omega struggling to get on his feet for a few moments before managing to hold up on an unsteady posture. 

His melodic voice turned scratchy as he spoke, venom clear in both his eyes and tone. “I knew you were too good of a person to be true! Hell! Even as an alpha you were much too kind, it was strange behaviour and seemingly unreal,” Hot tears glided freely down the boy's reddened cheeks and Akihito furiously wiped them away, getting most of the tears and snot smeared over the back of his arms, “Why was I such a fool to fall for that? Why?”

“Akihito,” The raven haired alpha took two steps forwards, and so did the blonde, fueled by blinding rage.

“It's all your fault for caging me in, isn't it?” He continued forward, until the both of them were merely centimeters apart, “For making me believe I was under the protection of a nice guy and then leaving me in the dust!” Akihito lashed out, his small fists pounding over Asami's firm chest. “Wasn't all that enough, you bastard!?”

“Akihito!” Asami's arms raised to take a hold of those thin wrists, to halt the other's movements, but to no avail. The omega wailed and screamed at the top of his lungs, his ire growing as seconds passed.

“Why did you do this? _Why_?! I don't want to!” He gasped for breath, “I don't wanna be a whore, no!” The young male fell to his knees, exhausted and wanting nothing more but the ground to open and swallow him up, the king holding him gently in his arms.

His claim surprising the alpha king, _whore? Is that what he thinks he is now?_

“Aki-”

“Please, I don't want this- please-”

“Akihito!” Asami called out, shaking the blond a little to get his attention, ultimately cutting off his rant and worries. “Akihito…” He sighed, breathing deeply through his nose. “Please just, hear me out alright?”

He looked down to meet a scowl and furious hazel eyes; Asami almost smiled, but then shook his head, it was murderous intent he was staring into. “Akihito, I wouldn't just do this out of the blue. I know what it's like to be in an unhappy relationship, after all.”

“Yeah right! As if I'll believe-”

“Quiet!” The alpha hissed, quieting the insults before they came, “You felt it too,” The blonde looked ready to object, but before he could open his mouth, Asami continued; “My father married an alpha for pure political reasons, an arranged marriage that only led to his suffering, and mine as well. I wouldn't willingly out anyone through that myself. What happened last night was… an entirely different situation.”

Akihito looked skeptical, but he managed to grit through his teeth a simple question: “Why?”

“Because you're my mate.” He answered truthfully, eliciting a confused sound from the omega in his arms.

“Y-you're lying,” He stuttered, “The physician said-”

“He lied. You were right, though it wasn't a possibility we hadn't thought of when you were kidnapped, there truly is a traitor amongst my men,” Asami's golden eyes flashed, he looked away, as if contemplating something, then focused his attention on his mate once more. “It appears as if they have something against us, at least based on the fact that something went wrong with the bond test.” His left hand trailed from Akihito's shoulders to his face, the king gently brushed away locks of silvery blonde hair, an almost serene look falling over his otherwise sharp features. “But it doesn't matter now, you are here, you are mine. And, you felt it too,” he echoed his words from earlier, bumping their foreheads together, “Last night, you knew you were mine. You responded so beautifully to my rut, only because we are fated. Had it been anyone else, had you truly wished to fight me, you would've been vulnerable, yes, but you wouldn't have been so willing. So cooperative… _you wouldn't have called my name over and over_, Akihito.” 

“That's, I...” The addressed blushed furiously, a whine stuck in his throat as his hands curled around his side's, hugging himself and hiding little to nothing from view. “Bastard! Dont... don't say stuff like that!”

He was angry, but understanding lied beneath that layer of shyness, and so, Asami couldn't help but laugh. “Why not? Aren't you mine, Akihito?”

“I-I belong to no one!” The omega yelped, Asami's hands slithering down to his sensitive areas. “Asami!”

“Akihito,” the young king breathed out, “I really need you right now. I swear, I will explain everything later on, but now, I feel I won't be able to hold back much longer.” They both looked down at his bulging cock, standing proud at attention. “If, you don't want this, then-” He was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing on his own, effectively cutting off his speech.

“I,” Began Akihito, once they parted for air. “I'm scared. But, if you're losing control, then I'm no better… Asami,” His breath hitched, his skin becoming hot under the man's palms. “Please…”

The alpha kissed him, only murmuring against his lips before he swept him off to Wonderland; “As you wish, my Akihito.”

_Yes, everything would be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned smutty scenes in this... but I got carried away with the conflict between our two lovebirds so... I'll see If i can post again tomorrow XD 
> 
> OK, huge announcement! This fic has gotten over 6k hits more than "Because you kissed me"! I feel like that is such a huge accomplishment, idk why ^^;;  
Btw, I'm starting a Patreon soon enough and have already begun a small gig on Instagram, it's fairly new... I'm not sure what I want to do there yet, but my account is i.inkspire, if you want to check it out go ahead ^^ 
> 
> So, to end things up I want to give a small explanation on the ABO universe, as it has come to my attention that some of you may not understand it that well.  
First off, we all know the basics: There are three genders, Alpha, Beta and Omega. With the alpha's being the dominant populate and the omega's the submissive one. Beta's are pretty much normal and they're barely affected by the scent and pheromones of the other two genders.  
Omegas go in heat every once in a while, they overcome with a need to mate and have children, and if they don't have a mate, it can be quite troublesome. Their heat lasts a week at most.  
While alpha's, on the other hand, rut. They aren't usually the center of attention in fics and mangas (well, i finally found something original! XD TT-TT), so this is mostly from my own thinking and beliefs. Their rut lasts five days at most, and they are quite vicious when rutting. They need to mate, but unlike omega's, who attract a lot of unwanted attention from alpha's, alpha's themselves go and find their mate.  
Both parties release pheromones, to which their chosen mate may respond to or not, but it really is preferred if the other responds, as it means that they are compatible and mostly ok with what's about to happen; sex. Mind-blowing sex for days, courtesy of their rut/heat. In most cases, omegas are kept somewhere safe to stop unwanted mating, but in other cases, when mating, the alpha knots the omega, leading to pregnancy and (if everything goes well) the beginning of a family. 
> 
> Now, there are some kinds of ruts/heat, the normal ones which happen every few months, instant ones which hit full force at uncertain times and last for uncertain times, and stress induced ruts/heats, where the body has been so stressed, it seeks relief at the first opportunity it gets.  
At least in here it shall be that way! >~<  
To have officially bonded, the alpha must mark the omega as his own, thus, biting the source of their pheromones on their nape. Usually, omegas don't need to do this, but in rare occasions of true love and respect, they also mark their alpha to claim some sort of ownership.
> 
> That's all ^^ I hope you enjoyed, please leave comments and kudos and stay tuned for more!  
See you next chapter, until then, stay safe ;)
> 
> PS: Happy late catholic easter everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised smut! 
> 
> I'm late, but still on time XD it's 23:56, still the 14th of April!  
Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I will review them again tomorrow ^^;  
Enjoy ^^

Was it the right thing to do? Was it wrong? Had he been lowered to the darkest parts of society? Could he be happy like this? Akihito didn't know. He didn't have the time to think it through, and, quite frankly, he didn't want to think. If he gave himself time to think, he was sure he'd be wallowing in self-despair, possibly missing this opportunity… this miracle that they were. 

Asami hadn't needed another confirmation, as soon as the words he'd longed to hear left Akihito's mouth, he lunged forward and marked his mate all over. His mouth over the youngsters, his hands forcing their bodies together as he raised the omega in the air and brought him over to the mattress. There, Asami breathed down the blonde's neck with the eyes of a predator; the prey already caught and his to devour, quite a delicious sight, a feast presented to the king, and oh, he was starving.   
Licking his lips, Asami grinned, showing sharp pearly teeth as he dove down to nibble on Aki's ear. The male's hands wandered lower, tracing lines over the other's hips and leaving a hot, tingly feeling behind. Akihito moaned and writhed under his ministrations, with his body spread out for all to be seen, he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, and yet, eager; he liked that molten gaze Asami sent his way, he liked seeing those golden eyes glow because of him. “Akihito,” the alpha growled, leaning in for a kiss, eager to explore more of the boy's hot cavern. 

He bucked his hips forward, grinding his jewels and rock hard member against the omega's thighs and winking hole. Ah, he'd get to that mocking hole in a bit, but first, his Akihito needed to be punished for teasing him in such a mouthwatering way. He pulled back and slapped his mate's right ass cheek, leaving red fingerprints behind and eliciting a yelp from the omega. “Ho? Akihito, look at your cute little penis,” The blonde looked down and gasped, it was bulging and twitching, precome leaking at the top, “Does this,” Asami slapped his other cheek, making him squirm and leak fluids all over in response, “Does this excite you, love?”

“N-no, ah!” Fingers roamed over his chest and crushed his nipples without mercy.

“Don't lie to me, _A-ki-hi-to~_” Asami's rich baritone commanded in a gleeful tone, “Though, you may do as you please,” He bit his ear once more, as if to enhance his incoming threat, “I can just punish you until you can't speak anymore, much less dare lie to me.”

“A-Asami! Hyaa!” His mouth was captured by demanding lips, the other's tongue yearning to explore and dominate, while his hands wanting to begin molding their masterpiece. That's what it was, their masterpiece, bodies pressed together with Akihito's hands thrown over the alpha's neck and tugging at his raven hair, the man between his legs and their erections practically hugging each-other, they couldn't be anything less than perfection. The king's right hand wandered to his nether regions, pumping his cock and rubbing it against his own, before diving lower and brushing against his crack. His other hand pinched and squeezed one of his nipples, while his mouth played with the other, drowning the blonde in pleasure and ecstasy, leaving his mouth free so that he could hear those delicious sounds the younger made.   
“Asami, Asami-” The alpha drew circles over he winking hole, before pushing a digit inside. Akihito immediately pulled him in, unintentionally tightening around his finger and exciting him further. He needed to put it in, soon. 

“You have no idea how hot you are right now, love.” Asami stated; Aki was flushed, his big, hazel eyes staring up at his very soul, innocent yet provocative, his plush lips parted for gasps of air whispering his name like his very own lifeline. “No idea at all,” he growled, no one would dare touch him, _ever_. No one would get to see this sight _but him_.   
Those thoughts fueling his actions, Asami forced another digit inside, scissoring them in order to prepare his boy for the real package.

His mate, his queen… his.  
“_Mine_,” he hissed.

“Y-yours, As-Asami, ah!” His body shuddered, his legs wrapping tight against the older male's muscular hips as he came without warning in Asami's hand. 

The alpha grinned, “Looks like I found your sweet spot.” He taunted, his third digit going in unnoticed as he pressed his fingers against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Sto- no, not there- Ahhhh!” Akihito's arms clung to Asami's head, tugging at soft locks of hair to stay grounded. “T-too much, Ssami!”

The king immediately retreated, leaving Aki confused at the loss of contact. The man's golden eyes gave nothing away as he gripped the youngster's hips. “Asa-” The addressed sheathed himself inside the blonde in one thrust, leaving him gaping for air, much like a fish out of water, at the sudden intrusion. 

“Shit, Akihito!” Asami immediately started pounding, his movements growing faster and his length reaching deeper with each thrust. “Akihito, hng, Akihito, you're amazing,” he stated and went for a kiss, not minding the drool dribbling down the other's perfect chin, relishing in the way his partner responded to his advances, filling the room delectable moans and scratching at his back every time his member hit home.   
“So, so tight.”

“Hah, hah, ha-aahh!” The omega screamed in pleasure, his alpha taking the liberty to attack his prostate with every single movement. “Asami, Asa-”

“Ryuichi,” the raven haired man pushed inside, meeting the omega's own greedy thrusts midway with satisfying slaps of skin on skin. “Call me Ryuichi, Akihito.” 

“Ryuuu,” Was all Aki could gasp out, a bubbling heat coiling at the base of his hard rock member. “Cum-cummingg!”

“Come,” Asami commanded, feeling his own limit nearing as well. He took his lover's cock on one hand and begun rubbing the tip, attacking the poor blonde on both sides and milking a second orgasm out of him. Akihito came with a start, crying savory tears and tightening in response. Asami himself came not long after, Akihito lay panting and twitching, his arms fallen limp to his side's so the king took his sweet time; riding out his orgasm with slow, pleasurable thrusts and circle motions. 

He then laid down on the bed, rolling the blonde male with him in a spoon position where Aki's back was pressed against his firm chest. The mark on the blonde's nape from the night before immensely satisfied the alpha, and he leaned down to sniff it; Akihito's scent entered his nostrils, sweet cinnamon and strawberries, mixed with his own intoxicating scent. “Akihito,” He whispered, draping a muscular arm over his hip and teasing the boy's half hard cock.

“Hmm, Asami,” The omega whined, “Sto-p,” He tried pushing the alpha's hand away, but his weak movements only served to fuel his mate's desire. “Asa- Ryu, I just came!”

“So did I,” the alpha smugly replied, licking the back of Akihito's ear, before boldly demanding “Let's cum again.”

“Are you crazy? Asami, I'm tired! Hhhah,” The young beauty shuddered as his mate pumped his cock into full erection once more.

“You don't have to do anything, love,” Asami said, “Just relax and leave this to me.” With that, the topic was over, it felt weird, but the alpha's hands were already moving his leg upwards so that better entrance could be given. This time, with no preparation needed, Asami slid his member right in, hitting his prostate immediately as he'd learned the spot by heart, and once more making his body feel hot.

“You, hah, you're so unfair,” Akihito murmured, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Ryu, please,” he sobbed, “Make me come,”

“Your wish, is my command, love.” The raven haired king thrust faster and harder, pinching Akihito's nipples with his hands and sucking on his delicate neck, on a spot just below his jawline. That spot made him go crazy, they had only begun, but he felt hotter than ever; his unattended, but needy, member left dangling in the air with Asami's thrusts. “I'll make you come just like this,” The older man promised, “By the time we are done, love, I'll have you begging for more, yearning for my touch and nothing else.”

“Ahh, noo!” Akihito moaned pitifully, his fists grasping at sheets as if to ground himself, how embarrassing. And yet, the thought excited him so much that he couldn't help but come as soon as Asami hit his sweet spot. “Hyaaah! Yo-you bastard, ah!”

One of Asami's hands attacked his bottom, hitting his rear mercilessly, while the other continued to tease his nipples, pulling and squeezing until it felt like he would actually shoot milk. “How mean, kitten. I did promise to punish you earlier, nothing's stopping me now,” Aki opened his mouth to speak, but the other beat him to it, “I suggest you watch your mouth Akihito, whatever you say next will either save you, or drown you.” The raven haired male slapped his bottom one more time for good effects, licking his lips in anticipation.

Akihito's hazel eyes glared furiously up at him, “D-do it.”  
The omega would be lying if he said the other's predatory grin wasn't terrifying.

Terrifying, yet alluring- _exciting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! ^^ thank you for reading~


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! I finally finished it! TT-TT  
My dad somehow broke the internet connection DX Just great. Also, freaking hell! I'm doomed you guys! Doomed I say!   
There's this contest going on, "quarantine book", and I really really wanna participate! But it means writing a whole book and the deadline is may 18th! I don't know if I'll be able to do it TT-TT  
What should I do??? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity >~< The best work will get published! Agghh, fml! 
> 
> Also, here, have a poem I wrote while inspired by one of Amelita's works:
> 
> There, my wings out on display  
For everyone to see  
The ugliest wings up to date  
The lowest I can be
> 
> Could be standing proud and tall  
But never… ever free
> 
> Destined to perish from the eyes of all  
Forced to drown in jealousy 
> 
> Wishing for a dream  
It once was… just you and me…
> 
> But now you hold my battered wings  
For the world to see  
A trophy…  
Forgotten memory
> 
> There's no warmth in your eyes  
Golden pools of iron will   
Where underneath lies  
A crumbling castle on a hill
> 
> Farewell to freedom  
A chance to be free  
For now I welcome  
A world of misery
> 
> Then you parade my bloody wings  
Exhibit them proudly   
And I forget all my dreams  
Forgive me,   
for being so faulty…
> 
> Also, warning! No foreplay whatsoever in this chapter! I hope I wasn't rushed or anything ^^;  
Enjoy!

It was nearing nighttime again when footsteps neared their room, Asami didn't hear them, but the unwelcome alpha stench was a dead giveaway. He stopped his ministrations for a moment, before sheathing himself inside his mate's thoroughly loved hole. The blond looked dead to the world; one of his legs draped over Asami's shoulders, his arms spread out at his side's, hazel eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as he came to yet another orgasm, crying out the alpha's name.

Whatever Kei had been expecting when walking into the room, _this_ had not been it. After the physician had rushed back to their sire's room to tend to him, it was revealed that he had left his chambers a few hours earlier. 

Now, Kirishima wasn't one to panic, but he couldn't deny the fear gnawing at his insides; they had just been warned about a traitor, if this mystery person had enough power to bend the king's physician, who knew what else they could be capable of! He'd immediately ordered the guards to search all over the manor, even sent his own best men to search outside the walls, but it wasn't until the day after, that a maid had confessed hearing strange noises from one of the guest rooms. 

_Of course_, he felt so foolish, how had he not thought to go to the omega first? 

Here he was, immediately frozen in place by the murderous aura inside the guest chambers; and it wasn't until he met the alpha's eyes that he realized it was his own life on the line; Asami's golden orbs glared in his direction, his body hiding that of the omega's as he crawled off the bed like a wild animal, raising on two feet only to approach him eerily, no words uttered from his mouth. “_Kei_,” he basically growled in greeting, looking down at him with murderous intent. 

The angry pheromones coming off of him in waves had Kirishima faltering a bit, even as his inner alpha growled against his king, he knew it would be wise to watch himself. He heard a small whine, barely audible, as the pheromones intensified, and he looked up, craning his neck to see over the rutting alpha's shoulder. Curiosity killed the cat; his actions angered the raven haired alpha even more and he lunged forward, grabbing the bespectacled male's throat, effectively blocking his vision.

“S-sire,” Kei remembered he had yet to speak, “You went missing, we got worried and-”

The hand over his throat tightened, cutting off his line of words. 

His king's next words were uttered in a low tone, “Is there anything I need to look over right now, Kirishima?” There was contained threats in those few words, Kirishima knew it, he read between the lines and shook his head.

“No, Sire, not right now,” He gulped, thinking back to papers and numerous meetings the kingdom's people requested. He quickly willed those thoughts away, however. They could wait. He could wait, as long as it meant living another day. 

The other hummed, giving his neck another squeeze before letting go and stepping back. Yet, those golden orbs never left his form, not until he took a bow and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. And even then, it felt as if someone was staring holes in the back of his skull.

He leaned against the door for support, his heart racing a thousand miles per hour, and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

~

Asami kept glaring at the door still, _the damn alpha stench wasn't leaving!_ No one had any right, _no right whatsoever_ to trespass his territory. He growled, wanting to pounce on the man standing on the other side of the door, when thin arms wrapped around him from behind, warmth engulfing his entire being. He breathed in, his omega was there, nothing else mattered. He would show that alpha not to mess with him. 

The raven haired king turned to his mate, taking in all that glory that the youngling possessed; _Akihito was naked, revealing everything the alpha wanted to see, love marks covered his entire being: red bite marks surrounded his perky nipples, neck and inner thighs, bluish purple bruises had formed on his wrists and hips, finger shaped marks here and there, puffed lips and lovestruck hazel eyes combined with the heavenly blonde crown, Aki truly was like an angel descended from heaven. For him, only for Asami_. 

The man cupped the younger's face in his hands, brushing away stray strands of hair and leaning down to kiss those tempting lips. When they parted, with that annoying presence still behind the door, an idea popped into the Asami royal's head. “Akihito,” he rumbled lowly, leaning down to whisper in the other's ear, “I'm going to fuck you against the door.”

He didn't wait for an answer, not that he needed one, merely taking the omega in his arms pushing him against the door. Akihito's breathing hitched and he leaned down for a kiss. 

Asami's muscular arms slid down Aki's body, gripping his thighs and hoisting him up in the air, trapped between his own body and the door. “Akihito,” he growled as the boy's legs wrapped around his waist, the blonde's movements bold enough for him I know what he really wanted. “Beg,”

The addressed whined, rubbing his bottom against Asami's pelvis in hopes that the alpha would stop teasing and start working. As tempting as it was though, he didn't. 

“Beg, Akihito,” he growled, “You want it don't you?” His hips thrust forward as he said this, his cock rubbed against the young male's backside, making him moan in delight, but it didn't go in. The blond nodded frantically, confirming his needs. “Then beg for it, beg me to fuck you.” 

“P-please, -Ahhh!!!” As soon as the first word left his mouth, Asami sheathed himself in one go; He was not a patient man, especially when it came to getting rid of pests. 

He shuddered at the intense feeling bubbling at the base of his cock, the tightness of his mate's ass awakening the need to mark. The raven haired alpha began thrusting, hitting the younger's prostate as he went. 

“Ah, Ryu!” Akihito moaned, throwing his hands over the alpha's shoulders, grinding down to meet his thrusts. 

“Just like that, Akihito,” he breathed in his partner's scent and increased the speed of his thrusts. “Sing for me, love,” 

“Ha, hah, ahh!” The blonde panted, his sight blurred by tears as he moaned in ecstasy; his back burned from where he was repeatedly shoved into the door, by he couldn't care less, his mind barely registered what was happening anymore. Asami repeatedly hit his sweet spot and made him see stars, the way he called out his name as he kissed his jawline was driving him insane. “H-ah! Harder, Ruyichi!” 

“Hm, but of course,” Said Asami, baring his canines in a predatory grin.

He slid out, then slammed back in in full force, making the young beauty scream in pleasure, arching his back to the touch. Ryuichi noticed the way Akihito's body trembled in his arms, how he clung to him for dear life, and he knew the omega was close. “Anything you want, my Akihito.”

He slid out, then pushed back in, and with every move he made, he tipped the blonde over the edge. It was madness, but they danced flawlessly in it, Asami had the lead, he took the reins and had the young lad under his every command. They both knew this, Akihito knew this. And yet, from time to time, he would jump forward, kiss the man's lips roughly and bite just to flabbergast the older male. 

Asami chuckled, “Well, if someone isn't eager,”

He only got a glare in response, Aki's full lips turned into a frown, and those mesmerising eyes daring him to taunt him more. Before the alpha could speak more, however, the blonde pulled him close for another kiss, rolling his hips forward in an attempt to getting what he wanted, the king had to admit: it _was_ working. 

The way Akihito tried so hard to get him to do things aroused him to no end. He hummed once the kiss ended, Akihito's warm hands on his face reminded him just how much he'd missed such human contact. “Oh, kitten, you're in so much trouble,” The blond shot him a confused look, a choked gasp leaving his mouth as he was swiftly turned around, chest pressed against the door and knees held up by calloused hands. 

“Ah!” The omega cried out as his partner slammed ruthlessly into him. His prostate tingled, what with the other hitting it dead on spot every time he thrust into him. He knew it wouldn't be long before he came, heat coiled in the pit of his stomach, his hard cock rubbed against the wooden frame, sending bolts of pleasure alongside his body. “Ah, Asa- Ryu! Ryuichi! I'm cum- I'm gonna, ha-”

“Cumming!” Asami grunted, pressing the young male against the door as they climaxed at the same time. The omega came with a start, screaming from intense pleasure as the king rode out his orgasm with gentle rolls of his hips, their bodies shook and trembled, but neither felt like moving from their position. 

Panting, Akihito called out Asami's name, breaking the golden eyed male from a trance. He let him down gently and turned around so they were face to face. The blonde leaned against the door and craned his neck in search of a kiss, Asami contentedly complied. His mind was in a fuzz, but for some reason, it was alright, there was no danger now. _That alpha stench was gone, his and his mate's sanctuary was safe. _

Looking at the blonde's hazel orbs, his golden eyes gleamed. A short break was necessary; but everyone knew that, once the cat was away, the mice would play. In this case however, two more cats would chase each-other to their heart's' content.

~

Asami blinked, sleep leaving his hazy mind. It might've been early morning or late night, he couldn't really be sure; he wasn't keeping track of time, what with his hands full with a mate to take care off. More importantly though, his member was hard and throbbing once more. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, where he still held some common sense, he cursed; he'd have to wake the sleeping blonde next to him again, and he felt a little bad, knowing there were dark circles under his eyes. But the alpha couldn't take it, not for long anyways, soon enough, he felt his hands wander to the omega's body, pulling him closer until they were pressed together. 

His calloused hands traced lines over the blonde's abdomen, falling lower and lower, intent on waking him up with a pleasurable surprise. 

The omega's flat belly, however, stopped him in his tracks. Flat? Why was it flat? “Hng?” Asami raised himself on a sitting position, his arms turning the boy to lie on his back. A puzzled look crossed his sharp features as he looked Akihito over, as much as he could in complete darkness. His eyes adjusted quickly though, and he almost looked offended at how _flat_ Akihito's tummy was. 

Oh.

_Oh!_

He hadn't knotted yet… why hadn't he knotted yet? 

Anger flared through his entire being, any thoughts of being gentle flying out of the window, and he grabbed the younger male's waist, shaking him out of sleep and raising his legs over his shoulders.

“…Ryu?…” Aki mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, “Wha-? Ah!”

Asami slammed his member inside the omega's slicked hole, “Akihito, tonight, I knot you.” It was the only explanation, and warning, he gave. Leaving little time to prepare, the golden eyed male begun moving, slow at first, then going at a faster rhythm. 

He leaned down for a quick kiss, then lowered his hips and thrust hard, yet in a slow motion. It was a tease, he had Akihito melting to his touch and advances in no time, and soon, moans filled the dark room, accompanying his every movement.

“Ahh, Ryu-Ryuichi! N-not there!” Akihito pleaded, but it was the exact opposite he got, Asami mercilessly slammed into that sweet spot, all while sucking at a certain spot behind the blonde's ear. “Ryu!”

Asami chuckled, pulling out of the winking hole and turning the omega around so that his chest was pressed to Akihito's back. He thrust back inside and resumed his administrations. “Akihito,” he growled over the male's ear, “I'm close.”

“M- ah, me too. I'm close too!” The omega moaned out as Asami sunk his teeth on the blonde's neck. 

He pressed back, meeting his alpha's thrusts, arching his back to the touch as he came, screaming out the king's name like one would a lifeline.

Asami hissed, the tightness of Akihito's ass practically drawing his seed out of his member. He almost pulled back, but regained his senses in time and pushed deeper inside the softness of the boy's hole; he shot his load, knotting the young male and locking them in place. He sighed in pleasure, the younger's belly wouldn't stay flat for long. 

The young omega, however, forgot what he was doing and tried to pull away, screaming in pain as he did so, making the alpha grunt, “Akihito!”

The addressed sobbed, “Ryu, it hurts, Ryu! Please, it hurts!” He tried to shift, to change his position, but his partner's muscular arms kept him locked in place.

“Shh, shh, I know love, I know,” Asami leaned down and kissed the tears away, “It'll get better, just relax kitten,” he spoke hushed nothings and soothing whispers, “I've got you.

Listen to me, arch your back and press against me, it'll be easier that way.” 

Akihito sniffed and did as he was told, carefully lowering his head onto the mattress, Asami's arms wrapped around his torso, his mouth kissing the younger's scent gland. 

“I love you, Akihito,” whispered Asami,“I love you.”

Slowly, but surely, Akihito's mind was drifting off to wonderland, the words leaving his mouth before he even registered them; “I love you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I described Asami's love on Akihito well enough..   
Don't forget to comment! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was planned for last week DX 
> 
> At this point it's just sad how my intentions turn out...I'm sorry, I'm feeling a little overwhelmed again. I'm also facing some issues of my own but, I'm trying my best... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^   
I didn't mean for it to turn out this long to be honest, but i guess that's a good thing? I decided to have Nyx explain himself the next chapter, it felt like too much information at the same time
> 
> I really hope this story doesn't go over 25 chapters... DX   
I fear it'll become annoying then...

_He had a strange dream. He couldn't remember what it was, but he knew it was strange and a little chaotic, it left behind fear gnawing at his insides, however he couldn't figure out why. _

So he just lay there, hazel eyes staring off into nothingness in the early hours of morning; all haziness lost from his mind as his… mate's… heat ended just a few hours earlier. It still felt so surreal, even when the other was sleeping soundly behind him, arm draped over his lithe frame. The alpha was so… surely, there must have been a reason as to why he was his mate but… Asami looked like he deserved so much better than him, a plain runaway. 

Akihito understood, sort of, why the bigger male said all those things, why he'd sworn that he'd kill him; people would start to talk, especially the higher classes. Omega's should bend down to their fate, accept whomever they would be married off to, not misbehave. 

Those like him, who refused to be shipped off to an alpha they hadn't met, faced harsh treatment in the hands of society, they undergo a special training school for omegas. Aki himself had never seen one in person, but he'd heard the whispers flying around, what a nightmare it was to stay in those schools… the things they did… ripping one of their pride, resistance and shame as one would rags.

An involuntary shudder ran down his spine at the thought of it, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes; would he face the same punishment? 

No, the people wouldn't let him off scot-free, they wouldn't. His breathing labored, heart rate picking up as images flashed before his eyes. Escape, he thought, he had to escape. 

Just as he was about to get up and run for it, however, the arm over his waist moved and pulled him closer to the others chest, freezing him in place.

"Morning," Asami greeted, voice thick with sleep. Akihito felt lips press at the base of his neck, warmth enveloping him, and yet, he felt so cold; fear taking a hold of his mind, body and soul. Hearing no response, the raven haired male cracked open a golden eye, blinking the blurry images away. The omega was still in his arms, as if he was afraid... But why?

"Akihito?" Questioned he, propping himself up with one elbow and turning the blond around to face him with the other; the tears gathering in those pretty, hazel orbs shocking him, "What's wrong, love?" The other pressed his lips in a thin line, form starting to tremble and the tears threatening to spill. "Aki?"

"Yo- what... what are you going to do with me?" Akihito spoke up, after heavy minutes of silence, confusing the alpha male even more. "Will you send me away now?"

"Akihito, what-?" 

"Or, will you let them kill me from the inside out?" The youngster whispered heavily, sobs raking his lithe frame. His hands flew up to roughly wipe at the tears, his cheeks reddening in an unhealthy way. Asami got worried, his body working on its own, straightening up and pulling the younger with him, his mind racing a thousand miles per hour to try and figure out what was going through the omega's head. 

Once sitting, he grabbed Akihito's chin and forced him to meet his eyes; "What are you talking about?" He growled, "What do you mean by that? Let who kill you?" 

His only response were more tears falling down his mate's cheek, "Akihito?" Asami grunted, gripping the blonde's shoulders tightly, "What are you thinking right now?" He inquired rather softly for someone who was losing his patience. Wasn't his mate happy? He did say he would explain everything, didn't he? Was that what this was all about?

"I-I," The omega sniffed, "I ran away and- won't you... won't I be taken to- to an... omega school now...?" His skin prickled and he drew in a shuddering breath, trying to look anywhere but those enraged, golden eyes, thus, missing the many emotions flickering in them, anger being the most straightforward of all of them. 

"_Omega... School_, you say," He hissed, shaking the blond a little but, "Just what gave you that idea, you little brat?" He growled. Omega schools were forbidden in his kingdom, everyone knew that; Even the slightest mention of those, infuriated him. It's been over a decade since an omega was mistreated in his turf, his home! 

It seemed though, that the same couldn't be said for the young omega in his arms, if he thought about it; there wasn't much he knew about Akihito, aside from him being his runaway betrothed, however, signs of mental abuse and psychological drawbacks made themselves obvious, his outbursts also indicated mistreatment from his family, if his insistence of being sold to Asami's family was anything to go by. Asami wasn't informed of such details, he'd have to confront his father about it as soon as they arrived to Scion's castle, meanwhile though, he had to assure the distressed omega that no such things would happen on his watch. Asami sighed, "Akihito.." He trailed off, not knowing how to 

continue. That action made the blond slump even more in his arms, insecurities eating him away. Quickly, Asami caught his chin in a firm grip, their eyes meeting, "There is no way I will allow that to happen. You don't need to worry about such things, I will always be here to protect you, no matter what other's believe. You are mine, my omega. I decide what's to happen with you, and I've long since gotten rid of those kind of thoughts and punishments." The raven haired king kissed the top of the blonde's head. “You'll be fine, understand?”

The younger was still trembling a little, but he nodded nonetheless. Asami smiled, the male wouldn't believe him until he proved otherwise, he'd have to constantly reassure Aki, at least until they reached his castle. 

Though, his heart throbbed at the remaining tears in his lover's eyes and he leaned down to gently brush his lips over the youngster's. 

What would've turned out into another round of sex, Asami was sure of it- he couldn't keep his hands off of his Akihito if he wanted to- the doors banged open and his private physician entered. “Alright you two, break it up!” Akihito squeaked at detached himself from Asami's body, ignoring the alpha's growls, opting instead to sit behind him and cover himself from the intruders. “You've had your fun, my lord, now let me do my job and look over you two- I don't have all day you know, I have your men to see after all.”

“Yes, I know, sensei,” Asami drawled out in greeting, face impassive as he glared at his caretaker. He turned his eyes to the door where Kirishima stood, nodding when the man bowed. “I tasked you with it, after all. I'm sure there wouldn't be anything wrong if you are a little late,” 

“Not if you don't want anyone dying, you did just finish a war, my lord.” The beta pointed out, quick to remark with a smile on his face. “Please do take a bath first, I will look over you after.”

Asami sighed, no point arguing with the man. Though he did just interrupt his time with his mate, there were things that he, too, needed to look after.

“Right then,” Murmured he, stretching his arms over his head lazily, then standing up, shameless while all his privates showed. “Let's bathe then,” The king grabbed his mate, throwing him over his shoulder alongside the covers, bluntly ignoring his protests and squeaks of surprise or embarrassment. 

The duo disappeared behind a door leading to the bathroom. Some maids rushed inside after to prepare their bath, meanwhile, Asami took to cleaning his boy off to the side, taking his struggling arms in one hand, smirk plastered over his face as the blond reddened, knowing that the older male would do his best to touch everything. 

The alpha grabbed some soap and a cloth from a small stool placed in the corner, thanking the girl who brought him a bowl of warm water. 

It was amusing, watching how the boy squirmed in his lap, unintentionally grinding against him as he was being cleansed thoroughly from the act of their lovemaking. No matter though, Asami thought, he'd just have to mark him again later that night. 

Thus, he bit his tongue and kept his amusement to himself as squeals and a string of curses led his lover's mouth; Asami could just feel the young maids getting uncomfortable as they made sure to warm the water enough before spilling it in the makeshift onsen.

“Won't you keep your voice down, love? We do have company after all,” he whispered in Akihito's ear, all but getting a half hearted hit on this face as Takaba worked on getting away. 

“B-bastard,” The youngster grit out, body colored in satisfying colours of pink and red, turning to glare at him with those enticing hazel eyes, “Stop it- Gyaah!” Akihito yelped when his mate took his member in his soapy hand, proceeding to clean that too. Immediately, his rosy cheeks turned fifty shades darker and he slapped a hand over his mouth, turning around to look if any of the maids were staring at them; they weren't, having busied themselves with finishing their task as soon as possible. “Get, get away, Asa-”

“Ryuichi,” The alpha corrected, “You have to get used to calling me that from now on,”

Akihito nearly passed out from the blood rush, it still felt weird to call the older man that, thus, he merely huffed and decided to settle down, lest he make a bigger fool out of himself. 

The blond could practically feel the smile on his lover's face grow bigger, a kiss was soon placed over his self glands and Asami's hands moved with more ease and fluidity.

Many gentle kisses later, after thousands of hushed, embarrassing whispers, the girls announced their leave. They heard the soft thud of the door closing and almost immediately, Asami's body pressed to him tighter, “Finally we're left alone,” He murmured, nuzzling his nose in the youth's blonde crown, “Can we have some fun, kitten?” The king murmured, pushing wet hair out of his forehead as Akihito turned to gaze at the man in all his glory.

Before he could answer, however, the door slammed open once more, again, the old beta physician stood there with a smile on his face. Akihito flinched, Asami was gripping his shoulders too tight for comfort; “_Sensei_,” he grit out, a murderous aura surrounding his large frame.

“Hai,” The man replied joyfully, “I have to go check on a patient right now, I expect you to be out once I return, yes? Don't have too much fun!” Just as fast as he came, the old man was gone, leaving behind an tense atmosphere. 

“That rascal old man.” Asami murmured, “For the second time today, old geezer. Damn his guts…” It was safe to say he was annoyed, but he still handled his mate with intense care, rinsing him off after having finished washing him. 

He smiled, the bewildered expression on the omega's face far too adorable to simply ignored. “Well, off you go kitten, you're all clean now.”

He patted the young male's shoulder, encouraging him to go and soak in the onsen, but the boy turned to him shaking his head, “No,” he said softly, cheeks tinted red, “M-my turn…”

~

After the both of them were finished cleaning, Asami and Akihito sat to relax in the warm water of the onsen. The older man had a satisfied smile on his face, he could get used to this; the way his partner decided to return his ministrations by washing him was just too pleasing. Now, the blonde leaned against his bare chest, humming some far away melody as if deep in thought. 

“Penny for your thoughts, love?” He asked while caressing the youngster's shoulders. 

“Hm… it's nothing,” was his only response, a flat out lie if the alpha had ever heard one; Akihito tensed for a split of a second, trembles going down his spine.

“Well, it _is_ something,” His muscular arms entangled in front of the young beauty's chest, “What's bothering you?”

Akihito sighed, “Asami-”

“Ryuichi,” the alpha corrected, “And I'm not dropping this topic.”

“Gah! Fine!” The omega threw his hands up in aggravation, “Ryuichi,” he grit out with reddened ears, then took a deep breath, “I was thinking about us. How we got here… I was, I was wondering about you.” He whispered, voice so soft that Asami almost didn't hear him.

“Me? What about me?” He stiffened,_ was his mate having second thoughts about them?_

“W-well, I... I don't know much about you, like, barely anything other than you're king and, well, that you are my past suitor and present savior. And that you're kind, caring, brave, strong…” Akihito trailed off, he could practically feel his alpha smirk so he shrugged and tried not to blush much, “But, other than that, I don't know you at all.” Stated he, his fingers playing with the warm water before he admitted: “I want to get to know you, all of you.”

Asami chuckled, “I could say the same,” He kissed behind the blonde's ear. 

“You could say I'm more than intrigued, the Takaba's didn't have much of a reputation, for a royal family. I feel like I know a few things, but even those aren't for certain. Won't you tell me, love,” His chin rested on top of the runaway's head, “How did you get to this point in life?”

“No!” Akihito's hazel eyes furiously glared at him, an angry pout on his lips. 

“No?” Ryuichi echoed, raising a perfect eyebrow in question and amazement; few could deny him his requests, it still caught him off guard when the blond did it. 

“_No_,” Aki repeated, “I asked you first, it's only fair you respond first!” He stated, brows furrowed. 

“Hmm, you may be right,” Asami drawled out, casually brushing stray hair away from that beautiful face, “I don't feel like it though. It's a long, annoying story, how about you tell me about you first?”

The blonde grit his teeth, the infuriating smirk was back in place and he contemplated wiping it off the alpha's face. He concealed his fury, the bastard thought he could get the better of him didn't he? Well, Akihito wasn't going to back down that easily, “Like hell I will! You're planning not to tell me you bastard, you don't want me to know you!”

The man took a deep breath, “Akihito, it's not like that-”

“Then why?!”

“Because you're not ready to hear it!” He growled out, Akihito's outburst playing his strings.

“Try me!” Aki grit out, merely getting a long, unnerving stare in response however. Taking the silence as his cue to give up, the omega shuffled and attempted to stand up and leave. 

Asami's calloused hands grilled his waist in turn, immobilizing him.

“Stay,” He demanded simply, an annoyed look on his face; the youngster couldn't just drop it could he? He still wanted to know about his mate, though. A compromise had to be made somehow, he could dance around his words.

“Why should I?” The blonde hissed.

“Akihito,” Asami sighed, “I'm not saying I won't tell you, I will. But not today-”

“_Bullshit_!”

“Akihito!” The addressed huffed and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to shrug the alpha's hands away. Asami held his breath, counting to ten to calm his nerves, yelling wouldn't get them anywhere. “How about we both say it at the same time, a summary of sorts,” he elaborated, knowing he had his omega's attention, “Our life story in a sentence,”

Akihito contemplated over it, tilting his head as he thought. “Fine,” he agreed, “But we have to explain afterwards.” 

“Deal,” Asami nodded, pulling a hand out of water to shake it with his mate. He breathed in deep, “Ready?” 

Akihito nodded, huffing, “Three… two… one.”

_“I was abused by my family.”_

_“I grew up to unloving parents.”_

There, they both said it, both marveling at how similar their situations were, and yet, not quite. 

The alpha gripped the blonde's shoulders, turning him around so they were face to face. “Explain, what an abusing family means,” He grit out, anger already sky rocketing at the thought of his Aki being pushed around. 

Akihito trembled, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes at the memories, “My- my family didn't want me… because I was an omega, a male one at that…” he took a deep breath, before continuing, “Ever since I was born, my father beat me and degraded me. I was told that when I was born, I have off the sweetest scent, that they immediately knew what a disappointment I was… my father, he… he hit my mother and threw me on the ground when he first saw me, trying to kill me, no doubt.

Since then, he taught my brothers to also hate me and hit me, they were alpha's, so he loved them. All strong and capable of ruling the kingdom,” Asami remembered them, he had seen them when his family took over their kingdom. _Capable, like hell. They were dogs licking the ground their filthy father walked on_, only praying on those weaker than themselves, Akihito included. “They mocked me for my secondary gender, my girly appearance… they made comments about how they'd fuck me, had I not been their kin. It was… nerve wracking, to say the least. I thought, maybe they'd somehow stop, that it would get better once they were older. The were bound to have mates of their own after all, they'd want a loving family if the were to marry omegas. My father loved my mom, the only time he hit her was when she birthed me… so I thought…” Aki shook his head, all those memories coming back to haunt him.

_Where are you going naked, A-ki-hi-to~?_

_What a damn slut you are, do you want us to defile you? _

_Look, look! Look how freely he shakes his ass! What a monkey, doesn't he know he'll sooner than later get raped and abandoned?!_

_Stay out of my sight, fuck toy!_

A lone tear fell down his cheek and Asami was quick to wipe it away, “It didn't ever change. They all called me names, pushed me around till I was black and blue, sometimes even groping me… my father was the worst though… 

I knew that, whatever happened, my brothers wouldn't follow through with their remarks. They were powerless. But... my father wasn't. He could, and would if triggered, drag me to the lowest levels of society. He pushed me out of his way whenever he saw me, told me to watch my step even though he purposefully slammed into me. He always said he would sell me off to the highest bidder, be it a royal, noble or just a commoner, a peasant as he would say.” A sad smile formed on his plush lips, “I guess he did follow through with that one…”

“He sold you to me.” Asami stated, “Gave you up to my family.”

“He wouldn't give me away for free. Might as well get payed off for raising a failure, right?” Akihito rested his forehead on Asami's shoulder, shuddering. “My mother was, perhaps, my only solace. She did her best to avoid me, to not grow attached but I could see the pain in her eyes whenever she looked at me. She told me to give up, to bend to my society's wishes, that it'd be easier that way.

I wanted to, truly I did. I contemplated so, so many times to just give up. Maybe then my father would love me, maybe then my brothers would be kind. But,” Tears ran freely down his face now, trailing down the alpha's shoulders. “I- I just couldn't bear the thought of being caged without ever being free…”

Silence ensued afterwards, only broken by the sound of sobs and sniffs. The raven haired male struggled to take all that information without bursting out in anger and possibly confusing the omega. He clenched his jaw and bit out his next words with the utmost care, “You fought hard,” 

“It wasn't enough,” His lover's shoulders shook, “I still got captured in the end. I thought that, that if I ran away maybe I could escape the dangers of this world… that I could take care of myself, but I... I was caught, if you hadn't been there-”

“You would've found a way to escape ag-”

“I would have _died_!” Akihito finally looked him in the eyes, puffed hazel orbs glared in his golden ones, “_Twice_. Twice you came to my rescue, if I wouldn't have died the first time, I definitely would have the second one. I was surrounded, scared and brought to my knees,” he swallowed, “Where omegas belong.”

“_Don't_,” Asami tightened his grip around him, “Don't you dare downgrade yourself now you little minx,” he growled out, “You're with me now, and I'll protect you with my life. Your parents are here no more, their teachings and society also obliterated by the wanting of freedom. You're safe now, I'll make sure you're treated as the queen that you're meant to be.”

“Asami…”

“I don't want a servant to marry, I want an equal. So don't even think for a second about the past; your future is right here,” the alpha finished smugly, the smile on his face leaving Akihito speechless before he broke down in laughter.

“You…” he wiped his tears away, “You really _are_ something.”

“I am, aren't I?” Asami's embrace filled him with warmth. He shifted to rest his head on his chest and looked up at his golden eyes.

“Well, what about you?” He inquired, “Tell me your story.”

“Hmm,” the king scratched his head, “_No_.” 

Akihito had little time to react as he was lifted, cold air biting his skin as he was thrown over Asami's shoulder.

“Asami!” he shrieked, flailing about, not caring if he slipped from the man's grasp at this point, “You fucking liar! Put me down, you bastard!” He put his elbows to good use, hitting the alpha's head more than once. 

“Shh,” the alpha played it off cool, he hissed however, when a hand smacked his ass and more curses were thrown about. Such a daring act made him laugh, yet he also responded the same way, making the younger male squeak in embarrassment, “_Behave_,” He said, not expecting in the least to be heard over the string of curses following his words.

Kirishima respectfully kept his eyes on the floor as he walked out of the bath, Akihito over his shoulder, both as naked as the day they were born.

“Asami!” The blonde's yells made his right hand man flinch, “You bastard, put me down!”

The addressed complied, throwing the younger on the bed with a smirk plastered over his face.

“You liar!”

“I didn't lie though, I didn't say I'd explain right after, is did I?” Akihito got red in the face, had he really been played so cheaply. Before he could curse the man again, however, Asami continued with a chuckle, “Don't worry, Akihito. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I have business to take care off today, and I've neglected it enough because of our little… endeavours.”

He smiled and cupped the younger's face in his hands, giving a quick kiss before pulling away. “Stay here, sensei will be back soon to give you a check-up,” He said as he got dressed, “I'll leave a guard with you,” 

The doors opened, the physician strolling through with Nyx flying over his head to perch on the windowsill. Akihito forgot all about his nakedness and chased after the mythical being, slamming his hands over the soft feathers of its body to keep him there. “_Got you_!” The blond yelled out loud, only then remembering that they had company.

“Hmm, well, it's good to see you two followed my orders.” The old beta joked about, “Oh, Asami-sama, why is there a hand mark on your bottom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!
> 
> As some of you may know from my previous notes, I will be going on a short hiatus. I know it's annoying and frustrating, more so for you guys, but I have too. My university exams are coming up and I need to start revising. Especially for math...  
I promise to return as soon as I can after all those are over. I'm also entering a competition here in my country, so please be patient with me ^^ I'm trying (though somehow failing) to keep up with everything i want, need, and have to do. My dumb health isn't making it any better for me to be honest, so wish me luck!
> 
> Stay safe everyone, we can get through this!
> 
> PS. You can follow me on my instagram, right here https://www.instagram.com/i.inkspire/ I'll try to go on lives every now and then or create a seperate book to keep you guys updated with the latest news. And if you ever wanna chat, just DM me ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO my lovelies! XD I hope you've all been doing well, I know I- well I haven't really, I've barely had any time to breathe with all that's been going on.  
But i found an excuse and some time to write this chapter out and publish it so you guys can read it ^^
> 
> Rant in  
4
> 
> 3
> 
> 2
> 
> 1
> 
> Tomorrow is my first exam. It's the english exam so I thought I'd put my skills to the test and see if I've gotten any rusty. I hope I haven't, but if I've made any mistakes please let me know! I need to be on top shape tomorrow! XD So i apologise if I'm not able to reply immediately. It all goes to hell from here on out, I won't have time since after tomorrow, I'll have my literature exam on 11th june. Barely any time to prepare and that sh*t is tricky >~< I hope I'll have enough time to finish the exam- Which goes on for two hours, from 10 to 12AM. So when I do reply, it'll probably be on Friday.
> 
> Do you just hate it when people ask you for help on your exams? I know I do, especially when the person asking for help has literally bullied me and told me to kill myself numerous times throughout high school, not to mention I've helped him numerous times too. And his behaviour is still the same. Selfish, interest based prick!  
And not only him, but my friend too DX I hate having to be in the same class as her because I don't want to get in trouble by helping her, but I do want to help her and she will probably get mad if I don't. Why couldn't my name be smth different like... Idk, Theodora or smth! wouldn't be in a class with her >~<
> 
> Also, this system sucks. They're purposefully doing the exams harder to deal with so that we don't finish fast and then sit around doing nothing, and it's a mess! Especially in math... ohhh, i fear that one so bad DX
> 
> ANyways, can someone tell me how to shut my brain off? At least the creative side, because i keep getting all these new ideas I want to write out and it. is. killing meeee!!! I wanna write god damn it!  
I swear, for the love of god, once june is over, I'll go on a writing spree. I'll start numerous fanfics, and i won't care if I have other's going on, I just need to write TT^TT
> 
> Also, also, i really need to find a way to lie to kids and tell them i don't know how to draw, because they are coming after me! For reals!  
I'm here, under house arrest, and three little kids are asking for three different drawings XD  
How, why, when?! WHY ME?!
> 
> DX that's all for now, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave kudos, requests, ideas, comments, opinions, whatever you feel like it. Go all out, I won't be offended.

The old beta checked over Akihito under his scrutinizing gaze, making sure he hadn't been too rough on his fragile body and bandaging his neck where Asami bit the most. Akihito was a combination of mesmerizing beauty and broken angel- though his spirit was nowhere _near_ broken, the omega's body held blue marks and bruises which, despite being born from love, made the alpha feel a little guilty, especially hearing about the other's past.

“He should be fine, maybe a little sore for the days to come but, since his body was compatible with yours, it shouldn't be much of a problem. If everything goes well and the omega is kept relaxed, then we will have healthy pups delivered soon.” The physician said with a kind smile, pretending not to take notice of the blonde’s reddened cheeks. “After all that time together, there's no chance you didn't knot him at least once, Asami-sama, so the chances of Akihito-sama here being pregnant are very high.”

Asami licked his lips, just the image of Akihito's round belly had him tense with anticipation; he had knotted the young beauty a total of three times- from dusk till dawn, until his primal urges were somewhat satisfied. His children could be in his mate's belly already, but damn, if the golden eyed male wasn't impatient. 

Sensei continued, “That's all, make sure that he is well fed and kept hydrated, I will make up a healthy diet for his body as soon as I can and-”

“There's no need sensei,” Asami cut him off, nodding to Kirishima as he approached the bed and stood protectively in front of his omega, blocking his milky skin from view and forcing the old beta to step back. “I'll take care of everything he might need from now on, so there's no need for your assistance as of this moment. Thank you,” Kei took hold of the man's shoulder and proceeded to lead him out of the room; surprisingly, Tomura-sensei didn't put up much of a fight. Not that Asami expected him to bow down and beg with a snot covered face, no. The man was far too proud and understanding for petty feelings to get in the way. He didn't mean for any of this to happen, only wanting to serve his king; Asami pitied him, a victim of a traitorous soul, but he couldn't allow him to deceive his people and throw dust over his eyes. No, as much as Tomura was a valuable asset and his long-time caretaker, he wasn't more important than an entire kingdom, or more important than his mate and future queen. 

“Asami?” Akihito called out to him, pulling him out of his musings as his right hand man and physician left the room. “Is everything… alright?”

“It's fine,” he replied, grabbing the boy some clean clothing and throwing them over him, “Cover up now, don't want you to go around parading your body to hungry eyes, now do we?”

Aki pouted, scoffing in response, but he did as he was told, “Who's parading what? Asshole...” 

Asami laughed at his lover's grumbles, sitting beside him while he dressed, “Careful love, being grumpy all the time isn't good for the baby.” 

His words, so casually spoken made the young blonde stiffen beside him.

“W-watch it,” he hissed, “You don't know for sure if there's a baby in there…”

“Sensei just said there's a high chance you'll get pregnant because of this, and if not yet then soon enough you _will_ be,” the golden eyed alpha retorted, a satisfied smirk in his lips at the other's reddened cheeks. “Isn't the thought of being a mother exciting to you?”

“It's… it isn't that…” Akihito stood up, struggling to secure the yukata in place, “It’s just… I'm... I don't know...” he stuttered.

“What's the matter?” questioned the alpha, one perfect brow raising and his hands clenching at his sides. “Don't you want to bear my children?”

A growl slipped past his throat before he could stop it, and angry pheromones started infecting the air; making it hard to breathe.

“N-no, I do!” Akihito quickly answered, “I do, but I...” He looked down in shame, “What if, what if I'm not a good mother?”

Asami didn't answer immediately, watching as the omega's hands trembled and his breathing hitched.

Nyx stood perched on the window, his golden eyes following their every move; Ryuichi glimpsed at the curiosity pooling in his long time companion's eyes, letting the tension run thick as he thought out his answer. Then he stood up and stopped in front of his mate, taking one of his hands in his much larger one, and tilting his chin up so that they were seeing eye to eye. Only after he made sure Akihito's attention was solely on him, did he finally answer, “You can't _not_ be a good mother Akihito. One who knows pain from their parental figures wouldn't ever inflict the same pain on others. And even if you're not immediately good at parenting, just remember my mother vomited the first time she fed me. She never touched me since, and I never wanted her to. An angel such as yourself will surely be better, besides,” he smiled encouragingly; “I'll be with you. You won't be raising them alone, we'll do it together. We will learn for each-other's mistakes and grow together. Even if that doesn't work out well, I have many, many kind couples working for me, surely they wouldn't mind helping us younglings, hmm?”

He wiped away a stray tear falling from the youngster's eyes, a smile ever present on his face, “What do you say, _lost one_?”

“Tch,” Akihito sniffled, pushing his hands away, “Don't call me that, bastard.”

“Well, kitten, I need an answer.” The older male smirked, purposefully ignoring the snarky remark.

“Sh-shut up! Shitty alpha, you already know my answer! 'till the ends of the abyss, wasn't it?” The blonde crossed his arms over his chest, “Unless you want out?”

A dangerous glint shimmered in Asami's eyes for a split of a second, the smirk in his lips widening, “Wouldn't dream of it love.”

They stood like that for a few moments, having unintentionally started a staring contest; until a knock on the door pulled them out of their trance.

Aki blinked once or twice, then stepped away from the much larger man as Suoh walked in and bowed. “Sire, Takaba-sama,” he greeted, not noticing the way the omega flinched at his last name being used after so long. “Sir, we're ready to go, everyone of importance has gathered in front of the city square.” 

Ryuichi nodded, never taking his eyes off of Akihito, watching his every move with intensity and care as the youngster kept his eyes trained on the ground. “I'll be right there Suoh,” he said, “Wait for me outside.”

Left alone again, the ruler of Scion took his time to take in the omega's beauty once more; _mine_, he thought, _he is all mine_.

It still felt unbelievable, but he could get used to it quite fast. “Well then, kitten,” He murmured while pressing his lips over the blonde’s temple, “I'll see you in time for dinner then.”

“Hng.” The hazel eyes male grumbled, “There you go, leaving me once again with numerous questions on the tip of my tongue,” He narrowed his eyes with a pout, “I'm not happy.”

The statement brought humor upon the king's features and he laughed, promising; “I'll answer them all, just not now love.”

“Fine,” Akihito sighed, offering his cheek to the older male, who kissed it tenderly. “You have your kingly stuff to take care off now… go on, go on. I was planning on going out and getting some fresh air myself, either way.” The alpha's hands sneaked over his waist as soon as the words left his mouth, pulling him close against the other's chest. 

“What?” Inquired Aki, eyes narrowing up at the smug look on the man's face.

“Hmm, nothing,” Asami replied, “But I insist you stay here.”

“_What_?!” The blond repeated himself, screeching at the idea of it. “Why?”

“It's safer here,” the king's hands tightened around his waist. “You will be looked after by my men-”

“Like hell I am! I've been cooped up here for days, Asami!” The youngling argued, stomping his foot down on that of the older man's and kicking his shin so he would be let go. “First because I was injured, then because I didn't want to see your ugly face, and then because you decided you wanted to have my ass for 3 days straight!” He waved a finger angrily in front of Asami's face, “So, no! I'm not staying inside for another moment, mister know-it-all!”

Asami couldn't decide whether to be amused, surprised, or even take the younger male's outburst seriously until said youngster kicked his shin one more time for good measure before stomping out of the room. Now _that_ was quite refreshing.

He didn't get far, however, only managing to open the door before Asami had him in his arms once again, barely holding back laughter at Suoh's dumbfounded expression as Akihito proceeded yelling profanities.

“Bastard!” The blond growled out, raising a fist over his head, “Lemme go! I can take care of my fucking self you asshole!”

Asami's best knight looked ready to faint any moment right there and then. It was all the king could do not to burst out laughing, “Now, now, love, what did we say about name calling?” 

Akihito's face became blood red in anger, “Fuck off!” he yelled, swinging his fist and aiming for Asami's face. Needless to say, his attack was caught midway; the older man's hand over his fist stopped him from doing much more than whine out in frustration, “Asami!” 

“Akihito,” there was that humorous silky tone Asami used with him whenever he was amused, but his voice also held contained frustration. “I have told you, many times over now, to call me Ryuichi. And stop struggling like this, you're making a scene.” 

“And whose fault is that?!” Hissed the blonde. After a few moments of awkward silence, broken only by his harsh breathing, he added: “Look, I just want to go outside. It doesn't matter if it's only a little bit, but I need to go out. Asami- Ryu, please!”

His eyes begged in silence, the resolve in them, the basic need he was asking for speaking volumes high in contrast; and yet, Asami just couldn't. It was too dangerous; he couldn't risk his lover's safety for even a few moments. Right as the king opened his mouth to say as much, Suoh, who up until that point kept silent, spoke up: “Sire, if I may make a suggestion?”

Two pairs of eyes turned to the blonde alpha, with Aki holding his breath in anticipation. “You may speak Suoh,” Asami gave the affirmative, his grip on the blonde loosening enough so that the omega wouldn't feel trapped.

“Sir,” Kazumi straightened his shoulders, “I believe our best option would be to take Takaba-sama with us-” he held up a hand to silence any form of response from the troublesome couple (_seriously_, the alpha thought, _not a day after the mating ritual and they're already fighting_!) and continued, “He would have triple the security, Nyx-sama watching from the skies, Kairi and his men being closest to him as well as you and I keeping watch from afar. If anything should happen, we'll be able to stop it before it even begins.” 

Asami hummed, rubbing his chin in thought; “I fear the people might retaliate against him, we don't know their viewpoints in all of what's happened so far, after all.”

“Perhaps, Sire,” The bulky knight crossed his arms over his chest, “That's why I want him to stay a good distance away from us, under Kairi's watch. From what we've gathered so far, there hadn't been any sightings of an omega being brought to town. There's a good possibility they don't even know of his existence; in addition, I hear the people here weren't all that happy with their late ruler's ways of handling things.”

“I see,” Asami looked down at Akihito's hazel eyes. The blonde silently begged him, his lower lip trembling as did his hands. The golden eyed male took a deep breath, then exhaled, relenting. “Very well then,” he agreed to Suoh's idea, a smile almost breaking forth seeing his omega's eyes light up; before the other could rejoice, however, he added in a stern tone: “But, you are to listen to Kairi and Suoh at all times, understand?”

“Yes! Thank you, thank you!” Akihito squealed and jumped to kiss his alpha, then turning and bowing 90 degrees towards the blonde knight, “Thank you, Suoh-san.” He beamed a blinding smile, “I'll be in your care.”

“Alright, alright, you little pispot. Let's go-” Akihito was running down the halls before the words even left his mouth, a moment later Nyx whisked right past them, pulling them out of their dumbfounded state; It made Asami feel… complete. This different energy the young blonde emitted was what had been missing in his life all along it seems; it turned everything upside down, and even made the large knight beside him lose his cool. It was laughable: the strong, serious Suoh, who could kill with a look, was trying hard not to blush- all because of a smile.

Asami chuckled, “I would wipe that awestruck look off of my face if I were you, Kazumi.” Said he, turning to walk in the runaway omega’s direction.

Suoh murmured a quiet “Yes sir,” before following after him.

~

The ride to the city square was short, yet aggravating; What Asami saw made his blood boil: numerous rundown houses, unkempt fields and properties and fear. A lot of fear in the commoners’ eyes. It all had to change, and fast if he had a say in it.

Other than fear, there was also hatred and wariness coming off in waves from those brave enough to glare his way. One thing was clear: if they were thankful they had been freed from one king, they had no intention of falling under another.

When they reached the square most of the people had already gathered around a raised platform in the middle of the area. Akihito was already in a corner, having been escorted by Nyx earlier on, conversing with Kairi and Futai; the sight made Asami internally groan as he stepped onto the platform, he’d have preferred anyone but Futai to be near his omega, anyone. Not that the black eyed alpha was dangerous, but he would fill Akihito’s head with those prophecies his mother had taught him. _Damn it_, he thought, praying that the alpha wouldn’t start babbling.

Sending a glare towards the strangely cute (?) trio, the king turned his eyes to the crowd.

“People of Suzuku, fear not, for I have not come here to harm you. If you accept me as you new ruler, I would be greatly honored; I’ll help you grow as a unit, not hold you back and ruin your homes.” He begun, carefully analyzing the skeptic stares he received, “My only intent was to get back something your late king stole from me, hence the short war ensued- I do not want to harm you, however. If you have anything to say, do speak up.” He finished, glancing in Aki’s direction and meeting his gaze; Asami hoped the omega wouldn’t take being called a ‘thing’ to heart, because for now he decided to keep his presence hidden.

A series of shouts and cries met his words from earlier, some standing out more than others, some not even speaking up at all;

“How do we know you’ll be better than our king?!”

“What makes you think we’ll believe you? You ruined our homes!”

  
The raven haired alpha slightly winced, all the noise and numerous yelled questions coming as a surprise attack. He held up a hand to silence the crowd, before answering: “I know nothing I say will be counted as trustworthy, I understand and respect that. However, I won’t let you believe them for long. I repeat myself, I had no intention of harming this land, therefore, whatever damage might have been caused will be fixed and more- We’ll help you grow your crops as well as slowly build a better future. It came to my notice that the living conditions here aren’t as favorable as they should be, I intent to change that. King or not, I am now responsible for this kingdom, the least I could do is give you a helping hand, if only as a resource.” Silence stretched on. Looks of doubt crossed everyone’s faces, some wary, some hopeful, but no one quite trusted him yet.

“Suoh,” Asami called out. Receiving the stoic ‘yes sir,’ from one of his best men, the golden eyed male continued, “Issue an order and send it to the capital city. Request a delivery of food and clothes, as well as building materials and a number of artisans and constructors to renovate the buildings. I also want an advisor to see to the place’s economic state and suggest opening of businesses and whatnot.” His eyes scanned the crowd, “And guards. Enough to have the borders looked after. That will be all,” He finished, nodding to the blonde knight and then bowing to the kingdom people.

Asami made to turn and walk off the platform, but a small melodic voice called out to him, “Wait, mister!” He turned around to see a small girl trying to climb up the raised podium and helped her up. Her hands grabbed on to his, hopeful eyes shining bright as she glanced up at his face, “Will you help my parents too?!”

“Of course,” he responded without missing a beat, “I’ll help anyone who’s in need.”

“Really?! Even Ayane, Chou, Haruno and Kouki?!”

“Yes, even them.” Asami smiled sadly, his eyes roaming the girl’s untidy appearance and finding bruises, scratches and bags under her eyes; his heart clenched while she beamed up at him with a toothy smile.

“Thank you! Thank you mister!” She hugged his torso then made to get down, hurrying to her parents most likely. Asami helped her down and watched as her parents stepped forward to hug her; a middle aged couple, holding a young boy. Not long after, he also hopped down the platform and approached the, holding his hands up so as not to alarm the people. Going against Suoh’s calls, he stepped forward and neared the small family, smiling at the woman, a beta, and then at the male, also a beta. They both wore torn clothing, and had that fatigue look all over them.

“What’s his name?” Asked he, referring to the curious child in the mother’s arms.

“Akito,” the mother responded meekly, keeping her head down.

“Has he presented yet?” Asami watched as the boy buried his head in his mother’s neck.

“He’ll be a beta!” The father burst out, drowning the woman’s negative response.

_How curious,_ Asami thought. “How do you know?”

“He _has_ to be,” The girl responded instead of her father, “It’s too dangerous to be anything else… they take all the omegas and force them to breed, and all the alphas are taken to be trained as soldiers… He can’t be anything else but a beta…”

The king frowned, “It doesn’t have to be that way-”

“It is in here, there’s nothing we can do about it.” Another villager spoke up, “Being a beta is the only way of living a normal life. We can’t change that.”

The golden eyed alpha hummed, anger bubbling up inside his chest. Oh, how he wished he could kill Sakazaki all over again. Instead, all he could say was: “Now you can.”

With that, he turned back and went in the direction of his horse. He didn’t get far, however, before a series of cries broke out;

“_Long live the king! All hail king Asami! Long live the king!_” It took him by surprise, but it didn’t last long. These people, he would help them, and he would make sure that Sakazaki would roll in his grave for eternity; the guy didn’t deserve peace, not after what he’d taken from his own people. They left the crowd and rode back to the mansion, they had work to do; Asami needed to check the maps of the kingdom, the site plans and the place’s resources to plan ahead of time what needed changing and restoring.

Akihito trailed behind in Kairi and Futai’s company.

“Hey, Kairi, is it really okay for the future empress to walk on foot with us?” Futai questioned, crossing his arms behind his head as he stifled a yawn.

The addressed already felt a headache forming.

“Shut up, alpha bastard.” He responded, scoffing, “We really ought to put a muzzle on you, eh?”

“That’s mean!” Futai laughed, irritating the beta further and confusing the blonde omega.

“Empress?” He tilted his head, “What do you mean by that, Futai-san?”

“Just that,” The alpha responded, grinning ignorantly while Kairi shot daggers with his eyes. “What do you mean ‘what do I mean’, huh?”

“I’m… not an empress though?” Akihito wandered, Nyx’s image coming to mind.

“Ignore him,” Kairi spoke up, “Old bastard believes in fairytales.”

“Prophecies,” Futai corrected with a growl, eliciting a smirk from the beta. “And not yet you aren’t. But you will be, soon, my empress.” He finished with a smile, and kept quiet after that, no matter how hard Akihito tried to coax a response from him. In the end, he gave up and they went on their way.

~

That evening, Asami stepped inside the dimly lit room, his lover having already snuggled inside the covers of their temporary bed, and gazed lovingly at the blond. Akihito lay stretched out on the mattress, his head resting on Asami's pillow with a serene expression on his face. It made the alpha glad, knowing that his mate felt safe at night. He could be content just watching the young beauty sleep, if the idea of sleeping together wasn't more than a dream; so he went and had himself quickly showered and dried off, then he returned to his partner's side and lay beside him, gently moving the blonde's head so that it now rested on his chest. 

Akihito's eyelids fluttered, but didn't open, and incoherent mumbles left his throat, accompanied by a satisfied sigh. Asami smiled, inhaling the other's scent and pureness, yet, another feeling bubbled up inside of him; his member slowly, but surely, hardening and standing proud at attention by the omegas stomach. Fuck, Asami thought; was it the way Aki's breaths ghosted over his skin? The way it caused trembles down his spine and it made his nipples harden in anticipation? Or was it the way the youngster's scent clung to him like second skin, teasing his boundaries and pushing his limits. If not one then the other, but what really mattered right there and then was that he needed release. “Nngh,” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. 

He wanted to, so bad, but he had to hold back; they'd just done it last night for god's sake! His mate needed a break… but…

“I thought your rut ended, bastard,” Aki's voice brought him out of his musings, a hand trailing the length of his cock daringly, “What's this?”

He looked down to meet his lover's hazel eyes, blurred by sleep and its exhausting fog, yet determined all the same. Those eyes held the tiniest trace of arousal in them, as well as some annoyance at having been woken up. The golden eyed male grinned as he winced, member bulging in his lover's hand, “Well, kitten,” started he, wrapping a muscular arm around the other's hips and pulling him close, “As I've told you earlier: my rut ended, not my wanting you.”

The alpha male smirked, Akihito huffed and pulled his hand away, rolling in bed so that his back faced the older man.

“You're one greedy bastard,” he stated, flinching and shivering slightly as hands roamed his hips and made to explore his body, again. Before Asami could even touch where he wanted, however, the blonde grabbed his wrist and added, “Unfortunately for you, I'm tired. Either go back to sleep or take care of your problem on your own, I wish to walk tomorrow.” 

Asami chuckled, “As you wish, but honestly, just admit you're turned on as well.” His calloused hand brushed over his lover's crotch, teasing his tingling member and bringing color to his cheeks. Not that it would be much obvious in the dark, but Akihito was 100% sure the alpha could feel his embarrassment from the warmth of his skin. 

“Mph,” he held back a moan, arching his back as he grit profanities through clenched teeth, “Fuck you, Asami!”

“Gladly,” he could practically feel the golden eyed male's smirk as he licked his ear.

“That's not what I meant- Asami!” The omega screeched as he was turned around, “I'm serious!” Yelling as he was, Akihito found himself pushed and thrown over, which made him a little dizzy. When he got his bearings though, he realized his body was thrown over Asami almost like a blanket, with his ass in the air right in front of the alpha's face, and the other's bulging member under his lips. “Eeeeeehhh?! Asami you fucking-! Eep!” The older male cupped his ass in his hands, stroking it gently before giving it an unforgiving slap.

“First of all, love, it's Ryuichi. We got over this already,” he sighed, as if the whole situation had worn him out. “Secondly, it's ok as long as you're able to walk tomorrow right?”

“Y-you-” Aki stammered, struggling to get up and look the other in the eye. However, Asami pinned him down gently, yet firmly.

“This here is begging for attention,” Said the alpha, pumping his member despite the blonde’s protests. “So what do you say, love? Won’t we help each other out?”

“F-fuck!” the omega yelled, panting as his alpha’s masterful hands kept him on edge. “Let’s get this over with- hah!”

“As you wish,” Asami responded, sucking at his balls and sending bolts of pleasure through Aki’s entire body. “You know what to do, love.”

Oh, he did. But it was so humiliating- and yet, it excited him so, so much. The way his alpha needed him, he had to help him and pleasure him as well right? _He had to!_

With that in mind, Akihito tentatively licked the hard length of Asami’s member, before taking it in his mouth. He sucked, hollowing his cheeks and humming against the flesh in his mouth; mindful not to graze it with his teeth, Aki kept on taking more of it, bit by bit. “Mhm,” He moaned, Asami had his mouth over his hole now, his tongue prodding against the tight ring of muscle as his hands kept working on his dick.

The man was truly experienced, unlike Akihito himself, and that made the omega’s blood boil. It didn’t last long though, as anger was forgotten the moment the alpha’s tongue went inside his ass, exploring the hot cavern and slicking it. “A-ahh! Ryu~!” He moaned, unconsciously arching his back and pushing his bottom further against the man’s face. Damn him! It felt so good he couldn’t help himself.

“Hey, don’t stop.” Asami stopped his ministrations to slap Akihito’s ass once again, before turning back to his work, making Akihito feel hot all over and squirm under his touch. The alpha gripped the blonde’s hips, leaving his member unattended to, so that he could restrict all movement from the omega.

Akihito tried to reach down and pump his cock, but his hands were slapped away, all access to his body denied and he could do nothing about it. He whined in protest, but the man would have none of it; he brought his hand down on the youngster’s bottom, leaving a handprint on it, and got back to sucking his dripping cock.

Aki’s eyes rolled to the back of his neck, it felt so good! But, his ass now felt empty, twitching in need. He wanted more, he needed more! “A-alphaa,” He whined, pushing his ass against the older man. Getting no response, the blonde understood that he had to do his part too, to pleasure his alpha so he could be pleasured in turn. He took the man’s length in his mouth and sucked it like his life depended on it; pulling away till only the tip was left inside his mouth, then taking it back in. He repeated this motion over and over, taking more of the man inside each time, until he could feel the head touching the back of his throat.

The both of them moaned at the feeling, and Asami rewarded him for being a good boy too; working on both private parts and sending him to cloud nine. The need to release kept growing, making him itch and whine in response to the older male’s slow pace. He grabbed the alpha’s hips and scratched to get the edgy feeling off, all the while sucking with all his might.

Asami was close too, the sight of Akihito and the way he took his member was almost enough to send him over the edge. The youth was just too cute, inexperienced and fresh, his for the taking. “Ngh, just like that kitten,” He murmured, heaving under Aki’s body as the boy sucked him off, “Keep going love, just like that.”

Their bodies glistened in sweat, so close they were. It was another moment in the dark, one of many to come. “Akihito,” The name of his lover left his lips like a prayer and he gripped the boy’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as he thrust himself into his mouth.

The golden eyed king kissed the youngster’s winking hole, licking and thrusting his tongue in. Encouraged by the male’s moaning and whining, he reached as deep as he could go with his tongue, spreading his ass cheeks apart with his hands for better access. The boy was delicious, spread out and being good and obedient only for him. He groaned against flesh, it was driving him insane; the way the tight ring of muscle clenched against his prodding tongue made him shake with anticipation.

“Mhm, mmh, hmn-” Asami reveled in the sounds coming from the blonde’s throat, so close now to release. Feeling this from the other’s erratic breathing, the king reached down and pumped the youngster’s member in a fast pace. Aki’s throat clenched around his cock as he came on his stomach, the white fluids coating Asami’s abs and trickling down his sides. He released a moan and thrust against the younger’s mouth, climaxing inside the boy’s cavern.

“Drink it all,” He said, breathless, “Take all the pain, and the pleasure that I give you, Akihito…”

_That night Akihito slept restlessly, Nyx shadow stood over him and Asami; his eyes glowing in the dark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the support is appreciated, thank youuu ^^
> 
> Stay home, stay safe, and keep clean! Love you~~


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! WHO KNEW FIGURING OUT PROM WAS THIS STRESSFUL?!?!?! DX 
> 
> This is a lame comeback TT^TT  
I'm late, I may have prom in 3 days, I get my diploma tomorrow and my birthday is next week and I'm a mess. Also, i decided on something, everytime I'm late I will say something embarrassing about me, be it a general truth, or a short story.  
I had planned to post this earlier, yesterday or at least earlier today so that's a fail. Here we go: I have a big mole on my left ankle that looks like my dog pooped on me.
> 
> So, yeah XD

Sudo was seething, no, he was _murderous!_  
_ The audacity of that bitch!  _

It's all because of him! It was his entire fault!  
His alpha died, and then he took the only chance of him becoming Asami's omega. He would make him pay; Akihito would disappear off the face of the earth!

But first, Sudo gritted his teeth; he had to make sure a certain someone wouldn't talk. Even so, when he saw those two hold hands and kiss like that, something in him _broke_.

~

Asami had been busy; for days now he had been studying the kingdom's layouts and maps, deciding on the best course of action for the reconstructions and what not. Akihito had stayed with him too, watching over his shoulder like a curious kitten, demanding explanations every now and then as the other took notes. Asami always chuckled and told him all the details in a way that he could understand. He also made him sit on his lap whenever he felt tired; energizing, he would say, and at nights he made sure to pleasure them both in every way possible, leaving behind blue marks and red bites for the world to see. Yes, Takaba Akihito belonged to none other than Asami Ryuichi.

Though Aki would never bother the alpha about it, he'd been having dreams… not so pleasant ones at that. They were weird and cold and left him waking up with a startling sense of foreboding. He hated it, but he didn't want to tell his mate, it was probably childish and stupid anyway.

Either way, he had finally convinced the golden eyed male to go out today. Asami was convinced to do as much work as possible before his men came in his place, changing laws and bending traditions. Plans over plans, blah, blah, blah! The omega was so sick and tired of it, he could see the king had been worn out as well; all those days being cooped up inside had paled his dominating presence and overbearing aura. It was time for a break.  
So they were out for a little walk, hands intertwined as they strolled through the village streets. Asami had objected to going out, at first, it still seemed much too dangerous to him. And yet, Akihito had somehow managed to change his mind.

The village, despite its ugly history, was beautiful and fresh in his opinion. He expressed as such to his mate, too, and thought that some things had to stay the same.  
Asami took his hand in his own, kissed it tenderly and whispered: "Whatever you wish, my queen." It made Aki blush a deep crimson, however, deep down inside he felt proud; proud to have such trust and power over this man in particular.   
"I love you," He blurted out loud without actually thinking. Asami laughed that booming laugh and kissed him, murmuring the same thing against his lips. 

Nyx watched from the skies, his looming presence hard not to notice. It actually made Aki's stomach sink, for some reason. Like something big was about to be dropped onto his shoulders. He just hoped that, whatever happened, Asami wouldn't get hurt.

"What do you want to do, then?" His partner asked, tilting his head sideways with a perfect eyebrow raised in question. Akihito never got a chance to answer, however, as a few guards came over calling for their king. 

"You should probably answer them first." The blond said, smiling up at the larger male, who in turn groaned at having been disturbed so. 

"I'll be right back." He murmured and left to tend to business.   
It felt... Odd... This feeling of jealousy creeping in his stomach. He told himself that it couldn't be helped; Asami had an entire kingdom to run, one which was vastly growing at that. And yet, the omega wanted him all to himself. Was that so bad?

A serene voice pulled him out of his musings; "_He's a great leader isn't he?_" Aki looked down to see the golden phoenix standing next to him. "_Born to rule._"   
His face must've shown shock, for the creature let out a noise resembling a laugh. "_Why so surprised?_"

"G-give me a good reason why I shouldn't be?!" Akihito nearly yelled, going crimson read from the embarrassment of being teased by the golden bird. They hadn't really had a chance to talk the past few days, and whenever Nyx was around it would be in the presence of many others and it would never fail to make him uncomfortable.

"_This isn't the first time we've talked._" The other stated, just like that, making the young blond stutter over his words in protest. 

"And I still don't know anything about you!" He shouted, gaining the attention of the passersby as well as that of Asami and the guards. 

"Is something the matter, Akihito?" Asami asked, returning to his side with a frown on his face. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, uhh..." Aki looked around, but the phoenix was no longer there beside him. And yet, his voice rang loud and clear in his head: '_Careful now, empress. Few to none know about my abilities, it would be best for it to remain that way_.' His eyes caught the golden feathers hiding behind the leaves of a tree. Their orbs locked in a heated gaze, and the mythical creature nodded its head, '_I will explain everything tonight, little one. Be patient._' 

"Akihito?" Asami asked again, taking his hands into his rather large ones to gain his attention. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," The blond answered with a strained smile. "I just... I was thinking." The look the raven haired king gave him had him elaborating, "You still haven't told me about yourself, asshole." Akihito lightly punched the other's chest, "We had a deal."

"Yes, we did," The alpha agreed with a smile. "I would explain, but later."

"Asamiii!" The blond whined, ready to throw a full tantrum before the man spoke again. 

"What did you want to do?"

"Well..." Aki thought for a short while, tapping his chin in concentration as his eyes roamed around. He caught sight of some kids playing around with fake wooden swords, near the dense forest trees, with a few other girls trailing behind them with flowers in their hands. His face lit up, "Let's go play with them!" He demanded, dragging the older male behind despite the groans of protest the alpha made. He pushed the male in front of the 'warrior' kids and told them to do their very best, then went and played with the little girls. Every now and then, as he fixed the little girls' hair he would look over and see Asami winning at their swordplay, he would remind the older man to go easy on the kids (to which the youngsters protested furiously). As he finished making the girls' hair into little ponytails or braids, they too offered to do his hair too. He complied and sat down in front of a rock, so they could sit on it and play with his hair however they liked.   
He definitely enjoyed the little match, as now Asami pretended to lose or slip and cause the tides to turn. He laughed alongside the kids and tried his best to even distract the superior alpha, making his losses grow in turn. It was fun, he thought, he even caught Nyx shaking his head in amusement at their antics. It was all worth it, to see Asami's smile and his relaxed posture. 

They stayed out until past noon, with the sun high in the sky making it hard to stay out without feeling a little dizzy. He stood and told the little kids to head home, Asami did the same, ruffling the grinning boys' hair and sending them off with a kick to their little bottoms. "That was fun." He commented as he stood by the alpha, leaning his head on his shoulder.   
Asami hummed in agreement, wiping sweat off his face with the widest, most honest grin he'd ever seen on his face. "They sure are energetic." 

"U-ummm..." A little kid walked up to them with trembling hands holding a beautiful flower. He stood there, fidgeting under the two adults' gazes. "I, uhh... I picked this flower for you..." He held it out to a surprised Akihito. “I think it will look pretty on you…” He said, eyes dropping to the ground.

“Aw,” Aki coed and picked the child up in his arms. "Thank you, it's really nice." The child beamed and reached up to tuck it behind Akihito's ear. Asami watched on with a fond look on his face. The sight felt domestic, they looked like a happy family. Asami wondered whether it would be like that when Aki would hold his pups in his arms. Not resisting the overwhelming feeling that took over him, Asami leaned down and kissed the top of the blond's head. They stood like that for a moment; everything was quiet. Then, suddenly, Asami moved in front of Akihito, a wooden sword drawn out in a defensive stance as something swished past the trees and dense forest, aiming at them. Nyx whisked down and managed to latch onto it, saving them from harm.  
Upon closer inspection, Akihito noticed it was a knife. His blood ran cold; who was after them now?  
The child in his arms looked from Asami to him in confusion and the blond did his best not to cry out from shock. "Ryu…?" He asked, worry dripping from his voice.

"We need to get back, now!" The alpha's strong hand latched onto his shoulder and dragged him along; the screech of a phoenix forcing the man to hurry his steps.   
A black phoenix roared from the skies, falling down on them like a deadly raindrop. Asami grit his teeth, “Shit.” He murmured, moving them out of the way and leaving Nyx to deal with the offending creature.   
The guards nearby ran over to them, Suoh leading the way. The golden eyed male immediately begun giving out orders, "Get the kid to his parents and put all the villagers back inside. Suoh, take Akihito to safety, then watch over the physician. I'll deal with this." 

"Sire!" They bowed in respect; the blond knight took Akihito away and that was the last he saw of Asami that day. His system shut down in a sort of shock, he wanted to protest so bad; he didn't want to be taken away for even a second knowing that danger was lurking nearby. But his tongue got tied and his body wouldn't respond to his commands.

That night, Asami came back late, drenched in sweat and blood and looking like a wild angry beast. Akihito helped him shower and let him cool down; Asami would talk on his own. In the light of a candle, during the first hours of the morning, or at least what felt like it, he and his mate lay in bed all tensed up. For the first time, it scared him. The anger coming off of Asami in waves terrified him, and yet, that lonely look on his face, the look of demise and longing made him swear to never give up on the alpha. No matter what would happen, Akihito swore to stay by Asami's side. To the ends of the abyss.   
"The physician is dead." The alpha muttered, running his cold hands up and down Aki's back.

"What? But... how- why?!" The blonde jolted from his laying down position to hover over the older man. 

"He knew something." Asami answered, "He knew who the traitor was. He was blackmailed to keep silent though. But this traitor slipped today, he went out in broad daylight trying to kill you." He huffed and his hands clenched Aki's body a little too tight."After I had you taken away, we dove deeper into the forest to chase after our mystery person; he's a male, and a dumb, weak one at that. The only advantage he has is that he somehow has Sakazaki's phoenix under his thumb. We believe he may be the bastard's mate, the one you heard that day too..." The man trailed off, as if thinking hard about a lot of things. "There were some underground tunnels in here."

"Tunnels...?" Aki echoed in surprise.

"They weren't in any maps or records, they're completely random and yet... they seem to stretch on forever. I've sent more than a few knights to explore them. The traitor led us to them, but we lost him in the dark." Asami cursed under his breath, "We almost had him. That snake."

"So... he went and killed sensei?" Akihito shuddered at the image that crossed his mind, he lay back down to rest his head over the alpha's chest; the steady heartbeat calmed him somewhat. 

"Yeah... He managed to slip away and over the walls. I was so close, damn it!" The king groaned in frustration, fingers curling in a fist tight enough to draw a few drops of blood. "I was so close to finding out who the bastard was, but that damn old man had to go and die on me before spilling the bloody name." He hit the soft covers in a fit of anger. Akihito shushed him, taking the larger hand in his small, tender ones and rubbing soothing circles in the back of it.

"It's ok," He said, "We'll figure this out, it'll be alright." Kissing the older man's jaw, he murmured against the warm flesh of the alpha's neck. "Let's rest for now, ok?"  
His eyes already dropped shut before the words fully left his mouth.

Asami stayed silent for a bit, then answered.

"_Ok_."

Nyx loomed like a shadow over the sleeping couple, drawing closer to them until his bright glow illuminated the youngster's face. _'Akihito..._'  
The blond's eyes shot open, a bright golden hue shadowing his blue orbs. 

~

There was a man that he dreamed of. His hair and eyes were a bright gold, an infuriating smirk set over thin lips; it complemented his sharp features well, and added to the mysterious beauty that surrounded him. Aki knew, the moment he laid eyes upon him, that he had seen those eyes somewhere. He knew that smirk, he just couldn't put his finger on it. And then... He just disappeared... Blown to a million pieces like a ball of flame.

_Like an illuminating shadow..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be around Friday or Saturday: NYX'S STORY!!! So remind ahead of time to prepare for an embarrassing fact about me XD
> 
> Btw, i was thinking about how this story should progress from now onwards, and I changed a few things so, in conclusion, there will be a teeny bit more angst, drama, action and characters. So I will add to the tags in a bit. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave me kudos! <3 And if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, please do point them out >~<
> 
> Also also, you can follow me on instagram, right here => https://www.instagram.com/i.inkspire/ if you want to see any of my art. It's kinda deserted right now ^^;;; I'll have to work on that in the near future...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday was yesterday. I'm 18 now! XD I was like: "it's my bday, it's my bday. I'm not spending money~~" 🤣🤣🤣🤣  
Also, prom happened. I love myself in make up o.o I was actually prettyyyyy.... 
> 
> Do enjoy Nyx's story! Please leave me comments telling me what you think, if you have any questions or even to remind me to fix my grammar mistakes. Any comment is deeply appreciated 😊😊😊

Aki found himself staring into a mirror, but it wasn't his reflection he was seeing. No, it was another’s… A man with golden orbs and a golden crown. His skin was a tanned color, and it glistened gold as well; everything about him seemed precious like gold. He couldn’t be described otherwise; he appeared like a god. 

There was a familiar look about him, Akihito couldn't exactly pinpoint what, but the way he grinned and smirked down his nose at him, his sharp chin and oval face, those eyes… he swore he had seen them somewhere.

The man grinned and started speaking; his serene voice echoing off the darkness that surrounded them. “First,” He said, “There was nothing.” His reflection then disappeared to match his words, leaving the blond in complete darkness. “Then a god was born.

“You humans know how the story goes. Well, part of it… The god was in complete darkness, so he created light, then he created land. In this land, he created other beings much like himself; he created us: The Phoenices, humans with powers like his.” The dark lit up to show glowing human figures, they took different shapes and colors, frames and poses. They unleashed light beams from their hands, which then later turned to fireworks and flying creatures. Akihito wanted to speak, to ask his questions- something! But he couldn’t find his voice; he could only open his mouth in amazement and wonder as the figures passed through him like ghosts. “These first beings roamed the land he created. But… They, too, were lonely. They couldn’t reproduce or grow their numbers, same place, same time, same faces became boring and unbearable. Some tried to take their own life; what more was there to living? 

“It was soon to be found out, that one couldn’t simply disappear just because. Their life was not their own, but their creator’s to do with as he pleased. Immortal, of a kind, brought back to life was devastating as no memory faded away. It was the same cycle all over again; same land, same sky, same face.

And so they went, begging to the god to let them die. Begging to either be set free or to be given some sort of comfort. They wanted- no, needed, change.” All movement halted and the forms grew into the darkness, becoming larger and taller as they stood above his tiny frame. Faceless heads glared down at him from above, the colors of their beings changing at a fast pace. “And so,” The voice continued, “Change they got.” The black faded away, revealing endless scenery and life of colors. The colorful giants walked around in large steps, causing small earthquakes (though, their being was merely lightly outshaped).

“The god granted them more powers. They were granted the power of creation; much like their god, they first created beings like themselves, with minor changes. 

These new creatures could die, could reproduce, they could forget and they could be of all kinds and colours. Times immediately began to change; humans, we called them. Mere humans… our humans. Our loyal, defenseless, subjects.” Tiny people, like himself, walked beneath the feet of the giants, roaming the place and filling it with more life. “They were different, they made us happy with their antics. 

One died, five others were born. It was balance in our eyes. They didn’t know what came after death, unlike us, they were ignorant and that was enough for us.” 

The lights died down and the giants burst into flames. “Change, however, had negative sides to it, too. We changed as well.” Large winged creatures began to hover in the sky; Aki watched in terrified silence as they fought against one another fiercely, destroying all that beauty the voice boasted so proudly about. “Some created beauty… others created the tools to destroy it. The balance began to crumble. Since then, what wasn’t meant to be called balance, became the norm for everyday. A sad reality indeed… using your powers to create something so terrifying like monstrosity.” 

A screech resounded in echoes across the land, halting the massacre if only for a moment. Far, far into the deep sea of blue, a small form of golden light began to grow larger and larger as it grew nearer; Akihito recognized the form for what it was: a phoenix! It’s golden feathers gleamed dangerously in the sun as it roared against the chaos taking over the world. “I went and took matters into my own hands; I begged our god to allow me to use the powers given to us on myself. I created a whole new species to our world, changing the tides once more. I was the first phoenix.” 

Akihito gasped silently, watching as the power of the phoenix was much too great for all the other creatures to handle. Thus, the golden being defeated all and stood above all. 

Everyone bowed down; the giant figures, the humans, the monsters… all lowered their heads in front of the newborn 'god'.

But the burning phoenix wasn't looking at them, his eyes stared straight at him and, as all else faded, the creature lunged towards him; looking, with all meaning, murderous. Akihito wanted to scream, and yet no sound came out of his mouth as he made a step back. It was too late now, the bird was a golden blur, sinking towards him and disappearing like a shadow when reaching his skin. 

He wasn't quite gone, no. Ali's body didn't feel like his own anymore; he moved his hands around, they felt different, larger and calloused. "What the…" He gasped, even his voice wasn't his anymore. Instead, it was replaced by a serene one. 

"Brother." A voice called behind him, and he turned around to see a male around Asami’s height and built, with black colored hair and eyes deep as the night. Hollow like it, too. 

“Orpheus,” He greeted, internally confused at how he even knew the guy’s name.    
His brother bowed stiffly, appearing to hate the act and yet seemingly forced to do it. His dark eyes stared up at him;

“Your powers are unmatched by any living being, my brother. You can create whatever you wish, you can transform yourself however you wish…” The other trailed off, Akihito wasn’t quite sure what kind of face he was making, however it may have not been a pleasant one as the black haired male flinched and looked down at his feet.

“What are you hinting at, brother?” His voice came out cold and sharp, Akihito realized as he spoke that he was no longer in control of his body, no… he wasn’t even sure if he was  _ in _ his body! He was merely a first point of view spectator of the story the golden eyed male had to tell. 

“Nyx…” Orpheus sobbed out, “Don’t you think it’s unfair! You get to have everything you’ve ever wanted! Ever since birth you’ve always had the best of things, alway been the best out of us two… and now… now you’re also a god! What about me?! What about all the others of our kind?!” He yelled openly, brokenly and devastatingly; something about his anger seemed finalizing to Akihito, like a certain future was set in stone. From this point forward... there was no turning back…

"Orpheus." He grit out, "Don't spout such nonsense. All that's happened until now we're the decisions you yourself have made; it's a reflection of your will and personality. And what I'm seeing… I don't like it.

We were created by our God, we, as a pair of twins have had a happy life. But you… you and all else chose to live your lives under the shadow of our God, opting to try and end everything every now and then when you couldn't take it. You chose not to live, while I chose to try and create my life. 

“When you went and tried to kill yourselves, I went and travelled, exploring this land of ours to its fullest. I built my home from scratch. While you all begged for change, I found out how we could make fire. And when you all got powers, I began creating the depths of this planet, creating the water life, new colors and life. I made myself a temple while you made petty humans to do your work for you.” He stepped closer to the bowing man, standing menacing over his form. “Tell me now, is that fair?”

Orpheus gulped and tried to look away, the other however, wouldn’t have such a thing; he grabbed the black haired male’s chin in a firm, painful grip, forcing him to look at him. “Answer me.”

“N-no…” The other responded meekly.

“And when you went and played around with beings you couldn’t even control. Was that fair, Orpheus?” 

“No…” 

“And now that I’ve brought back balance to our world, now that I’ve ruined your monstrous creations and saved you all from them. Now that you stand here telling me what is and isn’t fair, is that  _ fair _ Orpheus?” The grip he had on the other’s chin became bruising, his knuckles turned white and his veins popped out from his skin. To say he was angry was an understatement.

“No… brother…” The other whimpered.

“Well then what in the world do you want me to do, Orpheus?” nyx released the male from his grip and stood up and walked away. “You’re not a baby, whatever issues you have with me or yourself, you better solve them out on your own. I’m not holding your hand through it.”

Orpheus faded away, leaving his form once more alone.

_ ‘That was a mistake of mine.’ _ Nyx’s voice echoed in the dark, a reflection of himself appearing in front of him. He smiled sadly, ‘ _ I should’ve talked to him more. Make him see what I saw in this world. I wanted him to be strong… It only backfired. _

‘ _ He went and made a deal with our god. If Orpheus managed to kill me once, then we would all be powerless, just like the humans we created. Thus, all of us were once more equal, our kind all became phoenices. We all took on different goals in the immortal life we were given, these goals were represented by our colors. My brother’s were black… still are… Some other’s wore red colors, other’s green and yellow. All of them changed from time to time, with the change of their goals. My and my brother’s feathers remained the same throughout our lives. He’s still out to kill me. _ ’ The phoenix’s eyes burned golden. ‘ _ I never gave him a chance, he’s never managed to bring me down once. _ ’

“So, let me get this straight.” Akihito found his voice in the reflection, “Because your brother was jealous he went and got everyone phoenix powers.”

_ ‘Yes _ .’ 

“And if he kills you just once… then all those powers disappear?” He added.

_ ‘Yes _ .’ Nyx sighed, tired. ‘ _ I don’t have any illusions that I won’t die in the far future. As of now though, Orpheus is not yet capable of killing me. _

_ Around the time Orpheus made this deal with our god, I decided to create my own human tribe, after ensuring they had all the goods they needed to live a luxurious life. The Asami’s were born. They were all very strong and intelligent; hunting for their basic needs and growing crops, leaving some for me as sacrifice for protection. I was happy to oblige. They were peaceful people, unless provoked; fit to be great rules. And so, rulers they became. _

‘ _ The first Asami king was a tragedy, it was also the first and the only time I ever died. _ ’ 

Akihito gasped, as the other spoke, ‘ _ It wasn’t at the hand of my brother though. I died from the talons of my beloved _ .’

Darkness faded away once more, to reveal what could be recognized as the early stages of the Yayoi period in Japan. A golden eyed male stood groaning in the ground with Nyx in phoenix form standing over him. The mythical creature rubbed its head on the dying male’s cheek. Then he looked directly at his ghostly form. “I had already shared my life force on him once, I had no choice but to watch him die a slow, painful death.

It was the first time I watched a great man go so brutally, slashed numerous times from imported weapons and left to bleed to death. I had shared everything with him… I had already saved him from an attack from my brother, it allowed us to speak to each other, like I am right now with you.” Nyx explained. “And since I had planned not to die ever, I chose to pass on some information about my plans. My…  _ prophecies _ so to speak.” 

Futai’s words came to mind; the phoenix nodded. “I had him take down notes of the future I wanted, of the kings I planned to see, of the Emperor that would make Japan one peaceful land and his daring empress. All those aren’t just fairytales, I knew one day there would be someone who could make all my dreams come true. 

“The moment Ryuichi was born, I knew the time had come. And the moment I laid my eyes on you the first time, I knew you were the one for him.” Nyx stopped speaking as a red blur passed by his ghostly frame and lunged directly at him, throwing him on the ground and causing dust to fly all around. 

“I’ll kill you!” The newcomer shouted; a red phoenix, Aki realized once the smoke cleared away. 

“Cynthia…” Nyx croaked out from under her, his throat caught by her talons. “Calm down…”

“I’m not going to calm down! You killed my people!” The red phoenix hissed in his face. "You bastard! We had a deal!"

"Technically, your people broke our peace first,  _ nggh _ ," Nyx groaned as her grip tightened. "Set up by my brother's people to kill mine. What did you think would happen?"

" **Die** !" 

The image shattered into a million pieces as Nyx stepped up in human form. "That would be the last time I allowed myself to fall for another, and the last time I allowed myself to die."

Akihito pondered for a moment. "You said-"

"I said we couldn't reproduce." Nyx interrupted him with a smile, " I never said we couldn't feel or love."

"I see…" The blond omega hummed.

"I've never loved another phoenix since, yet I've loved every human I've ever created and called my own. I've loved their descendants and then their own descendants. Each and every single one of them. Good people indeed." His eyes strayed, nostalgic. "Well," he huffed, "Any questions?"

Aki thought for a bit. "If I got everything straight... you've only ever died once, you were the first phoenix, the oldest one and probably the strongest still, you created the Asami's and powered and protected them since, you strive for a better future for Japan, you want Ryuichi to be crowned Emperor and me to be his Empress and because you shared your life force with me back then you can communicate with me?"

"Yes, pretty much so." The other replied.

"Why?" The youngling asked.

"Why what?" 

"Why me? Why now? How come you've never shared your life force with anyone else before? Why not save it for Ryuichi?" Akihito inquired in one breath. "Why waste your power on me?"

"Well, I've been saving my life force for when the time was right. At first I had all intentions of sharing it with Ryuichi, however, when you were near the brink of death I had no other choice. Ryuichi needs you in his life, needs you in this journey. He can't merge Japan's kingdoms into one without your help, little one." Nyx replied, staring straight into his soul.

"I'm no one." Akihito stated with a frown.

"Everyone is someone." The mythical creature replied, "You are no exception to that."

The human downcast his hazel eyes, staring at his feet like they were actually more interesting than the godly being in front of him. 

"There's a limit to how many times we can share our energy, because when doing so, we are basically giving a part of ourselves away, it's basically the reason we are able to communicate at all. Our God didn't like that much, so he decided we were only allowed to save one life in one lifetime." The phoenix explained. "Humans are such weird creatures sometimes. Those who deserve to be loved constantly despise themselves, while those who are despicable constantly grab attention and care they don't deserve. 

Boy, I've chosen you to stand by my chosen one. There's no need for you to worry yourself like this."

Akihito remained silent for a few minutes, then asked. "How do you know who to choose to be king or… err… emperor? Isn't that like… a big deal?" 

"It is. But a phoenix usually choses a family to protect and doesn't stray far from it. There are times however, when they decide to choose someone new to crown king. I've always served the Asami's, I found them fitting rulers, while others usually choose from their goals. So, in a way it is and it isn't all that big of a responsibility." 

"Oh…" Aki hummed. 

Nyx smiled and said, "I trust my people's judgments, I know I've made the right choice by choosing you to be by Ryuichi's side since I saw you all those years ago."

"Huh?!" The blond startled, "When?!"

"When you were sent to our home to be married off to Ryuichi." Nyx smirked, "I helped you escape."

The youngster's mouth hung open. "I… I don't remember…"

Nyx merely shook his head and said, "You are a critical part to Japan's future, you and this little one right here." His hand touched the blond's stomach, startling him with the implication of a child having been formed inside of him. " _ Goodnight, my empress _ ." The phoenix's serene voice echoed as he faded away.

"W-wait!" Aki yelled, "Wait!" But the other was already gone.

  
  


"Uhh!" He woke with a start, sweat trickling down his face as he gasped and panted for air. "Hah… haaa, ha…"

He raised his head and noticed Asami fast asleep beside him. Turning to his right, Akihito noticed the moon high in the night sky, and a far away glowing figure watching them from a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knowww >~< I haven't updated in two weeks, I'm sorry!   
As compensation (is that the right word?) this chapter is extra long~~
> 
> We finally get to see Asami's story! Yayyy! ANd Sudou's P.o.v (booo...), but hey, don't forget to leave me a comment after you're done reading! I'm curious, did I do well? Was it terrible? WHat did you think of this chapter?!?!?

"-hito?" An irritating hand shook him awake; despite the warmth and gentleness that it held, Akihito couldn't help but grumble and swat it away.  
His head hurt, there was a pounding inside that only served to grow his irritation. He felt ready to snap! 

"Akihito?" And yet the other person didn't seem to get the memo and leave him be, no, the warm hands returned; one rubbing circles down his back, the other caressing his face, comforting him in a way despite having annoying intentions. "Hey, wake up, kitten." 

"Ngh…" Akihito opened his bleary hazel eyes and did his best imitation of a glare he could do at that moment. Asami's foggy image shifted closer and chuckled. 

"Who knew my little kitten could be so grumpy in the morning?” The alpha asked jokingly, brushing stray hair away from his lover’s face and taking in the sight of him, carving it to memory. “Well, better said who knew you could be so grumpy when waking up?”  
Aki looked at him in confusion, head spinning. “It’s past noon, Akihito. We should be having lunch in a bit.”   


“What?! Ah!” Akihito shot up, clutching his head in his hands as he did so; the quick movement caused his world to spin so he held onto Asami for support. “Nghh… How… _lunch_?” 

“Are you okay? Akihito?” Asami moved him gently to sit supported by his arms, worried by the lack of energy the blond usually emitted. “What’s wrong?”

“Ngh… I just… I feel so tired, my head hurts…” Aki slurred out, slumping in his mate’s hold. “So tired… Ryu…” Asami laid him down on the soft bed, concerned. _Fatigue_? He pursed his lips as he looked at Akihito’s tired face.

“Alright, it’s ok. You rest for a bit more, I’ll come by with food when it’s ready and I’m sending someone to look at your condition. Alright?” The blond nodded, already drifting away, his chest rising up and down slowly.  
Asami sood up and threw the covers over the omega’s body before leaving the room entirely.

“Asami-sama,” Kirishima caught up to him and bowed in greeting. “The men you asked for, supplies as well as Tomura-sensei’s replacement should be arriving soon.” He informed, papers in hand. 

“Good,” The king nodded, continuing his walk down the halls with his best man by his side. “What about the men I sent to explore the tunnels? Any news from them yet?”

Kei shook his head. “Unfortunately not, sire.” Asami hummed, displeased. “Sire, just what purpose do you think they serve?" 

"There are a lot of purposes underground tunnels can serve, Kei. We don't really need to know what, we need to know why. They could hide away goods, treasures, could serve as a safe place for illegal trades, they could even connect two or more different areas together."

"If so, we need to find out which places." Kirishima filled in.

"And why these places exactly." Asami finished, then thought and added, “Or… do they have a purpose at all? From the looks of it, they were dug out a long long time ago, the people here didn’t seem to have a clue they even existed.”

“What do you think we should do, Asami-sama?” Kirishima asked him, fixing his glasses up his nose. “We seem to still be in enemy territory.” 

“Seems so.” Asami grunted, “We’re not leaving until we see to the end of this matter, send a notice to my father so he doesn’t worry. I want those tunnels thoroughly explored, any markings on the walls, floors, evidence of ill intentions towards our men and kingdom, I want everything documented and reported, understood?"

"Yes sire." The other replied.

"Also," The ruler continued, "Bring me two plates of food when it's done. I'll be in the library with Suoh and the village advisors. Nyx is watching over Akihito, once you finish with my orders, join us as well. I'll need your opinions." 

"Of course, sire."

~

_ Shit! Shit! Shit!  
_ Sudou cursed himself as he ran.   
He ran and ran, but where could he possibly go now? Everything went so, so wrong. It was all that damn omega's fault! All his!

If it weren't for him, Sudou wouldn't make these mistakes. He wouldn't… but the moment he heard from his trusted source in the army that an omega had caught the king's interest, he flipped.  
How could he not? He was special to the king, a random omega couldn't take that away from him and ruin his plans.

He remembered the first time he and Asami met; it was simply meant to be.

  
  


He had just finished exploring another tunnel, seeing where it would lead him this time. The tunnels were a cool thing in his opinions, Sakazaki told him about them, told him that they ran deep into other territories and that almost no one knew about their existence. He had laughed and told Sudou that his eyes had sparkled while hearing him talk. And well, who could blame him? Secret underground tunnels! Secret!  
_ He loved secrets, he loved uncovering them and he loved using them to his advantage. _

So he would be the one to uncover this entire secret! Thus he set out on expeditions, determined to explore all of the tunnels; some were short, some long, leading to the farthest kingdoms, some were walking distance that led to beautiful sceneries. Sudou loved them all.  
That’s just how he met Asami, after travelling on horse for days on end he got out of the hidden tunnel and, mesmerized by the beauty of the place, began running around freely. He crashed into the strong alpha and was immediately interested in him. 

“Are you alright?” Asami had asked, firm yet gentle hands holding him in place. “Where’d you come from? Are you hurt?” He then suddenly pulled out his sword, pushing the blond behind him. “I’m guessing you were running from this guy?”   
There in front of them had stood a strange man who, as soon as spotted, charged towards them with a small knife in hand. Sudou thought he was dumb, the alpha had defeated him in mere seconds, breaking his arm in the process for hurting an innocent omega. It was then when Sudou realized he looked horrible, with dust and dirt all over him and his clothes rumpled; he’d felt so ashamed, and yet, all the golden eyed male did was reassure him that everything would be ok and such trivial things could be handled.  
Sudou had been whisked away to the man’s palace and, goodness, was it big! It was bigger than Sakazaki’s and it was definitely more beautiful as well. Sudou loved it, he knew then, it must have been fate; he and Asami were meant to be. 

The man was so kind and so perfect, and Sudou thought he matched the older male perfectly. Sure, there was still Sakazaki… but of course his Asami wouldn’t mind fighting over him.

_ Right? _

That’s what the blond omega initially thought but… He heard the love of his life arguing with his father about an arranged meeting with an already marked omega. The alpha had been so furious, and even more so when his father had suggested overlooking this small fact and fighting the omega’s alpha for ownership. “I have no intention of breaking a couple up, if they’re already marked they’re not pure in the least! I’m no lowlife to fall for someone as dirty as to want to leave their partner for another.” Were the golden eyed king’s exact words.  
Those words shattered Sudou’s resolve, broke all his plans of marrying Asami and forced him to make a new plan.   
But first of all, he had to go back and reassure Sakazaki that he was alright. 

So he set off with the excuse of wanting to meet an old friend, shook off the guard Asami lent him and returned to Sakazaki’s palace. A new plan had to be made, and this time, Sudou had thought of every step carefully. 

There's always a second chance, Sudou thought, if it didn't work out with Asami, he at least had Sakazaki. It was simple, Sudou wasn't a pathetic omega, no. Far from it, if someone didn't agree to his plans he got rid of them and moved on.  
The plan was to have both men in the palm of his hand; he'd help Sakazaki smuggle goods out of Asami's kingdom, while also maintaining a good figure in front of the golden eyed king. Over the years he would gain influence over Asami's affairs in the kingdom, lead businesses and become a top player. Asami had to want him, he had to. Who wouldn't want perfection?   
Then, when Asami fell in his grasp he'd come out as an abused omega, say Sakazaki forced him in a relationship and he barely managed to escape; Asami had a soft spot for mistreated omegas, he'd get rid of Sakazaki for him and crown him as queen. 

It was all going so well, according to plan. But Sudou hadn't taken into account another omega showing up, he hadn’t even thought of the possibility that another might steal his Ryuichi from under his nose,no. He hadn’t thought of that at all.  
So, when his trusted source in the army told him that a total stranger had come and taken the king’s interest, he flipped. 

He asked Sakazaki to take care of the pest but the fool had gone and turned his plans upside down. He was dead now and Sudou was almost all alone. The damn phoenix, Orpheus kept tailing him but the dumb bird wasn’t much help at all! The damn physician was also good for nothing! He didn't do anything right, anything!   
Sudou's blood was supposed to be a match for Ryuichi's, his blood, his! Not the damn omega's! They couldn't be made for each other!  
One thing was for sure though, he had to make them pay, he had to get rid of the omega first, and if Ryuichi didn’t want him then… he would get rid of him too… He’d get rid of all of them!

And still, seeing them so close to each other, he made another mistake and attacked them in public. Back up was immediately there and Sudou was forced to retreat; he ran away and accidentally exposed the tunnels to Asami and his men. There was no hiding now… as soon as they found out that one of the tunnels led to Dracaena, Asami would realize where the traitor was and if he wasn’t in his post by the time they did a complete survey of the men in the city he’d be doomed. He was doomed! There was no way he could get past the men in the tunnels without being detected and recognized, and there was no way he could outrun them outside of the tunnels either; there were too many obstacles, travel inside the tunnels was much easier and faster. It was exactly how he got to the palace before Asami and his men did. 

_And you still failed at your task_, a voice inside him mocked him. 

_ He was done for! He was done for!   
_ Sudou crumpled to the ground in pain, partly because of being hurt earlier on, partly because it mentally and emotionally hurt to keep going. A few droplets of tears fell to the ground underneath him, why? _Why_?   
"I deserved my happy ending too… damn it…!"

He only managed to delay the inevitable by killing the physician, and it was by pure luck the old beta died in Asami's arms before spilling his name. It agonized him so much, hearing Ryuichi's cries, his curses, yells… it agonized him feeling so pathetic, to rely on pure luck.   
He wanted to comfort the alpha, but that'd mean death… 

After that damn omega is taken care off, he promised himself, he would be the one to stand by Ryuichi's side… he would help him, if he wanted it. If not, well… Another Asami would be gone.

Sudou seethed, he had to finish killing the damn blond before they found out he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

~

Asami stopped by their temporary bed chambers later on, with a tray of food in hand. Surprisingly, or not, Akihito was still sound asleep; he'd taken on a weird position on their bed, with his limbs all sprawled out and mouth agape, which brought a smile to the young king's face. So used to formalities and perfections in his life, such a perfectly imperfect being was made exactly for him. Go figure. 

"Akihito," He called out softly, setting the tray down on the nightstand next to his lover's head and running his fingers through the blond locks. "Wake up, kitten, the food will get cold."   
The blond boy mumbled unintelligently under his breath and rolled over on the bed, but otherwise, showed no signs of wanting to wake. Asami chuckled, he should've known waking the other up wouldn't be easy. But just why is he so tired? He hadn't even made him last night…

"Love…" he leaned down and whispered in the other's ear. "If you don't wake up and eat your food soon, I have a hunch you'll be my food."

"Hngg." One hazel eye cracked open, staring him down lazily. "I don't think I have the energy to replenish yours right now…" Akihito mumbled, hiding himself further into the covers as a lovely shade of pink spread down his neck and ears.

"Get up then." The golden eyed male huffed a laugh and kissed the back of his omega's ear, before helping him sit upright. "Eat, get some energy so I can eat you up later." 

"Stoop!" The blond youth groaned into his hands, "You're a smooth bastard."

Asami retorted like a child, with a smug grin on his face, "And you're a grumpy kitten." 

"I'm just sleepy… What's your problem, your excellency?" The other merely glared through half opened eyes. 

"Eat. Smiling meals isn't healthy." Asami responded, sitting on the bed beside the blond and putting the tray over his lap. "I need my queen to be healthy if he's going to carry my pups in the future." Akihito choked on his saliva, coughing into his hand as the alpha patted his back. "You get flustered so easily, I don't even have to think of what to say to get you worked up." The male mused, laughing at the blond's exaggerated expression. 

"You- you're impossible." Akihito flared up, but glad to see that the alpha wasn't looking too much into why he choked on his own words. Knowing he was pregnant already and not being able to tell anything was super awkward, he didn't know if he could keep it up. 

Asami merely smiled. "Eat," he said, holding up a spoonful of soup to Aki's lips. The blond obliged; they sat there in silence as he ate, with Asami patiently feeding him and peppering him with care and love.   
After he finished Asami set the tray on the nightstand once more and helped him lay down. He stood over him for a few more minutes, watching as his eyelids dropped before making to leave the room. Akihito, however, had other plans. He grabbed his arm in a weak grip and pulled him down to sit beside him. 

“Stay…” he murmured sleepily. Asami tried to protest, but Aki beat him to it. “Ryu… Won’t you tell me about… about yourself?...” 

"Akihito…" 

"Please, you never tell me anything about yourself." Those big, hazel eyes looked up at him in wonder. "Why? You tell me everything else, why do you feel the need to hide the most important thing?" The blonde huffed dejectedly, clutching at his clothes with a pout. "I need to know…"

The older male sighed, "I promised you I would tell you, I'm not hiding anything. It's just-"

"Then tell me now. Ryu please, just tell me already."

"Will you even remember?" Asami asked, taking his partner's hands in his own, rubbing soothing circles on them to stop their nervous shaking. "Look at yourself, are you sure you're not seeing doubles?"

He was, in all actuality; he could barely keep his eyes open at the moment, but what did it matter? He needed to hear it, every step on their relationship depended on trust. The trust that is established between two people who know all there is to know about each other, that trust. That trust was what kept two people linked together, for all eternity. It was the foundation for a healthy, long lasting relationship; Akihito wanted to have that kind of trust, wanted to further their relationship and actually help Asami, not hinder him…   
“It doesn’t matter…” He responded with a shake of his head, “Because you’ll tell me again… again, again and again. As many times as I need to hear it… Because I’m your mate, I have the right to know. _Please_, Ryu?”   
  
Asami kept silent for a bit, then sighed in defeat. “Move over then.” Aki made way for the raven haired alpha to lie down next to him and immediately hugged his waist, letting his head fall on the other’s firm chest.   
“Well,” Asami began, “Shall I start from the very beginning?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My name is Asami Ryuichi, I’m the king of Scion, a growing kingdom founded years back. I am a pure blooded alpha, just like my father is. Like my grandfather was… My great grandfather was an alpha, too; he married and loved another alpha. My grandfather was born. He, just like his ancestor, married an alpha, due to his father’s will. They managed to find love in their arranged marriage, nonetheless. My father was born then, a promising pure blooded alpha, ready to lead the kingdom to its finest.   
He met my mother, an alpha, around his mid twenties. She was from a high family, power hungry and cunning as well as smart. Beautiful as well, thus filling out all there was to love in an alpha. She and my father agreed on one prospect: it was for the best of the kingdom, should a pure blood alpha be born next in line for the throne. Agreeing on this, they married and had me.

And yet… they didn’t find love in one another.   
My father didn’t see this problem until it became a regret and burden on both his shoulders and mine.

My mother was demanding, as soon as she held the title queen she destroyed its purpose and drove everyone to madness like slaves. She wanted everything done by her ways, a perfectionist through and through. She hated politics, and she hated my father.   
She hated me, too… Not liking the way she suffered through pregnancy, she devoted all her life to making mine a neverending hell.   
She found me disgusting to the point of throwing up the moment she held me; instead of feeding me, she almost killed me by dropping me. It’s almost as if I can hear her words even now… a bastard child… an unwanted child… That was me, a lost wandering child, a mistake in her eyes.

She never took the time to see me, let alone take care of me. Unlike my father, who tried to show me all the love he could, my mother threw me to a caretaker’s arms the first chance she got. Oh, she absolutely hated omegas, for some reason, so I was left to some servant alpha’s hands. That was my life, a pure blooded alpha surrounded by other alphas. At least, that’s how it was supposed to be.

Alphas aren’t known for a caring nature, naturally, my so called caretaker couldn’t do much for me on his own. So, unable to care for me in the best way possible, he more often than not took me out of the castle walls to his own home, where his omega mate looked after me.   
No one knew, my mother would have flipped if she’d found out and all were happy to go with the flow of the situation. The omega couldn’t bear children, so he was more than glad to have me around.   
He raised me, as if I was his own. 

Aside from my instructors and strict teachers, the omega was the one to teach me to be kind, to respect and love. The real education I got was from him.   
It was all good; despite my constant worrying and struggles of finding my own identity, I had him by my side at all times. When I was down and under, when I was overconfident, the omega was always there, helping me get on my feet, helping me cope and lower my pride, telling me to reason… Whenever I had doubts about my mother, he told me not to worry, that deep down, every mother loved their child. 

_ He was so wrong… _

He fed me these lies, these… beliefs on life, constantly putting my mind and heart at ease. I grew to believe him, and did my damndest to make my alpha mother happy.    
I excelled in my studies, overpowered trained soldiers, even dared to take after her image and attitude. Despite the hard look in her eyes, it looked like she felt somewhat proud of me.   
It was around this time when my parents’ marriage seemed so fragile and ready to shatter. They fought about anything and everything, about politics and how I should be raised, about my future mate.

My father was tired… so much so, that he couldn’t even see another future like his; my mother wanted me to marry and impregnate an alpha, she had even prepared a long list of suitable queens, to her liking. My father begged to differ, he knew I despised their bratty uptight attitudes; so, against all my mother’s orders, he kept an eye open for omega candidates. They fought and fought, I didn’t struggle much against it. I thought that I was prepared to accept anything they decided for me, it was for the best after all. So I thought... 

‘_I won’t accept any omega here! Ryuichi will have a pure alpha child too, just like you, and just like your dumb father. You hear me?!_’ 

‘_It’s his choice to make! Stay out of it, you’ve already crushed him enough as it is!_’

There was not a moment of peace, not when the two of them were together. Combined, their wills destroyed everyone present, like a volcano, ready to burst out its energy and wipe out all in its path. I hated it, I hated them. I hated the thought of having to marry, but in the midst of it all, my voice was not heard. I learnt to cope with it, somehow, if it would mean their war could end. If it would mean my mother would look at me with warm eyes, I’d agree to anything. 

Then, you came along. Your father brought the proposal, my father found it profitable. He wanted me to accept.  
My mother on the other hand… 

‘_I’ll kill them! I’ll kill whoever omega steps foot in here! I. Do. Not. Accept. This!_’

She wasn’t too thrilled about it. When asked if I agreed or not, I merely shrugged and bowed low, saying I would accept whatever my parents deemed best for me.   
That set it, my father happily agreed to your father’s proposal… I had no idea what was going on in his mind back then, his smile was strained and he seemed awfully determined to have us married. As if a life was on the line.   
On the other hand my mother raged on stronger than ever, punishing servants left and right and driving them away from the castle. It was a mess. 

‘_It’ll pass. Every storm passes away, you’ll see, your mother will calm down after some time._’ The omega of my caretaker kept telling me. ‘_She’ll learn to love._’

Except she didn’t. Everyday got worse, the screams louder and the fights longer. I couldn’t take it anymore, despite the calm facade and indifferent looks, I was ready to cancel the arrangement. The morning when I woke up determined to call off the marriage, my mother showed up at my chambers with a wicked smile on her face.  
‘_Ryuichi, what do you think of omegas?_’ She asked. I shrugged then, caught off guard. What had she meant by that, I wondered.

‘_They’re nothing special,_’ I replied. ‘_A necessary nuisance, I guess? They demand attention and require protection. But they raise the pups and take care of them, they also do the chores and listen to the alphas every word… so, I would assume they’re needed in our everyday lives._’ She looked at me strangely, frozen. I got scared and, swallowing hard, made to go back on my words, but she bit me to it with an eerie smile on her twisted features. 

‘_Excellent! Then I shall accept this marriage! Oh, my son, how you bring me joy!_’ 

Her expression scared me, but her words were heartwarming, maybe the omega was right afterall? But she didn’t hug me, she merely clasped my shoulders in a tight grip and asked, ‘_You’ll let your mother spend quality time with your dear omega, won’t you love?_’ I nodded dumbly, letting her run her fingers through my hair in tense silence. She was definitely planning something then… but I didn’t know what, nor did I care.   
As long as it wasn’t me at the receiving end of it…

When you ran away, she was livid, so much so that only when I promised to find you and kill you for this treacherous act did she calm down and smile coldly. I had never been so terrified from her before, but then again, never had I been so determined to follow through with my promise. It created a false reality of a loving family for once.  
My father was oddly quiet throughout our family dinners, remaining so even as my mother boasted about my promise. 

And then?

Then she found out about my arrangement with my caretaker, the only secret I had ever dared to keep to myself.   
She was livid.

So, so very livid. 

No amount of words would calm her down and, after giving me a rough beating, went off to find my caretaker and his mate. She was determined to kill them both, calling me weak for not doing it myself. Telling me that I should’ve destroyed the both of them the first chance I got.

She almost killed them… 

My body ached and protested in every move I made, but I couldn’t just let myself lie there… no… I had to go after her, and stop her somehow.   
When I arrived at their house, she had already barged in and begun her torture session. The two of them, my caretaker and his omega, were bound and pinned to the ground by two guards. The alpha was a bloody mess, while the omega could’ve seen better days.   
My mother arrogantly swinged father’s katana around, playing dangerously close to the omega’s throat.

My body moved forward without thinking, I slammed into her and stood in front of the loving couple who basically raised me. The guards were surprised, letting go of the ‘captors’ and bowing towards me. ‘_Stop this!_’ I yelled at my mother, the only time I ever gained the courage to do so, and received a glare in response.

She snarled my way, ‘_Bastard son! Just like your dumb father! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you! You should just die! I’ll kill you, I’ll do it myself!_’ True to her words, she charged towards me, with the intent to kill and she would’ve… if it hadn’t been for the omega who pushed me behind him and took the blow meant for me. The guards weren’t fast to move from their spots.

I could swear my heart stopped beating for a few moments; the true mother figure in my life was giving his last breaths in front of me, and I couldn’t move a limb.  
The alpha cried and shrieked in terror, in agony.   
I don’t remember much afterwards, I only know I was angry and I saw red. By the time I came to, I had taken my mother’s life with my own two hands. My first kill…  
It terrified me how easily a life could be taken away, how easily _I_ could take a life away…

I hadn’t wanted to… I didn’t…

But even I can’t lie to myself, there is a deranged side to all alphas, some are just better at controlling it. My mother… she didn’t even bother to conceal it; I guess that was her strong point, what made her special… But it cost her her life, and it cost me my childhood. 

My father was devastated, he did the best he could to help me get out of my shell after that one kill. It was… _a tragedy_… 

There’s no other word to describe the way my life turned out because of her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A lonesome tear made to escape the alpha's golden eye. He reached up and wiped it with his thumb, but its remains stuck to his skin. He looked at it in silent wonder, brows furrowed. He hadn't cried in a long, long time.

Asami refrained thinking about his past, let alone talk about it. His roots ran deep and left him scarred for life, he didn't want to think about it; didn't want to think about how his mother still terrified him, how she _still_ somehow controlled his decisions even though she was dead and gone. He didn't want to think about how his father bought Akihito to save him from his family, he didn't want to think about what his mother had planned for the blond omega. He didn't want to think about it at all.

"I'm sorry," he whispered while inhaling Akihito's sweet, calming scent.  
When he didn't receive an answer, he realized the omega was fast asleep, snuggled up his chest and snoring away to dreamland. Asami chuckled, kissing the top of the blond crown and pulling Aki's body tighter against his, in a more comfortable position. He let his eyes drop low and fell asleep in the safety of his mate's comforting presence. 

Not long after, Akihito opened his hazel eyes, tears swimming in them as he snuggled closer to the man. Then he swore; _he'd protect Asami at all costs._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kirishima couldn't bring himself to wake either of them up when he walked into the room, it had been quite a long time since the last time he'd seen his king so… undisturbed? Free? Not a shadow of doubt or fear haunted his features, the man looked like he'd been cleansed.   
Well, work could wait; rest was, after all, key to a healthy, successful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how I'm feeling right now. Now that school's over, i feel like my friends are immediately drifting away. We're busy and we don't talk much anymore, anytime i text them I feel like I'm being a bother... I hate it, i hate it, i hate it! DX
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Which is best: a new PC, a tablet (ipad) or a new phone? Idk what to do since we might have to do our first year of university online and I don't want to waste money... I can't buy both a phone and a laptop at the same time... DX Life stresses me out.
> 
> Also, I've never really experienced fatigue, so... I could only describe from my morning experiences when my body just... yep. 
> 
> Staysafe~! <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad... Summer is stressful and not fun. Beach days do not exist in my vocabulary and help! My university results come out 31st August! I'm a complete disaster! DX I'm starting to feel scared... oh god oh god oh god!
> 
> Also, I feel incomplete. Aghhhh... fuckkk why do I have to get older?!

He woke up feeling more refreshed than ever, though still wanting to rest a bit more there was a weight sprawled out all over him. Moving around, nuzzling stiffly at his neck. He could tell immediately what, or rather, who it was. "Akihito," He murmured softly, moving his arm over the other's waist and threading his fingers through the blonde locks. 

The omega hummed in response, rubbing his cheek on the alpha's chest. Asami cracked one eye open, the skin on skin contact a blessing in contrast to his past lonesome mornings. "Good morning, love." Akihito mumbled against his neck, incoherent whispers leaving his lips in greeting. The king knew he was awake, but, perhaps, much like himself Akihito would rather stay in bed for a while longer. 

He would let the young man rest, but his duties as king wouldn't allow him to stay with his mate a bit more. "Akihito, I have to move."

"Nghh." His lover, however, seemed adamant to let him go, his thin arms tightening around Asami's torso as hazel eyes blinked open, struggling to get used to the light. He stared him down with an adorable pout on his lips and hair sticking up in all directions. It made the alpha chuckle; _ what a view… _

"Would you mind just staying still for a few more hours?" Akihito croaked out, annoyed and demanding.

"I would love to, but I can't. Akihito, Akihito- hey, listen." The blonde maneuvered his body to lay on top of Asami fully, further restricting his movements stubbornly. It made the alpha laugh a genuine laugh, for, _ fuck _was that adorable! “Akihito, get off.”

“No…” His mate sniffed, kissing his jawline tenderly. “It feels good like this.”

“Do you think I can’t move with you on top of me?” Asami’s warm, calloused hands wrapped around the boy’s waist, waiting for an answer.

Aki tensed, “M...maybe…?” He murmured, pressing another kiss to his alpha’s neck.

“Well,” In a flash, Asami rolled over and had the omega pinned underneath him. He smirked at the other’s expression; dazed and lustful all the same. “May I go now?”

“Stay.” Akihito had the galls to order him, grabbing a fistful of the king’s yesterday clothes and pulling him closer. “Stay…” 

"Akihito." The king growled out, feeling his control being chipped away slowly, bit by bit, by the godly beauty laid out underneath him. "Stop this already," he could feel his member stirring and that wasn't good, at all. It was bad enough that he took half a day off yesterday to tend to his omega, and then fell asleep after telling him his story, he couldn't be late today. The men he requested had to have arrived by then, he also wanted to talk with Tomura's replacement about omega pregnancies and there were a ton of other things to be discussed with the men regarding the place's reconstructing. "I'm needed elsewhere." _ Emphasis on the word 'need' _, he thought. 

Still, the blond looked at him with an unchanged mind and unyielding eyes. The image sent blood rushing straight to his groin, god! "You little- Akihito! Kitten, if you keep this up I'll have no choice but to punish you later. If I'm late, it falls on you and your responsibilities as a mate to help me, but right now, you're making it really, really _ hard _for me to move. Do you understand," Asami leaned down and whispered in his lover's ear, dragging out every syllable. "A-ki-hi-to?"

The addressed moaned, heat rushing to his cheeks, staining the otherwise pale skin red. “I-I just want to stay with you. Ryu… Don’t you want to stay with me as well?” Those luscious pink lips spoke seductively, sinfully. Oh, how Asami would bite those lips later that evening; he would make sure the other was so deep in pleasure he wouldn’t want it to end, he would pound into him so, so hard he-

“Asami-sama?” Kirishima’s voice called him from the other side of the bedroom’s door, followed closely by a knock on the polished wood. “Are you awake sire?”

Yes, yes he was. He wished he wasn’t though; it would be ten times better if his mind was conjuring up the image in front of his eyes, his self control betraying him at his lowest. Yes it would be much, much better that way.

He sighed and answered, much to the omega’s disappointment. “I am, Kirishima. I’ll be right there.” Then the male glanced down at the omega and smirked, leaned down and planted a quick, soft kiss on the youngster’s lips and removed his hands from his clothes. “I’ll see you later, love.”

Immediately Akihito began begging. Well, what he would call close to begging at least. “Fuck, Asami! Don’t leave, I’m comfy with you here. You mean jerk, stay!”   
  
“You’re free to join me,” Asami smiled and ruffled the blond’s hair. “If you want to stay with me so badly.”

“I’m too lazy to move…” Aki whined, rolling over to enjoy the view of Asami changing into a fresh pair of clothes. “Do you really _ have _to go?”

“Yes,” The other answered. “I really have to go. As I said, you’re free to join me; you could use some fresh air and sunlight after all, you’ve stayed inside all day yesterday.”  
  
“Weren’t you the one who said I had to stay put, so I could be safe. You’re such an asshole, changing your mind when I actually listen for once, you know that?” The blond complained, and yet, grumpy as he was, he got up and ruffled his hair to create the illusion of tidiness and such, reached over for a new, clean yukata and stared at the king with a blank, annoyed expression. “What do you have to say to that?”

“That it’s an entirely different situation.” The man said with a raised eyebrow, the corners of his lips turning upwards. “I take it you’re coming then?”

“No. I just changed for fun, because I’m staying in bed all day today again.” Akihito replied with sarcasm dripping heavily from his voice. “Baka. Don’t ask stupid questions.” With that, he helped the raven haired king put on his clothes faster, trying hard not to let his gaze linger. 

“Let's go then.” Asami murmured in his ear once they finished, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek and holding his hand out for the omega to take. They walked out of the room hand in hand, greeted by Kirishima, who received more than one dirty look from Akihito.

Asami held a meeting with the artisans and constructors in the library, they discussed for long, long hours about the renovations and new additions to the newly freed land. Akihito sat by Asami’s side, listening to the big men talk and voicing his opinion on the matter a few times; it was to be mentioned though, that he did receive a few weird looks from the workers, some even scoffed at his words, others just kept quiet to avoid trouble. So, Aki decided to stop interfering and just listened to his mate’s ideas. Not too long after, he dozed off, leaning slightly on Asami for support.

When he woke again, it was sometime past noon with a steaming plate of food in front of him and Asami doing paperwork. Akihito ate quickly and decided to explore the library a little, Nyx followed after him, leaving the king alone with Suoh standing guard behind him. Asami sighed; now would be a good time as any to speak with the new physician, he thought. Gesturing to Suoh to bring the man to him, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, feeling a tad bit tired. 

It wasn’t long before the large blond returned with the physician in tow. “Asami-sama,” The alpha male bowed. “How may I be of assistance, sire?”

“Sit, Okumura-sensei.” Asami nodded in greeting. “Thank you for meeting with me.”

He continued once the physician sat. “Tell me a little about omega pregnancies.” He said, surprising the other. 

“Omega... pregnancies?” 

“Male pregnancies, to be exact.” The raven haired king added, leaning closer to the physician. “What do I need to know about them? The signs, the risks...” He elaborated, narrowing his golden eyes at the curious look the alpha gave him; they had agreed to keep the blond’s existence and their connection hidden for safety measures, the less knew the better, however he couldn’t go without knowing all there was to know about omegas, especially if the blond might be pregnant. Thus, talking to the physician was inevitable, though details would be vague.

“Why would you-?” The brunette clamped his mouth shut when he saw the king’s cocked eyebrow, daring him to question further. “I mean, eh, of course, sire. I would be happy to help.

“First, male pregnancies are more delicate than female ones, their bodies are not as elastic and their muscles are firmer, so it isn’t uncommon for miscarriages. Due to this, they last 6 months, with the bearer having to be as healthy as possible. So, the male needs to be relaxed and well rested at all times, he must eat healthy foods and all meals should be on time. The most known and recognized signs are morning sickness, the scent change as well as mood swings and behavioral changes. The heat cycle, if we’re talking about an omega, is also a tell tale sign, however this differs from omega to omega and the regularity of their heats. To help the body stay rested, pregnant omegas don’t experience heats until a few weeks after birth, so if an omega has a regular heat and they miss more than one heat, they could very well be pregnant. However, if the heat cycle is irregular, it isn’t of much help. Their scent and behavior is much more helpful when searching for the pregnancy signs; omegas tend to stick closer to their partner and become a little clingy, if not possessive of their alpha. Their scent also changes to match that of their partner to keep away other alphas and to protect themselves. 

Other signs are fatigue, constant urination, constipation etc, but these aren’t taken much into account thus far as not many notice or talk about these problems.”

“I see.” The alpha hummed, thinking and overthinking. The signs are there… “Anything else I need to know?”

“Well… There isn’t much more that I can tell you. However, I’d advice to have midwives around or nearby during the pregnancy, so that you have help if there’s ever the need.” Okumura replied.

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you, Okumura-sensei.” Asami nodded, “You are dismissed.”

  
  


~  
  


Akihito roamed around in the darker part of the library, touching scrolls and book pages as he went by. It felt weird to the touch, he hadn't had the luxury of being inside a safe haven for so long after all. Ah but, there weren't any alphas looking to beat him in every corner now. 

It felt good, to be able to look at books again, though it annoyed him greatly that some shelves hadn't been cleaned properly. Some shelves had scratches, and a lot of them were marked at someplace; it didn't seem to be random, more like the agent behind it was trying to be as discreet as possible.

"_ What are you thinking? _" NYX asked, tilting his head as he looked at where the blond had glued his eyes on.

"There's some weird pattern in here…" Aki replied, tracing his fingers over one scroll, getting a slight layer of dust over them. "And it's dirty…" 

"_ As far as I know, a number of maids come to clean the place daily. _" 

"They obviously aren't doing much of a good job here." Commented the youngster and kept walking. "Most of these shelves have a red mark on the middle holder. It's a small 'x', barely noticeable but it's there. I wonder what it means…" 

"_ Who knows. _" The phoenix hummed. They walked a bit further away, with the blond mindlessly pointing out the mark left on numerous bookshelves. 

Asami found them like that, and fastened his footsteps to catch up to the blond and the mythical being. 

"Akihito," he called out, reaching and hugging the other from behind. "Nyx. What are you two doing?" Once the golden eyed male kissed his omega on his nape, right over the scent glands, he let go and took his hand in his. 

His lover’s cheeks turned red from the display of affection before he answered with a stutter, “J-just roaming around. This place doesn’t seem to be cared for as much as it should be, it aggravates me a little bit.”

“It seems decent enough to me.” Asami commented with a raised eyebrow. “Not many people come here, so it doesn’t really matter now, does it?” 

Aki rubbed his fingers on a shelf’s surface and held them up for Asami to see, dust covered them with a dark color just like the omega’s annoyed and unimpressed expression covered his otherwise loose and happy features. The alpha chuckled, “Didn’t peg you for the type to care for libraries.”

“I don’t blame you, I’m pretty sure that in any other circumstances I wouldn’t be the book type, nor the kind of person to care about other people’s properties.” Akihito said with a lonely smile. “The library was the only place my brother’s wouldn’t think to look for me, ever. It was a safe haven and I learned to appreciate the freedom books gave me. It’s amazing, isn’t it,” He looked at Asami, a carefree expression on his hazel eyes, like the entire sky blossomed from those eyes, like an entire universe lived in those beautiful pools of grayish blue. “How books create a whole different world just for us, I could lose myself in those pages for days. A world where there wouldn’t be any secondary genders, where I could just be free and do what I wanted, without being held back by society rules. I long for a world like that.” 

And Asami swore, he would grant his significant other that world one day. _ One day. _

“That’s why, mister royal moron, libraries are a sacred place and they should be cared for properly.” Akihito finished, sticking his tongue out to annoy the alpha. “Besides, it feels like there’s some kind of important secret hidden in here.” 

“What makes you say that?” The large male tilted his head with narrowed eyes, unconsciously pulling the omega closer for protection, to which the youngster rolled his eyes. 

“See here,” He pointed at the red cross at the end of the shelf. “A lot of the shelves have a red mark like this in the same place. I doubt it’s there for decoration, since it’s barely noticeable for untrained eyes.” 

“You’re right,” Asami agreed, letting go to inspect the mark closer. “This was made a long time after the shelves were placed here, and not with any artisans' tools.” He traced his fingers over the red shape and hummed. “The wood is chipped badly, it doesn’t have that smooth texture an artisan would give it. I’m actually surprised you took notice of it, since it’s so small. I myself wouldn’t have noticed it until later on, if you hadn’t pointed it out.” 

The blond shrugged. “So, what do you think it means?” He asked when the alpha rose to his feet, looking around.

“You say you’ve seen a lot of the shelves with this mark?” Aki nodded and Asami hummed, scratching his chin in thought. He took two steps back and looked at the shelf behind them, then at the one opposite. The raven haired male kept looking around and walked behind the shelf they were currently at and returned a few minutes later. “If I’d have to guess, it appears to serve as a pathway to somewhere in the library. The opposite shelves also have a mark, but the ones surrounding them don’t. So, I’d say the one who did the mark wanted to remember a certain path in the library.” He said, cracking his knuckles. 

Akihito’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Let’s find out what it is!” 

“Not now,” Asami chuckled. “I have somewhere to be, so I can’t stay long. I wanted to talk to you about something.” Said the king, drawing the phoenix’s attention as well as the omega’s. 

Nyx peered curiously at them from his position, perched over the shelf over them. 

“What is it?” Akihito asked with a tilt of the head. 

“How regular are your heat cycles?” Asami questioned, face straight as ever, though the question in itself felt a little embarrassing.

“Uhh… pretty irregular, why?” Aki raised an eyebrow, “Asking me this all of a sudden?”

“I just need to know. How irregular are they?” 

_ Well someone is doing his research _ , Nyx commented with a cackle, confusing the omega further. He pursed his lips before answering, “Depends. I could go on for months without a heat. One time I even spent a year without going in heat, it was both nerve wrecking and relieving. I mean, no heat! It’s practically freedom. But then again it made me wonder if there was something wrong with me. Then again, I could have heats twice a month too, hell in itself. So yeah, irregular, on the most extreme level.” He gave the alpha a look. “Though the good thing is that I have signs when I’m about to go into heat, so they’re not completely sudden- what’s with that face?”   
Asami’s features had taken on an annoyed expression, combined with devastation. It was both funny and concerning, knowing the man didn’t really express himself that way. 

“Nothing…” Asami sighed, having hoped for a different answer. Oh well, it didn’t really matter anyways. He smiled, jerking his chin towards the way he came. “Will you accompany me outside?”

Akihito nodded and they walked outside once again hand in hand. “What do you have to do now?” The blond boy asked, as they got out of the library.

“I have some business in the village over,” His lover replied with a sigh, “I can’t delay it, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”   
  
“Oh.” Murmured the other, before smiling. “It’s ok. You’re a good king, I could never get mad at you for that.” After a bit of silence he continued, “By the tone of your voice, I’m guessing I can’t come.”   
  
“I’m sorry.” The alpha scratched his neck, “It’s agreed that you should remain hidden from the general public, at least for now.”

“I see… How long are you staying?” 

“Two… three days tops. I’ll leave Nyx to watch over you, as well as Kairi. I figured you’d want at least one familiar face to converse with.” Asami said, giving the omega’s small hand a little squeeze. “Nyx isn’t all that suitable for that, I’m afraid.” Nyx scoffed, offended by the statement and Akihito nearly burst out laughing. Oh, what the alpha didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Unless Nyx decided to switch sides and murder the Asami in his sleep; unlikely to happen though, Nyx was too lovey dovey for that. He cared for Asami deeply, and had big plans for the man, acting as a servant meant nothing to him. Because that’s what phoenixes were seen as: royal servants, serving directly under the king and being the ultimate weapon. 

Catching his breath, Aki let out a chuckle. “Kairi is fine, but doesn’t Nyx have to be with you?”

_ Lover boy here is more concerned about you than his own safety _, answered Nyx, unbeknownst to Asami. His answer made the blond frown, had the king no self-preservation? 

“Nyx has to be wherever I tell him to. It doesn’t matter-” Asami started, but was quickly interrupted by the younger male, who pulled his hand out of his grasp and made them stop. 

“No!” Akihito yelled, “Nyx has to stay with you. You say I should be kept hidden away, for my own safety and that’s fine! But what about you?” Asami opened his mouth to protest, yet quickly shut it when the blond kept going. “Ryu, no! You’re way more important than me, this place isn’t safe yet. And who knows who’s really on your side or not? Nyx has to be with you, it’s his duty and goal to protect _ you _ , not _ me _!” 

Akihito tried to look into the alpha’s eyes, but Asami turned his head the other way and crossed his arms over his chest, making the omega even angrier; his pale cheeks began to redden and his eyes narrowed, fists trembling at his sides. “You. Fucking. Infuriating. Hard-headed bastard! Nyx stays with you!”  
  
“He’s staying with you and that’s the end of it!” Asami snapped.

_ Well, now it looks like two girls are fighting over me. Disgusting, _ Nyx let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head, throwing a wing over his head. _ Children. _

“Shut up!” Akihito yelled, having wanted to tell the bird off, but luckily Asami took it for himself.

He spoke, just barely containing his fury as he did so, and backed the blond into the nearest wall. “You shut up and listen. This is my decision, Akihito. You’re safer with Nyx around, he’s staying with you and that’s the end of it!” He stood heaving for a moment, but it was clear that wasn’t the end of their argument as Akihito still glared from under him with those determined eyes and trembling lips. Asami sighed, knowing that if the omega hadn’t been upset with him before, he definitely was now. But who could blame them, the only thing they valued more than anything was each-other, they were trying to look out for their mate, but neither saw the problem of leaving themselves open if it meant the other was safe.

Nyx couldn’t understand such a feeling anymore, but he knew that he had once had the same emotion passing through his eyes, just like the two humans in front of him. Oh, how life changed people. Especially an immortal life… Immortality was true death, it killed one’s soul many more times than one could count. 

He sighed, _ Akihito, just drop it. He’ll be fine, he has an entire army with him after all. _

The blond glared at him for a split second over Asami’s shoulder, before huffing out a “Whatever.” and strutting away angrily, once again, replying to the phoenix, but also the golden eyed male.

_ Well that argument is over _, commented Nyx, knowing well that the alpha wouldn’t hear him. Asami grunted, ruffling his hair in frustration before following after the blonde.

“If I take Nyx with me, I’ll be leaving both Kairi and Futai, along with a dozen more soldiers behind. Are you fine with that?” He spoke loud enough for the omega to hear and stop.

_ Oh boy _ , the mythical being perched on the nearest windowsill and stretched his feathers, _ this is going to be a long discussion. _Akihito ignored him this time, opting to answer the raven haired king instead.

“Make it ten soldiers, including Futai and Kairi.” Said the blonde, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest, mimicking his alpha’s stance. 

“Ten soldiers, plus Futai and Kairi.” Asami growled. 

“Eleven, with the two of them.” The omega bargained further, eliciting a sigh of frustration from the older male.

A flat out “No.” was Asami’s answer. “Either twelve people total, or fifteen. You pick, kitten.”

Akihito worried his bottom lip, still trying to convince the alpha before giving up and throwing his hands in the air. “Fine, twelve people total!” 

Asami smirked, “Good boy.” 

“Fuck off!”

~  
  
Aki accompanied Asami outside, where Kirishima and Suoh waited for him with his battle horse and cape in hand. As Asami gave him a peck on the cheek and told him to be good, Kirishima came closer and slipped the cape over the man’s shoulders, whispering something in his ear. The golden eyed alpha nodded and said his goodbyes, Akihito watched them ride away until they were out of sight before going back inside. Kairi followed him around the entire time, amused at his annoyed expression. He wasn’t a little kid, for god’s sake! He could go to the fucking bathroom on his own, thank you very much. Though he couldn’t see them, the omega knew Futai and the other soldiers were also keeping an eye on them the entire time, occasionally getting closer to talk or advice to move on to other locations. 

He spent the rest of the day lazing about, pulling pranks on his ‘nannies’ and playing with the cute animals in the property.

The next morning found Akihito wide awake bright and early, sitting in bed contemplating. Asami wasn’t back yet, it left a strangely empty feeling in his stomach and cold sheets to the touch. Then he decided with fierce determination, “Asami is working hard. I’ll work hard too.” 

With that, he got dressed quickly and ran out of the room, startling Kairi on the way out. “Ah, Aki-Akihito-kun! Where are you going?!”

“The library!” The blonde shouted over his shoulder, a wide grin on his lips. “I got work to do!”

“Wait, wait! I was told to deliver your meals on time, omega-kun!” But the boy paid no heed to the beta’s calls, he kept running till he saw the library doors and rushed inside. After that, the blond wandered about, trying to find the marked shelves and continue from yesterday. Not long after he began moving, the doors skid open once more and Kairi’s voice boomed through the closed space, “Akihito! You little daredevil, I ain’t your nanny! I’m a fucking soldier and am not supposed to follow you around with a plate on my hands like this!”

Calmly, the blond replied, “Then leave it there and come help me.”  
  
“Are you kidding me?! You have to eat your meal first, you brat, where are you?” Kairi sounded exparated, and Akihito felt a tad bit sorry for having him follow him around, but he couldn’t be bothered much to change his mind. 

“I’ll eat later, I promise. But I gotta do something first.” A heavy groan followed his words and a clanking could be heard before footsteps approached him. 

“What is it that you need to do?”

“Unravel a secret?” The blond innocently replied, finding the red mark on a shelf and smiling as he kept forward, following the same red marks on the other shelves. 

“Sounds fun omega-kun, I’m in.” Kairi’s voice got closer, the addressed male rolled his eyes.

“You’d be in either way, it’s your job to follow me around.” He retorted, hearing a snort right behind him. It startled him and he turned around quickly, coming face to face with the beta’s chest. “Ho-how…? That was fast!”

“In my kind of job, you better get used to it. One has to move around quick and stealthily, as well as pay attention to their surroundings.” Kairi smiled, “Well, lets go unravel this secret then.”

“O-oh. Ah, yeah!” They kept moving. Around half an hour later, Akihito finally found what he’d been looking for. Or, to be exact… he found what he was supposed to find, but what he was supposed to find had been nothing like he had imagined. He’d imagined a regular shelf, hiding a secret passage or something, but no, instead they came across a very, very messy shelf; as if the owner purposefully kept it that way, scrolls littered the ground and books scattered about. The holders were full and spilling papers and hard covers, and to top it all off, it was covered in dust and spiderwebs. Oh how it pissed the young omega, how could anyone stand that disaster?! 

But it was what he was supposed to find, on the corner of the shelf was carved a green check mark. Akihito felt his head pounding. “Ah… this is gonna take me months to figure out…”  
  
“Figure out what exactly?” The beta at his side questioned, picking up a random scroll and opening it. “This is just a messy shelf.”   
  
“No,” The blonde disagreed, “There must be something here that someone wanted to hide. I have to figure out what.”   
  
“But first, you need to eat.” Kairi interrupted with a stern voice.

“Then we’ll set up a table here. Can we do that?”

“It’ll be a little crampy, but sure, I suppose we could.” The beta leader nodded. “Now come, the food is getting cold.”

They left the way they came, Kairi tripped on one of the scrolls scattered about and kicked it away, almost behind the messy shelf. There it lay, a yellow paper, ominously hiding in the library’s shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I kinda feel like it's a failure, but please do tell me what you think! If there are any grammar mistakes or anything don't be shy to point them out!
> 
> As always, Stay safe ^^ Stay strong!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Finally!
> 
> I'm sorry you guys >~< I wanted to publish this sooner, like... Monday or Tuesday. But noo! DX I've been a little busy, and with university results coming out.. it's pretty hectic.
> 
> Which, btw! I got accepted! Hooray! I'll be studying business management and administration! I'm both excited and terrified 😭😭😭 I'll die! I'll die! For sure!
> 
> But moving on, I can't say for sure how long next chapter will take. I'll be enrolling to school Saturday and then I have to get ready to move out of home 😢 I'll probably live with my cousin's, in the capital. 
> 
> I'll try to get back asap! For now though, enjoy this chapter ^^

Akihito…

_ It was dark and cold. A gentle caress on his cheek as a voice called out to him, that blissful oblivion creeping away and dissolving into nothingness. His eyelids fluttered, attempting to open but it was so hard when the warmth inside his being was so tempting; it felt like an icy chill was seeping in his body, freezing him down to the bone mindless of his discomfort. The hand caressing him also felt glacial, as if frostbitten, and smooth. Not a day’s work rested on those algid hands, how, he wondered as his eyes cracked open. No living human could go a day without work, no living creature had such smooth, unscarred skin; life wasn’t as kind as to allow such perfections in the human body. No, he was sure these hands were inhuman; surely they belonged to an angel.  _

Akihito, wake up my grandchild… wake up…

_ It called out to him, white blurred his vision, making him unable to see this angel that lowered himself to human standards.  _

Wake up, my precious. Wake up… run…

_ All the cold and darkness disappeared, Akihito found himself taking in tall trees and houses being rebuilt. He was leaning against a tree, a book in his hands and some scrolls scattered about around him. How’d he get in the village? _

_ Run, the voice had said. Run from what?  _

_ Then he heard it, a screech and a figure closing in on him from the skies. “Nyx?” _

_ But, Nyx wasn’t a dark feathered being… But…  _

_ “Akihito! Get away!” Orpheus!  _

_ The blond scurried to get on his feet, the black phoenix was so close. So close… “Akihito!”  _   
  
**RUN!--**

  
  


He woke with a start, sweat trickling down his chin as his breathing came out in ragged pants. His clothes clung to him like second skin, making him appear younger, smaller, defenseless. The bed was still cold and empty beside him, Asami had yet to return.

Oh, he felt so lonely without the Alpha next to him. 

The omega sighed, he didn’t use to be like this; just what happened to the independent runaway? He was there just a few weeks ago. Did having someone in their life really do this to someone? He couldn’t stop thinking of the possibility something might happen to the man who saved him. If only he could go… then what? He was basically useless, but luck just happened to be on his side in tough situations; not that Asami would take that risk. He was too uptight and paranoid. “Asami…”    
Uptight… and yet, he let the blond run his mouth as he wished; Aki knew he was probably overstepping his bounds, however when leaving his past and supposed marriage behind him back then, he became a full fledged street rat. Manners be damned, he was  _ free _ ! 

_ Was he free now?  _

He supposed he was, to some extent. It wasn’t because he wanted it… no it was because the alpha allowed it. It was pure luck Asami wished for equal rights. Well, as equal as the society and secondary genders allowed. Akihito sighed, he was merely collateral in society’s eyes, in the nobles’ eyes… 

“Takaba-sama?” A knock on the door pulled him out of his musings, Kairi walking in not long after. “I hoped you’d be awake, breakfast is almost ready. It wouldn’t do for you to oversleep and have the food cold.” 

Another sigh left the blond’s lips, he wasn’t used to this, probably would never get used to it. “Thank you, Kairi-san. I’ll get ready immediately.” He said, getting up and choosing a fresh yukata from the clothes left aside just for him, another priceless piece of clothing Asami wanted him to wear. “I have told you to call me Akihito, haven’t I, Kairi-san?”

“Force of habit, it gets to me sometimes.” The beta replied with a snort, “Besides, it wouldn’t be appropriate for me to address you that way. You will be married to Asami-sama soon, you’ll have to get used to it somehow. Though… then it would be Queen or Akihito-sama, or Your highness or-” 

“I get it, I get it…” Akihito shook his head with a smile, “That has never stopped you from pestering over me like a mother-hen before.” He gave Kairi a pointed look and the other just shrugged, changing the topic.

“Would you rather eat here or in the dining hall?”

“Neither, I’d like to head to the library as soon as possible. I’ll eat there.” He huffed, “Tell them not to overdo it with the meal, I get full easily.”    
  
“Mhm, sure, sure.” Kairi nodded along just for show; the omega’s meals weren’t his choice either, Asami-sama had been particularly insistent that the blond be fed well, whether he liked it or not.    
With that, he accompanied Akihito to the library, with Futai having his eyes on them from the shadows. The alpha blended well in the surroundings, Kairi could give him that, however he could never escape his gaze. The beta even sent him the middle finger just for good measure and smirked when a muffled shout reached his ears. He bet the alpha was bright red from anger in those moments. 

They made their way to the library, where Akihito easily found the way back to the trashy shelf and Kairi left him to go fetch him breakfast. The blond immediately began work, his earlier dream- or was it more of a nightmare?- all but forgotten, he crouched down to collect a few scrolls and blew a concerning amount of dust away.  _ Seriously, _ he thought,  _ does no one respect pens, papers and tremendous hard work these days? _

He collected about a dozen and a half scrolls from the ground- more and more awaited and he would get to them in due time; one made his way up to the top, by working from the bottom, that’s what Akihito thought at least, so he would do that, - when his eyes caught one stray scroll hiding almost behind the shelf. “What were you doing there?” He wondered to himself as he set the scrolls on the table he and Kairi had squeezed between the shelves. He then approached the forgotten, dusty scroll and picked it up. It was a curious little thing if Aki was to say so himself, it was yellow-ish gold in colour- must be something special, he mused, -and tied by a pure silk red ribbon in the middle. That wasn’t the most interesting part about it either; the ribbon had its own beauty, where the ribbon tied there was a symbol attached, like a seal stamp with the most beautiful carvings of flowers in it.Surely, the scroll had to be special, maybe, maybe it even held the secret he’d been looking for! Overtaken by glee, Akihito sat down on the dusty floor and leaned against the shelf to hurriedly pry the scroll open. 

What awaited him as he unfurled the paper was unlike what he’d ever imagined; Akihito let out a shriek right as the beta came back with his overloaded plate of food, making the man panic and almost drop the plate- for the record, it spilled a little, - as he hurried to his side. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

“It’s fucking blank! Blank!!” Akihito growled, fighting the urge to rip the paper to shreds and throwing it away. He rose to his feet unceremoniously, “ _ Why _ is it blank?! Why in the goddamned  _ fuck  _ would they go out of their way to make it so fancy and special and attractive only to have it blank?! Why is it here in the first place! Fucking shit!” 

For a moment, Kairi just stared at him with a face of annoyance, anger just twitching under his skin, before he let out a sigh. As the other male rambled profanities, he murmured, “Well thank god that wasn’t a real emergency. It’s not like I’m already on thin ice and tasked with your safety only puts me on the spot more.” It was clear he regarded this as a trivial matter, and well, all things considered, Akihito understood where this was coming from. Now, he wasn’t about to apologize, because, as much as he felt a teeny bit bad for startling the older male like that, he didn’t think small of the task at hand. He felt played, like someone had done that on purpose. It annoyed the hell out of him. 

He did however, give the man a small apologetic pout, murmuring about how whatever mess Kairi had gotten himself in, it wasn’t his fault. 

“You can leave the food on the table, I’ll eat it-”

“Now.” The beta’s cold eyes glinted menacingly, “You’ll eat it now.”

“E-eh?” The blond stuttered, actually a little scared of the commanding tone the other was using. “B-but I-”

“Have nothing to do until you finish your meal. Enjoy.” Kairi strained a smile as he all but shoved the plate into the omega’s hands. 

It was really no use trying to talk to him, so Akihito bit back a sigh and grumpily sat down on the chair near the table and ate as fast as he could. “Happy now?” He asked once he was finished, handing the plate back to Kairi. 

“Very.” The beta responded with a crocodile smile, leaving him to his own devices for a while. When he came back, the blond had already buried himself in work, having read about seven scrolls, but definitely not just skimming their contents. Aki made sure to read every word, and even went as far as to reread a few paragraphs here and there to make sure he wasn’t missing anything suspicious or helpful to discovering the secret of the shelf. Kairi offered to help, genuinely wanting to, however the youngster shot him down. He had to do it on his own, he couldn’t trust anyone else except his own two eyes.

That sort of stubbornness had Kairi sighing and asking if he could be of any other use. Aki thought for a brief moment, then told him to find some cleaning materials with a small grin and pleading eyes. The beta almost looked offended, before quickly agreeing and going. 

Until late at noon, he read and read and read, and Kairi ran here and there, cleaned the shelf and rearranged the scrolls Akihito had finished with in the bottom holder. For some strange reason, the soon-to-be queen insisted the shelf be clean and tidy. It was around an hour after lunch was served that Kairi snapped and told the blond they couldn’t go on like this. 

“You, outside. Now, omega-kun.” He reverted back to calling Akihito ‘omega’, something which hadn’t happened ever since his rescue. “You can’t go on without sunlight, and fresh air. You can take your research outside, I’ll even consider not taking those scrolls away and forcing you to have a real break if you don’t fuss, like at all. Do we have a deal, _ omega-kun? _ ” 

_ No, no we do not! _ Is what Akihito would like to say, yet that look the beta gave him told him it would really be futile to go against the man, they would only waste time like that. And time was precious, very precious. “Ughhhh.” He groaned, hitting the table with his head. Would that make Kairi have his mind changed? No, of course not. “Help me carry this shit outside…” Aki requested as politely as possible, a pout on his lips and irritation in his eyes as the beta grinned and gathered a few scrolls and some books in his arms. Akihito did the same and they both walked outside, Akihito’s steps being slower and more like stomps out of annoyance; Kairi didn’t mind him though, keeping a smile on his face the entire time, as if the young omega wasn’t glaring daggers at his back.

Then he decided, if they were taking a stroll outside, they might as well do it right; they grabbed two horses and raced each other to the village. Akihito won of course, sticking his tongue out to Kairi in victory and singsonging lame nicknames just to annoy the beta further. Though, it looked more like the other enjoyed this behaviour of his, chuckling under his breath at his antics, despite some weird looks the villagers and the royal workers gave them. 

Both males noticed those looks, however, only Akihito reacted to them; frowning and looking down at his hands where he held the reins of his mane. Was it that wrong for an omega to behave that way? Could he really not be himself in front of others? Or was it because he looked like royalty now? Was that it? 

Kairi nudged his shoulder and cocked his head to the side, gesturing to some nearby trees. Akihito jumped down from the white horse and took the bag filled with his ‘study materials’, sitting in the shade of a tree, he watched Kairi secure the horses to the branches. 

“Hey, Kairi-san…” He started, frowning a little at his insecurities bubbling underneath his skin, “Do you think I’m… weird?” 

“Hah?” The beta actually let out what seemed to be an offended noise, mixed in with some confusion and a tiny, tiny bit of anger. “The hell you talking about, omega-kun?”

“I mean… am I behaving that wrong? Ever since Asami found me I’ve been receiving weird looks all around. I’d know, because I haven’t felt those stares in so long. It kinda reminds me of when I was at the Takaba's castle,” He refused to call that place his home, it was more of a nightmare long forgotten by now. Kind off… “Looks of disapproval. So, am I behaving wrong?” Akihito looked at the beta with heavy eyes, carefully assessing his expressions.

It made Kairi uncomfortable, looking at the blond like that.  _ Oh, oh. This is bad. _

“I don’t think you’re behaving wrong.” He answered simply, averting Aki’s gaze. “Asami-sama doesn’t mind it.” 

Akihito hummed, distrustful. “Right…” He dropped the conversation nonetheless, it was clear that Kairi was hiding something and he wasn’t about to tell Akihito what it was. So he just left the conversation at that and opened one of the books. Kairi stood there awkwardly for a few moments, before sitting down in the shade of another tree and polishing his weapons.

Everything was quiet between them then, the only sounds in the background coming from the lively village; working men and women, children laughing, people chattering amongst themselves. It was peaceful. 

And then it happened. A loud screeching filled the skies and Aki’s ears rang. The view above seemingly so distant, yet so, so familiar. Time seemed to slow down, everything around him muffled as his attention was all on the creature above. “Nyx?” No, that couldn’t be right. Nyx was…

“Akihito!” 

**RUN!**

The black phoenix was millimeters from his face, his claws sharp and glinting ominously in the lightx, when Akihito finally found the strength to move his body. Their eyes met in those short lived moments, the phoenix’s black orbs angry and delirious followed his own terrified hazel ones. It was such a close call, Akihito tumbled to the side, rolling so that he could put some distance between the killing machine and himself, before he got his feet under him and took hurried steps back. Kairi moved forward, sword at the ready, and slashed at the beast which moved out of the way. 

Akihito could hear screaming in the distance, villagers running to get to safety, his fleet of soldiers rushing to his aid as the black Orpheus got ready to strike. “Get away!” Kairi screamed, jumping on the other side when the mythical creature blasted fire in their direction. Aki mimicked the beta’s movements and jumped out of the way, opting then to hide behind a tree. 

“Akihito!” He could hear Futai yell in the distance, but it was too late; the blond already felt himself being trapped, behind him was fire, in front of him were trees. He would only get lost, it was probably planned, but at the moment, it was his best choice. Making up his mind, Akihito ventured further into the woods, running from the commotion behind him in hopes that if the phoenix really was after him, he’d leave the others alone. Sure enough, there was another blast of fire and the trees in front of him were caught in flames, Aki was forced to skid to a stop and change direction. 

The phoenix flew right over his head, his claws just barely missing its target, and disappeared into the trees. There was a battle cry and a body slammed against his, sending Akihito tumbling to the ground. His skin burned and his clothes ripped, but he could care less about that as he rushed to shaky feet, his left ankle screamed at him in protest and Aki did his best to ignore the pain, for now. He turned to meet his assaulter, a male clad in black, his face hidden by the hood of his cloak and a scarf around his lower face. “Who are you?” Akihito demanded to know, fingers curling in a fist. “Who are you?” He repeated, when he received no answer. 

The other narrowed his blue eyes, the scent rolling off of him revealed to Aki that his attacker was an omega. “We don’t have to fight.” He said, putting his hands up. “I don’t want to be an enemy, so please just tell me- agh!” The youngster moved to the side, avoiding the dagger in the other male’s hands. His own reflection stared back at him as the attacker moved past him in slow motion. “What do you want?!” Akihito yelled, turning back around to keep track of his enemy’s movements.  _ Where the hell is Orpheus? _ This could very well be a distraction, he could get killed by leaving his back open.  _ This is bad, this is really, really bad.  _

The other lunged at him again, dagger aimed at his throat. Akihito raised his fists, determined to make it through this, waiting until the last second to dodge and land a punch on the guy’s face. The male grunted, clutching his head with one hand, before glaring at Akihito and coming for him again. 

Before he could however, a dagger flew between him and Akihito and the next thing the blond saw was a blur as a body pounced on his assaulter, moving in front of him and throwing fists left and right. “Get to safety AKihito!” It was Futai, he turned to Akihito once he’d thrown his attacker to the ground, but Akihito couldn’t tear his eyes away from the male on the ground; his hood had fallen to reveal bright blond hair, much like his own. 

“Who are you?” He asked once more, this time softer. The similarities between them terrified him and he found himself wanting to touch him. He wanted to know who it was, what they wanted from him, but most importantly, why him? 

The fallen omega breathed harshly, panting as he tried to crawl away. Futai followed him, making to kick him one last time, when Orpheus returned screeching and shooting flames from his mouth. Futai grabbed his arm and pushed him to the side, “Get back!” He ordered, already drawing his sword out and charging at the black beast.    
  
Aki looked back to the other omega, he had already risen and pulled his hood back on. “Akihito!” Kairi was suddenly at his side, pushing him further back, “Leave, now!”    
  
“But, I-” 

The black clad omega looked him dead in the eye, Akihito got the sense that he murmured something under his breath, before turning around and leaving through the burning trees. Kairi saw this, too, and went to chase after him, but Orpheus was much faster, firing at their feet and following after his master. 

“Shit.” Futai cursed, turning around and yelling orders. “Guys, hurry your asses and gather water! We need to put this fire out before it burns everything to ashes!” The other men, Aki hadn’t noticed them before, all shouted in confirmation and hurried to do as told. Then the alpha turned to them, “Kairi, get the empress to safety, I’ll join you as soon as I can. No more outings for today.”    
  
As if AKihito would be  _ that  _ dumb to stay outside. Well… maybe just a  _ little  _ bit. But he wouldn’t do it now!

The last thought he had on the matter as he limped away, was just how much he hated it when Asami was right. The bastard was right, again.

~

Two days later, Akihito woke to tender touches on his cheek and lips. “Ryu…” He guessed without even opening his eyes, a smile gracing his lips as the alpha leaned down and kissed them once more.

“Morning, love.” The king greeted him when he opened his hazel eyes.

“Mornin’.” He mumbled, already moving to bury his face in the other’s chest. God, how he missed this. Man, what love did to people… “Welcome back.”

“It’s good to be back.” Asami said, kissing the top of his head. “Though I do wish I would’ve come back to better news.” He mumbled, more so to himself, but Aki heard him and lowered his head.

“‘M sorry.”   
  
Asami shook his head, scratching his cheek where a white bandage covered his cheekbone. “It’s not your fault. On the bright side, we know a little about our mystery man. How I wish I could’ve been there.”  
  
“You couldn’t help it.” Akihito was quick to interject, moving so he could see eye to eye with the older male. “Besides, Kairi and Futai handled it.” After the attack, Kairi brought Aki back to the manor, settling him in his room and bringing back medical supplies to take a look at his ankle; it was sprained, but it wasn’t as bad as it looked. He did advise Aki to get as much rest as he could though. Akihito didn’t leave his room the remainder of the day, and didn’t step foot outside the manor the day after either. He was either in his room or at the library, tiring his eyes over neverending papers. He still came up with nothing, there really isn't anything suspicious about those papers. Nothing, niente, _nada_. Blank. 

“So, what happened to you?” He shook his head, thumbing at the bandage on the other’s face. 

“Well, kitten, it seems that we were both right about something.” He sighed, then elaborated. “There was a rebel group, followers of Sakazaki who believed I did them injustice and attacked while I was meeting with the village elders. Nyx and Kirishima quickly disbanded them, however I was too reckless and got too close while negotiating, hence the bandage.” 

“O-oh.” Akihito frowned. 

“What is it?” Asami tilted his chin upwards, meeting his gaze again.

“I’m sorry… You’re facing more enemies because of me…” His lips trembled at the truth that fell from them. 

Asami chuckled, though his eyes seemed a shade darker. “Akihito, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Sakazaki was an annoyance and a pain in the neck, I would’ve gotten rid of him in a few years tops even if you were never here. I would still deal with this shit, over and over again. No kingdom is perfect, and no kingdom is without rebels, mine included. Some still look at me with distaste and wish my dad had a better successor.” He kissed Akihito’s lips and bit at them before pulling away, “You’re just an innocent in all this.So don’t apologize.”

A knock stopped Akihito from answering, Kirishima came inside followed by some maids who immediately bowed and began collecting the dirty clothes to wash them. “Sire. Takaba-sama. The bespectacled male greeted. 

“Kirishima.” Asami nodded, Akihito followed after. Then Asami leaned down to whisper in his ear, causing the blond to blush hard at the words he said next; “We’ll continue this later kitten, I’ll make sure to thoroughly fuck you up so much you don’t have time to think these thoughts ever again.” 

Akihito got beet red as the other bit his ear and pulled away. But not before the omega screeched from embarrassment, “Y-you sick bastard!” 

Immediately he regretted it; the room became deathly quiet. Kirishima stiffly pushed his classes up the bridge of his nose and the maids whispered amongst themselves while trying- and failing- to throw discreet glances Akihito’s way. 

_ I knew it.  _ He thought,  _ I really am pushing my luck here… _

He made to apologize and at the same time Kirishima opened his mouth to speak. “Sire-”

“I know Kirishima.” Asami cut him off before he could really say anything, mouthing at the omega’s neck. 

“But Asami-sama-” Again, Kirishima was interrupted.

“I know, Kirishima." He repeated, stern as he rose from the bed and pulled Akihito with him. "We'll be outside in just a few minutes." It was a clear dismissal, Kirishima left with a huff, the maids following soon after, having seen Asami's eyes on them.

"I'm sorry…" Akihito apologized once they were alone.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Asami told him, holding him entrapped in a warm gaze. "A queen doesn't go back on their word in front of their servants. You shouldn't let anyone make you feel like you're doing something wrong." He said, but Akihito knew that he said so because  _ he _ didn't mind. The rest of the kingdom however, did. And so would Asami's father, most likely. 

If he continued as he did, he would probably tarnish Asami's name further. He couldn't do that to the man. Not to Asami.

As he went to the library later that day, he asked Kairi to find him a book about royal etiquettes.

It was time to bring to life a new him, after all. He couldn't be a runaway forever, he had to step up as Asami's mate and make him proud. 

He only hoped he wouldn't forget his manners this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!  
Tell me what you thought, or if I've made any mistakes. All feedback is appreciated ^^
> 
> Stay safe! Love ya! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second m/m fanfic, and to those of you who have found this from 'Because you kissed me' I want to say that I'm sorry if this chapter seemed... bland and tasteless ^^;  
I decided to keep writing even though I might not finish before the start of school and I will try to write during it.
> 
> I might update regularly even, as I've downloaded an app which keeps me on track with things I got to do and all that. So, don't forget to leave kudos and comments down below! ^^  
Your thoughts are alwAys appreciated 
> 
> FYI: it's 1:22 AM and I can't sleep and I finally got this done.


End file.
